


Fatalistic Series of Events

by xIreth



Series: Series Of Events [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Love/Hate, M/M, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WAFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proposition shouldn't have led to more. But how can you avoid Fate, especially when Fate doesn't even know what to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise. All I own is the plot and writing. I am not making any money from this.

“Man, where did that stupid Hyuuga go anyway?” Kiba asked himself, jumping over rooftops, sniffing. It was confusing trying to find him, since so many familiar ninja took the rooftops instead of the streets.

“If I were a Neji, where would I be…” He said, stopping on the roof of a house near to the edge of town. He sniffed. A-ha, he smelled a Hyuuga! He leapt off, following his nose to the prideful male.

Neji frowned to himself as he re-tied his hair, glad to be done with his team training for the day. He knew if it wasn’t for Gai and Lee, they wouldn’t be training together still, but he didn’t like change anyway so there was no reason to complain.

Now that he didn’t have a specific focus, his mind slipped back to that morning. He smirked, it growing with each passing second as he thought of those four fucking again.

“Hey, Neji!” Kiba called, bursting out of the trees he’d been running in. The scent of the Hyuuga filled his nostrils like a potent drink turned scent, a virtual thrill of the hunt pumping threw his veins as he raced towards the place that reeked of the delicious smell.

He landed, scrambling into a run before he skidded to a halt in front of the calm boy, panting breathlessly, grinning widely. A small trickle of sweat ran down his neck.

“Found you!”

Neji blinked, eyes narrowing slowly. He didn’t feel like listening to the Inuzuka, let alone talking. But he was sure if he didn’t, he’d be hounded all day. Pun intended.

“What do you need, Inuzuka?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking down his nose at the other boy.

Kiba grin turned wolfish, eyes sparkling at the haughty teen before him. He swept his slitted pupils down the boy’s body, taking in what he could and turning it as perverse as possible in his head.

“I was just wondering which one of us four you were watching this morning,” He stated, licking his lips.

Neji was readying a response to turn the dog-nin away, faultering and paling a little before he recovered himself. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” he said, frowning and forcing a flush down, feeling his body heat up slightly at the memory of seeing Naruto’s hole being plundered.

“It may have to do with everything,” Kiba said, laughing lightly. He spread his hands out, shrugging a little to show that he didn’t know if it did for sure. “But the point is, you wanna fuck with someone, right?”

Neji’s eyes narrowed again in suspicion. Of course he knew all the rumors about Kiba even if he hadn’t seen the foursome he was a part of earlier, but it was still hard for him to simply accept that the other was just… offering himself so casually.

“What’s the catch?” he asked after a pause, cautiously.

“No catch, white eyes. I’m horny, I wanna fuck. You wanna fuck. Seems logical to me,” He said, snorting at Neji’s ever present caution and reason. He smirked, eyes glittering brighter. “You’re a hot man. Why would I have a catch to wanting some of you?”

Neji’s frown deepened a little as he stared at the Inuzuka, partially to read his body language and determine if he was truthful and partially in appraisal.

He really was all for the idea of sex, ever since his other relations had fallen through the past couple times… But there seemed something else here, like there could be some unseen complication and he just didn’t have the time for anything like that.

“I’ll have to decline your… _proposition_ ,” he said, emphasizing the last word like he wasn’t even sure if it could be called that. “I’m sure you can find someone else.”

Kiba’s face fell, a look of longing puppy eyes coming on.

"Come _on_ , Neji! I don’t wanna find someone else right now, I wanna fuck you!” He thought about it, shaking his head. “Or be fucked by you, whichever. What do you like? I’ve pretty much done everything by now so.” He spread his arms out, shrugging. “Name your kink and I’m there, more’n likely.”

Neji sighed and brought a hand up to rub at his forehead and temple. “It has nothing to do with that. I’m sure you have no preferences. I just don’t have the time for this,” he said, half-lying. His uncle had told him that he would train with Neji once he returned. He had been hoping to prolong that for once, but it was better than just randomly greeting someone on the street then proceed to fuck—even if they did know each other.

Kiba’s eyes narrowed, smelling a lie. He growled in slight frustration and annoyance.

“But you had time to watch me fuck around with Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke this morning. Touching yourself for how long, Hyuuga?” He said testily. He sighed, closing his eyes. “Look, I just wanna fuck. What do I have to do to get you to put it in me, seriously?”

Neji could feel a blush rising on his cheeks and he forced it down. He was caught doing that and it embarrassed him, both getting caught and that he didn’t have enough self control. But, _damn_ , they had been hot.

Once he was calmed down again, he stared at Kiba, gauging what he should do. Finally he stepped up and reached out and gripped the hair at the back of his head, pulling the others head back slightly. “You really want to fuck?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He moved his head down, mouth right by Kiba’s ear and whispered, “You want my cock up your ass, fucking and pounding into you until you have to beg me to stop?”

Kiba shivered down his spine, his scalp tingling where Neji had a hold, little jolts coming down from where his hair was being pulled. He breathed out deeply, luxuriating in how Neji’s voice had changed, loving the purely sexy quality it whispered into his ear.

“God fucking damn _yes_ , Neji, I want you fucking me into the dirt,” Kiba said, almost moaning it out as his mind jumped ahead of himself. “And I wanna feel you down my throat too, I wanna see if I can suck you dry and make you cry,” He responded huskily, turning his head and nibbling at Neji’s own ear.

Neji smirked and pulled back, not letting the other’s hair go yet. “If you really want all that, you’ll go get the necessities; lube, condoms, anything else you’d like. And rent a room for the night at the inn three streets from the bookstore. I won’t be fucking in front of your dogs and it’s just not possible in the Hyuuga compound.”

He let go of Kiba’s hair and took a step back. “I’ll meet you there in two hours. Agreed?”

Kiba whined, his eyes sparking with rekindled lust. Coy little bastard.

“Fucker, I said dirt not cum stained inn sheets,” He growled. He was so tempted to advance on Neji then, but his cock actually told him no for once. The Hyuuga might call it off if he did that. He was to be treated like a skittish dog.

“But I’ll do it for you, my little white eyed princess,” He said, licking his lips as he imagined what fun they would be having soon enough.

Neji’s smirk widened. “You’ll see how like a princess I _really_ am,” he said, then added in a haughty tease before turning, “And I’m sure you’ll have enough dirt on you for that fantasy. See you in two hours.”

Kiba snorted, shivering at the thought.

“I’m stiff just thinking about it!” He called before leaping away, hurrying to gather all that he might enjoy. He’d be so poor by the end of this night.

\--

Neji frowned to himself as he sat in his room. It was just under a half-hour until he was supposed to meet up with Kiba and he still felt uneasy about it. He knew he could just not show up, but he was sure that the Inuzuka would start stalking him if he did that. It was the sort of thing a ruffian like him would do, after all.

He stood with a sigh, deciding against changing his clothes—it’s not like he was trying or had to impress anyone. He did make sure he looks presentable, though, before sliding open the shouji and stepping into the hall and then the compound all together.

Kiba walked around the room he’d rented, fidgeting about as his body surged with adrenaline. He’d ransacked his closet for all he owned, not really knowing what the hell Neji would want. He’d brought condoms, ribbed and smooth, pre-lubed and dry, flavored and plain. Along with multiple sex toys, such as anal beads, cock rings, vibrators, hand cuffs, rope, silk ties, collars, bells, a riding crop…

“Wonder if he likes to role-play?” He asked himself, pulling a police cap out of the box of clothing he’d placed discreetly by the bed, twirling it around on one finger. It was all neatly tucked away, so that if there was anything Neji _didn’t_ like, he wouldn’t see it and be turned off.

Neji was a bit put off that Kiba hadn’t been waiting in the lobby for him. He’d had to ask the desk clerk if the boy had even reserved a room and where it was. At least the clerk hadn’t asked for a reason, but he could only imagine what they were thinking.

He still had a frown on as he stopped in front of the room’s door and knocked on it. Of course they couldn’t find the spare key either.

Kiba jumped from where he lay, daydreaming about being a pirate while he had an eye-bandage on, the kind that had thin white strings going off from the white patch over his eye. The snow white bandage stood out against his tan skin and chocolate hair brightly, his jacket discarded across a pillow leaving him in a plain black shirt and netting.

“Hey Neji, glad you didn’t ditch.” Kiba said after swinging his legs over and opening the door, forgetting the fake bandage in his surge of excitement.

Neji stared at the dog-nin for a minute, just standing in the hallway, forgetting about how irritated he was in his confusion. “Wha—Is something wrong with your eye?” he asked.

Kiba blinked, the action reminding him of what was on his face. He started laughing; lifting the bandage off carefully as there was a string going across his face.

“No, I’m fine; it’s a part of a nurse costume I brought, in case you were into dress up or somethin’,” He explained. He took a step back, waving for the Hyuuga to step into the room, smiling. “I was kinda just playing around while I waited for you to get here."

Neji suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. There was definitely no turning back now, not if he wanted to keep his pride at least. “Costumes? What sort of things did you bring?”

Kiba bounced to the bed, tossing the bandage into the box, reaching over for the cap he’d had earlier. He put it on, turning around with a cocky grin, licking his lips.

“Assume the position, Neji.” He couldn’t hold the look for more then a few seconds before he started laughing. He tilted it back from where it had shadowed his eyes, grinning in a friendlier, if devious, manner.

“Well, I had no idea if you’d even want to dress up at all, let alone what you’d want me to dress up in,” He explained when he was done laughing. “I’ve got tons of stuff, for men and women, whatever you want. Gothic, nurse, kitty, dog--” he chuckled at that, “--police, biker, soldier. You know. A little of everything.”

Neji let out a snort, looking at the other incredulously. When he’d told the Inuzuka to bring what he wanted, he hadn’t meant a whole store-full of sex props. He could only imagine what else he’d brought along.

“Let’s hold off on the costumes for a while,” he said, still not moved from his place near the door.

Kiba nodded, tossing the hat away with the other stuff. He looked back at Neji, cocking his head, considering. He sighed, crossing his arms and giving Neji a narrow eyed once over.

“You know, you won’t have any fun if you won’t _tell me_ what you like. I can’t read a person as good as you. I’m simple-minded. Spell it out for me.” He said, eyes relaxing as he sniffed the air discreetly. He didn’t even smell arousal on the Hyuuga at the moment.

Neji narrowed his eyes a little before smirking. “I am more than willing to try anything once,” he said, body relaxing slowly and unfolding his arms. He started walking over to the bed, each step graceful and just shy of sensual.

“But I’d rather see if you’re any good _without_ anything else interfering. To see if you’re worth my time.”

Kiba smirked, licking his lips. He sat up more in the bed, alert to the Hyuuga now, watching as Neji came towards him.

“Well that’s good. Then I have nothing to fear,” He said cockily, grinning in a lopsided manner at the other male.

“We’ll see about that,” the Hyuuga murmured, smirk growing just a bit. He stopped half a foot from the bed and looked down at the boy, raising an eyebrow. “We won’t see anything if you don’t start undressing.”

“Just didn’t know if you wanted the honors.” Kiba said with a smirk of his own, pulling both his net shirt and regular t-shirt off in one swoop, leaving him bare-chested. His breathing was deep and slow, his nostrils taking in as much scent as possible while his stomach moved with his inhalations. He began sliding his pants off, his eyes on Neji as the material slid over his tented erection still bound by black boxers.

“Want me to undress you?” He asked when he’d tossed the pants to the side, in the same place he’d thrown his shirts.

Neji could feel his body heat up as he watched the Inuzuka undress. He really hadn’t paid much attention to the other boy the last year or so, but now he could see why so many people would be willing to bed him.

His wandering eyes flicked back up to Kiba’s face at the question. It took him a second, but his smirk reappeared as he started undoing the black cover fastened around his waist, just letting it fall to the floor and pooling around his feet after he stepped out of his shoes.

“I can’t get my clothes that dirty,” he simply said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Kiba snorted, watching hungrily as Neji started removing his own clothing. He could taste it on the air as Neji began to actually get excited himself, making Kiba’s blood pump faster. He lay back on his elbows, leisurely taking in the sight the Hyuuga presented, waiting for him to be finished.

“See, I knew you were gorgeous,” He said as his eyes beheld more and more of the other boy.

“Well, I’m glad you haven’t gone blind, Inuzuka,” Neji said, half-teasing. He knew he was good looking. After all, he knew his fangirls didn’t stay because he was had been a number one rookie of his year.

He let his shirt slide slowly off him, teasing the dog boy with his body, almost putting on a strip show if not that he didn’t move around sensually while shedding his clothes. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them over his hips and let them fall to the floor as he reached up and untied his hitai-ate.

Kiba lowered his eyes down, slowly drinking in all of the pale glorious flesh the Hyuuga sported, encasing delicious and inviting muscles. He smirked, shivering just a little at the thought of being entered and owned by all of that silk covered steel - or even being the one to top that luscious body, if Neji was so inclined. The other was known for being stubborn beyond belief.

“Mmm, face and body are two things entirely, Hyuuga. Your face is pretty, but I’ve never seen your body before. Glad to see they match.” He gave a wicked grin, sitting up and standing, wanting to step forward and touch. He hesitated. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t just get up and walk away if he pushed his buttons, and neither would Shikamaru. Naruto didn’t have any buttons Kiba was willing to push. But Neji… Neji was Neji. One wrong move and he’d be left with an empty room and his hand.

Neji stepped away from the pile of his clothes, leaving his boxers and the cloth tied around his forehead on. He took a step towards Kiba, a few scarce inches from him. “Not getting cold feet, are we, I-nu-zu-ka?” he asked, almost purring out the other’s name.

Kiba shivered down his spine, reaching up and grasping Neji behind the head, marveling silently at how great his hair felt under his fingers. He brought their faces together wordlessly, kissing him with a hungry kind of want. He stepped forward with his body enough that his now straining erection brushed across Neji’s pelvis.

Neji smirked into the kiss, allowing Kiba to dominate it at first. He brought a hand up and trailed it down Kiba’s side, stopping at the hem of his boxers for a moment before moving across his hip and pressing his fingers into the other’s bulge.

Kiba shuddered, pushing forward when the hands touched him. He slipped his tongue along the Hyuuga’s lips, asking for permission with obvious longing. His own hands slipped forward, sliding over his smooth skin, gripping at his ass lightly.

Neji parted his lips and slid his tongue along Kiba’s, into his mouth, pressing forward and adding more pressure, nearly tipping Kiba’s head back. He kept his eyes open, watching the other’s face as he started rubbing Kiba, just using his fingers.

Closing his eyes, Kiba pushed back forcefully at Neji. He slid his tongue around the other’s mouth skillfully, plundering the Hyuuga’s sweet cavern with abandon. His body tensed up as Neji continued touching him, all too lightly and teasingly, making his cock hungrier rather than taking the edge off.

He slipped a hand away from Neji’s backside, forward, cupping at the long haired shinobi’s own erection.

Neji’s eyes flickered with lust before he silently activated his byakugan. He held back a smirk, more so it wouldn’t affect the kiss, now sucking on Kiba’s tongue, and gathered chakra into his fingertips. He trailed his hand up and released the chakra, stimulating the closest points to the groin.

If Kiba’s eyes weren’t already closed they would have slammed shut from the sudden explosion of pleasure throughout his body. His knees grew weak, his hands moving to grip Neji’s waist for support as he practically swooned, clamping down on the pleasure as best he could, and staving release. He drew back from the kiss, panting harshly.

“Fuck Hyuuga, you trying to make me cum early or somethin’?” He asked in a somewhat breathless manner, eyes opening halfway to look at the other, glazed in lust.

Neji smirked down at him, the doujutsu off again, arms now wrapped around his waist as well to hold him up. “I’m sure I could help you get back up for another round,” he said softly, smugness laced through his voice.

Still panting, Kiba smirked wolfishly. Cheeky bastard. He loved the confidence the Hyuuga had. It just made him realize how utterly great this was really going to be, especially if the older boy kept doing that thing with his chakra.

“Fuckin’ bastard aren’t you?” He leaned up, biting the other’s lower lip playfully. “Just wait till I get my lips around that cock of yours, then we’ll see who’s cummin’ early.”

Neji just snorted and leaned down, nipping back before turning it into a kiss. “And just how long will I have to wait for that?” he asked almost playfully.

Kiba kissed back eagerly, moving his hands again and pulling at Neji’s last bit of clothing that hid his erection, tugging it downward roughly.

“As soon as I feel like it or you tell me to?” Kiba snickered, leaning away from his lips and taking in the other’s ear, suckling softly.

Neji suppressed a shudder when the cool air hit his hot flesh and he pulled back, shifting and letting his boxers fall all the way off.

“What about now? Let’s see if you’re as good at sucking as you are at barking.”

Grinning, Kiba pulled away from the ear after giving a light kiss to the lobe. He dropped onto his knees without further speech, savoring the sight Neji presented him with. Even the Hyuuga’s cock was gorgeous.

“Do you have _any_ flaws?” He whispered as his eyes drank in the sight. He chuckled, glancing up with another grin. ”Aside from your personality, of course.”

Neji watched him closely, raising an eyebrow at the other’s comment. He knew he wasn’t the most open or easy-going person so he just smirked faintly and reached out, threading his fingers into Kiba’s hair, tugging lightly. “Just suck, Inuzuka.”

Kiba smirked devilishly. He turned his eyes back to the lovely column of flesh before him, licking his lips. He leaned forward, running a slick tongue up from base to tip in one hot, moist sweep. He latched his lips around the cockhead, suckling faintly.

He spent more of his concentration on moving his tongue, running along the pre-cum leaking slit, across the edges of the hot end. His hands kneaded at Neji where they were.

The only reaction Neji let show was the tightening of his grip and his eyes closing half way. He could feel some of his control slip as he got lost in the feeling of the Inuzuka’s hot mouth, but he had enough to not tremble from the stimulation so far.

He kept his head bowed, keeping his gaze on Kiba, it looking like the dog-nin was just waiting to eat up the rest of his erection.

Kiba began suckling, throat convulsing as he tried to milk Neji dry. He only relented when he decided that only the top just wasn’t good enough, slipping down a couple inches. His hand drifted over, gripping the base.

Neji let slip a small, soft moan, eyes slipping closed for a second before he snapped them open again. He wasn’t going to miss watching Kiba suck him off if he could help it.

Kiba closed his eyes, letting go with the hand he’d just moved. He slid down until he felt the rest of Neji’s nether regions touch his lips. With that he began to suck strongly again, almost harshly, his hands moving to the side’s of the Hyuuga’s pelvic, caressing and massaging.

Soon he slipped one hand back, over the sensitive skin of Neji’s sac, the smooth epidermis between balls and anus, and then tentatively traced a nail across the crevice. His eyes were open now, watching Neji for his reaction.

Neji shuddered, his whole body bowing forward a little as he shut his eyes, brows furrowing slightly, trying to hold back as much as possible. A groan slipped out, not knowing that the Inuzuka would be this good with his mouth, though it didn’t surprise him.

Pleased by the reaction, he slid his forefinger in up to the second knuckle, increasing his suction and bobbing his head. He closed his eyes again, content to learn how Neji liked it by the noises that slipped through his guard.

Neji's eyes snapped open and he made a small noise of protest, though it was quickly forgotten with the harsh treatment on his member. He could tell he wouldn't last too much longer, shivers pulling at his spine as his grip tightened on the dog-nin's hair.

Kiba could feel the other’s release; taste the energy coiling in Neji’s gut. He thought about stopping and prolonging it for the other nin, but then the urge to taste Neji overshadowed this. He wanted to swallow some of Neji’s seed, to let the rest flow over his lips and tongue and down the other’s shaft so he could lick it clean.

He pulled back his head until only the end was between his lips, sinking a second finger inside Neji while he waited, suckling.

Neji couldn't stop a small whimper from emerging, the heat of the other's mouth almost completely gone, as he pushed his hips forward. His legs locked up a little, just barely keeping him standing.

"Ha-aah, Kiba..."

Kiba glanced up, spreading his fingers and scissoring. He hadn’t wanted Neji to stop and moan his name; he’d wanted him to cum screaming it. He increased his sucking, using his free hand to begin pumping the hard cock, milking the delicious seed across his tongue.

Neji's hips jerked as Kiba pushed against his prostate, pushing him over his peak and spilling into the other's mouth. He bit down harshly on his bottom lip, keeping all but a muffled scream from escaping.

Kiba eagerly drank down Neji’s spend, opening his mouth wide and letting it coat his lips as he’d imagined. His fingers continued pumping in and out of Neji, his ears recording the sounds he made as he came.

He pulled back when the other was finished, licking his lips and savoring the flavor.

Neji shuddered, pleasant tingles still shooting to his groin. He half opened his eyes, looking down at the Inuzuka, the hand on his head barely gripping now; his other hand had moved at some point, resting on Kiba's shoulder to help keep him upright.

“So, still wanna test me or do you got any dirty little fantasies you keep hidden behind those white eyes?” Kiba said with a smirk, parts of his lips glistening with cum.

His eyes opened more, mind settling down and focusing again at his vaguely teasing remark. He flushed, eyes narrowing a little before he turned a question back on him, "Why; did _you_ have something in mind?"

Kiba smirked up at him, letting a glint of fang glitter over the shine of his wet lips. His eyes seemed particularly feral as he leaned in, nuzzling his cheek against Neji’s thigh.

“Neji, Neji, Neji, do you really wanna know what I wanna do to you?” His hand slid over the creamy, smooth skin as his lips brushed further in, kissing at the inner flesh, where a pulse-point was hidden. “What kinds of dirty things a mutt like me would dream of when presented with such pure white skin?”

Neji swallowed thickly, skin and muscle twitching under the touches, restraining. "And if I do? If I want to know everything you want to do?"

Kiba bit down, not enough to open the vulnerable artery but enough to bruise.

“Then I’d say you either don’t believe me or someone’s a masochist.”

Neji shuddered, biting down on his lip to keep a less-than-manly sound in. His eyes narrowed more, fingers tightening in the other's hair and tugging his head backwards. "And I say if you keep teasing me like that, someone will be left with their hand."

Kiba grinned up at the other, tugging on the hold at his hair slightly.

“Well then I shouldn’t mention that masturbation is one of my favorite hobbies,” He said, laughing lowly. “But, if you insist…” He pushed a third finger into Neji without warning, beginning to shove in and out savagely.

Neji let out a choked gasp, eyes widening slightly in surprise. He trembled lightly, Kiba's fingers slamming against his prostate in a sporadic enough pattern that he couldn't get used to it.

“Mmm, what am I going to do with you…” Kiba said thoughtfully, continuing his attack with his fingers while kissing lovingly at the bruise he’d left. There were many things he’d love to do, and many things he’d love to be done, but which to choose…

"Ngh, h-aah..."

Neji shuddered, fully hard again from the stimulation. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his legs prepare to buckle under him.

Kiba felt the strain in the other’s legs, smiling at a job well done. He stopped his hands movement, pulling out abruptly while standing. His arms encircled Neji’s waist, holding him up and pressing as much of his front against Neji’s as he could.

Neji couldn't hold back a small whimper, leaning against the other for support. His hand slipped down, both now on each of his shoulders and he opened his eyes, weakly glaring at the Inuzuka.

Kiba grinned, kissing Neji lightly on the lips.

“What? I didn’t want my little Hyuuga to fall.”

Neji flushed and pulled away, stumbling a little and falling back onto the bed's edge.

Kiba smirked, bending down and finally shedding the last of his clothing, freeing his erection to the open air. He moved forward, spreading his legs and slipping down until he was straddling Neji on the bed’s edge, arms moving to the older shinobi’s shoulders, hands twining behind the Hyuuga’s head.

“My little princess swooning now?”

Neji's eyes widened a little before narrowing, glaring at the smug boy. He snaked his arms around Kiba's waist, dragging him closer, his length rubbing against the other’s balls. He smirked and leaned up, nipping at the other's neck.

"Who's swooning now?" he muttered, pressing his molded chakra into his body again.

Kiba made a small, pleasured whine in the back of his throat, shuddering from scalp to toes and melting against the other boy, his release almost coming on him again. He nuzzled into Neji’s pale neck, tingles still shooting around under his skin.

“But I like it when you make me swoon, Neji,” Kiba whispered, wiggling his hips a little. “It’s enough to make me cum, if I wasn’t so used to holding it in.”

Neji shifted, moving his hands to grip at either of Kiba's hips. "Maybe you shouldn't," he started, rocking his hips up as he held the Inuzuka's still, "hold it in."

Kiba wriggled, moving his hips as much as he could against Neji’s hold. He nuzzled into the other boy’s neck more, smirking wickedly.

“If I do then you’ll have to bring me up again.”

Neji chuckled, moving away slightly but keeping his grip on the other's hips. "It can't take too much effort to get you at attention again," he mocked.

“Just like it wasn’t too much work for you, right?” Kiba mocked back, pushing his hips forward in an attempt to rock against Neji. He smirked. “I was leaning more towards how sticky we’d be if you kept bringing me over and over with your magic touch anyway.”

"Well," Neji started, a smirk growing on his lips, "if you don't want me to touch you..." He trailed off, taking his hands off of the other's hips and settling them on the bed on either side of him.

"You'll have to do everything," he finished.

Kiba grinned, sliding his hands away from each other and down Neji’s chest. He kept one at Neji’s side, splayed out and feeling the wonderful muscles of the other while his other hand ventured back. His grin became wicked as he leaned forward, a finger sinking into his own entrance.

“Fine by me, but join in anytime.”

Neji smirked and just laid back, folding his hands together over his chest. He was more than content to just watch the Inuzuka for now despite how aroused he was.

Kiba began moving his wrist, sinking a second finger in before he was quite ready, shivering at the sharp tang of pain that shot out, his cock twitching. He looked down at Neji lecherously, licking his lips.

“Do you care who’s top or bottom?”

Neji tensed slightly, pondering over it. He was rarely bottom and he didn't quite like it when he was, but he also knew that his partner at that time hadn't been the best either, despite what he’d said.

He let out a breath and shook his head. Obviously Kiba was experienced enough and if he did end up taking and not liking it, he could just tell him to stop.

Kiba’s grin grew even more, a third finger being added briefly before he pulled his hand away. He liked it when he wasn’t fully prepared, loved that biting edge of pain.

“Good, because I want you to fuck me.” He lifted himself off of Neji, crawling onto the bed. “Afterwards I’ll return the favor if you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

Neji's gaze followed him and he smirked slightly again, sitting up before turning so he was still facing Kiba.

"Want me to make you _swoon_ then?" he asked, moving over to him. He raised an eyebrow before asking another question, "Tell me, do you prefer it doggy-style?"

Kiba gave him a look, eyes hot with passion and tongue licking his lips in want.

“If you want me to cum so bad, go ahead.” He turned so his ass was to Neji, legs wide and pucker offered. “And I do. I wouldn’t mind if you fucked me like an animal, Neji.”

Neji chuckled and moved closer, draping himself over the Inuzuka's back. He trailed his hands down, slowly gathering chakra in his fingers again as he rocked against one of his thighs.

"Oh, I think _you're_ the animal," he murmured, biting down on his shoulder as he shoved his fingers into Kiba's entrance, rubbing them against his walls leisurely, releasing the chakra.

Kiba moaned openly, not holding back his release this time and letting it wash over his body, his muscles tensing in waves under Neji’s as he spilled over the bed and his stomach. He slumped down, pressing his forehead to the bed, panting, hands clenched in the covers.

“I think… we’re both animals… this time, Neji,” He panted, turning until he could see Neji out of one eye, grinning.

Neji pulled out his fingers and swiftly entered into Kiba before he collapsed, shuddering as the muscles clenched around his length. He pulled his hips back before slamming back in, keeping his gaze on the Inuzuka's upper body.

"Haa, maybe..." he muttered.

Kiba grunted, feeling the pain race along the edges of his pleasure, bringing out a throaty moan. He spread his legs, pushing back as much as he could, wanting Neji to slam deep inside him.

Neji gripped the other's hips and leaned forward, hair spilling out from the tie and over them, slamming in at a different angle and speeding up his thrusts.

Kiba groaned, feeling the soft caress of Neji’s hair across his skin while the owner of those strands attempted to fuck his brains out. Even with the short amount of time there’d been he could feel his cock rising again. He rose up; managing to get onto his elbows, spine curving under the rapture Neji was pounding into him.

“Oh, fuck yes!”

Neji let a small grunt escape him in response, hand now moving and roving the other's body, stopping as his fingertips grazed against Kiba's nipples. He started tweaking and pulling them, giving a particularly hard thrust.

Kiba moaned deeply, clenching his muscles in pleasure. He bit his lip, his fangs digging into the skin and flesh and drawing pinpricks of blood as he writhed under Neji, pushing his hips up to meet his hard thrusts, bending low to push the hard nubs of his nipples into the delicious pinch of Neji’s fingers.

Neji shuddered as his length was squeezed. He leaned down, resting his head on Kiba's back, thrusting more shallowly now. He twisted one of the nipples, thrusting a few more times before he tensed then released into Kiba.

Kiba whined when Neji began thrusting shallow, wriggling underneath the other as he felt he felt a flare of pleasure from his nipple and a sudden tensing from Neji, knowing the other had reached his peak. He leaned down onto one elbow, reaching the other back to begin stroking himself, knowing he wasn’t that far off from his own completion.

Panting softly, Neji pulled out of the other, trailing his hands down before forcefully flipping him over. He grabbed both of Kiba's wrists, pinning them down on the bed with a wicked grin.

He shifted down and swallowed Kiba right to the base, eyes rolled up to watch him.

“Ah-ha!” Kiba moaned, back arching off the bed at the unexpected heat surrounding him, engulfing him in slick wetness down to the end. He shuddered, hands tightening and nails ripping through the fabric underneath.

Neji smirked around Kiba's erection, pushing his tongue against it then giving a harsh suck, head starting to bob.

Kiba shivered, his arms reflexively snapping upward and dragging his hands across the blanket, shredding it down to the sheets in five long slashes each. His leg twitched in a spasm of pleasure, the muscles bunching and flexing as he resisted the urge to buck into Neji’s mouth.

“F-fuck…” He moaned, head tilting back as his hands reached out for another handful of blanket, puncturing the soft surface.

Neji watched him thrash as best he could while moving. He stopped, just sucking at the tip and letting his tongue dart into the slit, licking up the leaking pre-cum. Like before, he suddenly swallowed him to the base, gently biting down on him as he literally swallowed, throat muscles contracting around him.

Kiba shuddered, his entire body tensing as he felt his release swirl to the front, knowing it was too soon to verbally warn the other. He came moaning and half calling, his hands shredding another foot of blanket in his ecstasy.

Neji choked a little as it hit the back of his throat before he moved back, easily swallowing the rest of it. He pulled back completely, sitting back on his heels as he watched Kiba recover.

Kiba slumped down, his entire body buzzing with pleasure. He let a smile take on his lips, closing his eyes as he just lay there, enjoying the afterglow.

“Fuck Hyuuga, you can suck some good cock.”

Neji smirked and leaned over him. "Ah, but that would imply that you have a good one, doesn't it?" he asked, mocking as he slid a finger down the length.

Kiba grinned, skin twitching as Neji touched him.

“Even if I knew you weren’t kidding, Hyuuga, I’d like to remind you that it’s not what you got, but how you use it.”

Neji gave a snort and sat back, flicking his hair behind him again. "Hm," he started, smirk widening, "but if you've got it, flaunt it, right?"

“I flaunt it in bed, is that enough?” Kiba said, laughing as he sat up on his elbows. He could feel his energy coming back, almost ready for round two already.

"Oh, I've seen you flaunt it in public, too," Neji said, remembering that almost every time the Inuzuka got drunk, he put on a strip show.

Kiba grinned again, a flash of fang showing as he slid forward, running his hands up Neji’s sides.

“I’d give you a private show, but you’ve already seen what I’ve got to offer.” He said, ticking his nails gently across Neji’s cock.

Neji held back a shiver, but couldn't stop his muscles from twitching, keeping his eyes locked on the younger boy.

"Mm," he agreed, "but you haven't shown me what you can do with it, since you're so prideful of that fact."

“Yes, I’d love to show you what I can do.” His eyes drifted to the side, where he’d clawed at the bed, gutting the blankets surface to the white innards of its sheets. “Though you might have something to fear, princess.”

His eyes narrowed again at the petname before he scoffed. "I'm a ninja, if you haven't forgotten, Inuzuka. As long as you don't leave lasting marks, I'm sure I can handle whatever you throw at me."

He wasn't sure why he was going along with it, instead of just... leaving. They had already had sex and that's all the younger boy had wanted, after all.

Kiba’s lips curled into an oh-so-amused smirk, his hand curling around Neji’s dick, the soft flesh only a little hardened. He gripped his own, not even as far along as Neji’s, and began to pump both of them to life.

“Oh, nothing’s lasting if you go and get it healed up.”

Neji did shiver this time, leaning back on his arms and letting the other take control for now.

"I don't want rumors flying around," he said, glancing away.

Kiba increased his pace, leaning in to kiss Neji on the lips.

“I’ll control myself then, princess.”

He glanced back over, relieved, and hesitated for a moment before moving forward and initiating another kiss.

"Good."

Kiba laughed lowly, amused by Neji not responding to the petname. He let go of both their cocks, reaching forward and flipping Neji onto his back.

Neji tensed slightly at the laughter, positive the Inuzuka was mocking him. His body automatically tensed further as he was forced into a vulnerable position, even if he knew he wouldn't really be hurt.

"What’s the point of me stretching you if you’re just gonna ruin it by flinchin’?” Kiba said, kneeling in between Neji’s legs.

"Sorry if I'm not used to being fucked," he hissed out, taking his remark as a blow to his ego. He took a deep breath and forced his body to relax.

“Really? It’s awesome, you should do it more often,” Kiba said with another laugh, grasping the Hyuuga’s hips lightly, positioning himself.

Neji just glared at the dog-nin, holding his tongue as he had the urge to ask him to be careful. He wasn't some weak, little kid who needed to be babied; he was a Hyuuga!

Kiba just grinned, gripping at the pale hips tightly, making sure to keep his fingertips flat so he didn’t harm the older boy. He began sliding in, going slowly, letting Neji’s body get used to the feel of him.

Neji focused his mind on staying relaxed and breathing evenly. It felt weird, not that he hadn't known what it would feel like, but... there was no pain; at all.

He swallowed thickly, squirming a little after a while, pushing up the last few centimeters.

“Hold still; it’s hard enough not to slam into your tight ass without you squirmin’ and all,” Kiba growled, fingers stiffening as he resisted digging his nails in.

Neji glared up at him, reaching up and dragging him down by his hair. "Don't treat me like I'm frail, Inuzuka. I won't break," he said, despite his worry just a minute ago. He lifted a leg up and hooked it around Kiba's waist, bringing him closer. "So, _move_."

Kiba allowed a grin to curl his lips and show off his fangs, bending down and kissing Neji.

“With pleasure, princess.” Without further wait he pulled back, slamming in to the hilt. He didn’t increase his grip, instead pushing down to pin Neji’s hips to the bed while he began ramming in, stronger and faster with each thrust.

Neji tried to keep glaring at him, he really did, but he couldn't keep it on his face as pleasure kept sweeping through him. His grip tightened on the younger boy, eyes fluttering closed at a hard thrust, biting his cheek to keep in a moan.

Keeping up his rough rhythm, Kiba’s hand moved to the side and fisted Neji’s unattended member, pumping him at about the same pace as his wildly thrusting hips, running a thumb along the end every now and then.

Neji whined softly, trying to roll his hips into the extra touches though not quite able to with the brutal pace. He let his mouth fall open with a moan, able to keep enough conscious thought that he knew if he bit any harder, his lip would split.

His head started spinning after a few thrusts in succession went right into his prostate, twisting and arching slightly as he came.

"Aah, Kibaa...!"

Kiba’s features tightened, his own release surging out as Neji clenched around him, his ears ringing with the voice the Hyuuga had used calling his name.

He shivered as his orgasm finished, slumping forward but not allowing himself to collapse on top of the other male. He grinned in a tired, satisfied way.

“So, like being on bottom, princess?”

Neji glared tiredly up at him. It had definitely felt better than he thought it would have, but he'd eat his own hair before admitting that.

"Would you kindly get out and off of me?" he asked, voice somehow both sarcastic and cold.

Kiba’s grin gained a little energy before he did as asked, falling to the side with a light bounce. His arm draped over Neji’s stomach, placing his chin to the Hyuuga’s pale shoulder.

“You liked it that much? I’m glad. You seemed kinda stiff.” He smiled, kissing at the shoulder.

Neji flinched slightly at the kiss, mentally berating himself after for being affected. He didn't like post-coital cuddling but obviously the other ninja did and he had paid for everything, so he couldn't be too rude.

He turned his narrowed gaze on Kiba, not moving his head, and said, "Be quiet for once if you want me to remain here."

Kiba smirked at the other, lifting up onto one elbow.

“One more question before you stalk off in a princess huff.” He said, trailing a finger through the mess Neji had made on his own chest.

“Want me to clean you?”

Neji scowled, cheeks coloring a little. He knew Kiba wasn't, but he couldn't help but feel he was talking down to him. He forcefully pushed away that feeling for now and nodded.

Kiba grinned, rolling away to get a wet towel. When he came back he placed it to the side, instead leaning over Neji from where he knelt, parallel to Neji with his knee at one of Neji’s hips. He put his hand beside the boy’s other hip, sliding it up as he leaned down and began lapping up the spilled stickiness.

Neji's eyes widened and he squirmed, sliding up the bed and away from the Inuzuka. "What are you doing?" he snapped, blush deepening no matter how he tried to push it back. It was one thing doing it in the heat of the moment and another after.

Kiba looked up at him, licking his lips.

“Cleaning you, like I said.”

His eyes narrowed again and he shook his head, tensing.

"Use the towel." It wasn't a request.

Kiba sighed, slumping down, cradling his head on his arms as he looked at Neji with one eye.

“What’s wrong with you now? You got a thing against being licked?”

Neji took a deep breath, keeping his exasperation and temper in check before he moved off the bed, grabbed the towel and his clothes, and headed into the bathroom; trying to walk as normally as possible.

Kiba sighed even more, rolling onto his back and taking a deep breath, stopping only when it felt like his stomach was two inches thin and his ribs would break through his skin. He exhaled again, getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

“Neji, I’m… sorry.” He scrunched his nose at the word but continued, “I don’t know why you’re mad and all but look, if you tell me these things that make you mad then I won’t do them, right?” He was about ready to swallow his own tongue by the end, but he was proud that he’d been able to say that without throwing in some rueful comment. And he hadn’t called him princess. He deserved some points for that.

Neji paused in cleaning up, before continuing, jaw clenched. Truthfully he didn't know why he was angry either and that bothered him more than anything the Inuzuka had done.

He redressed himself and tied up his hair again, mildly upset that there wasn't a brush in the bathroom. He re-tied his hitai-ate and schooled his face before opening the bathroom door again.

Kiba scrunched his face at Neji, lip curling in displeasure. He didn’t like that Neji wasn’t telling him anything, getting mad over something and leaving him in the dark.

“Fine then; leave. Leave and don’t tell me what’s up and keep masturbating over people you can’t have.” He turned, stalking over to the bed, flopping down. “Room’s paid for whether you’re here or not anyway.”

Neji stiffened, eyes flashing with both anger and hurt. That had been a low blow and Kiba knew it. Against his better judgment, he turned towards him and glared.

"You asked me for a fuck, not time to talk. Well, you got that fuck and another, so don't complain," he snapped.

Kiba turned so his back was to Neji, letting the other’s hurt roll off of him, clenching his fists.

“That’s right princess, I got more then I bargained for.” He closed his eyes, willing Neji to just walk out the door. “I didn’t want a fucking talk either, but you had to go all prissy bitch on me over nothing!”

"If you had just used the towel, it wouldn't matter! And stop _calling_ me that," Neji growled. "In case you hadn't noticed through all the sex, I'm _male_."

Kiba growled, turning over with a snarl to glare daggers at the haughty teen.

“Well, Neji, maybe if you didn’t act like such a girl then I could look at you and not get the urge to call you princess, because so far even with your seed hot on my lips it’s not that hard to forget what gender you are!”

"Maybe you're just too _stupid_ and clueless instead!" he yelled back, hands clenching into fists. "I shouldn't have wasted my time on you, Inuzuka, you're not _worth_ it."

“I shouldn’t have listened to Shikamaru and come looking for you! I should have just left you to your precious clan and your loving hand because no one else in this village, or even the whole fucking world could ever stand you as more than a one-night stand!”

Neji tensed even more, jaw clenching. "And I bet everyone just loves what a little slut _you_ are, right?" he hissed. "Don't show your face around me again."

He turned around, heading for the door again.

“I’d rather be a slut then to be like you any day, Neji,” Kiba said, glaring at the other’s back.

"Of course you would," Neji said, hand pausing near the door. "You have no pride or integrity."

“Pride or integrity? I’ve got that Neji, only difference is I know how to have fun. I’m not some heartless pawn to my family, jumping when they say jump, fucking when they say fuck.” Kiba scoffed. “I bet you were waiting till they set you up on an arranged marriage, right? That’s when you’ll fuck a girl, when your clan says you can. Of course, there’s no problem if you fuck a man, two men can’t reproduce. Is that why you fuck around with guys, Neji? Because your dick in another man’s ass is the only freedom you’ve got with your precious clan?”

Neji shut his eyes, outstretched hand clenching. "Shut up," he spat. "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

Of course he was right, and that just hurt even more.

“Why should I shut up? Just because you listen to what others tell you doesn’t mean I will.” He swung his leg over the edge, not standing. “But then my clan isn’t as crazy as yours, is it? My clan doesn’t dictate who I can fuck, my clan doesn’t tell me I’m a lesser member. My clan doesn’t scar its own kind.” He grinned harshly, tapping his forehead with a clawed forefinger. “At least they made it pretty though, eh, princess?”

Neji's body trembled slightly and in a flash he was by Kiba, byakugan activated, and jabbed two fingers into his gut, repeating in several more places.

"Don't talk like you understand, Inuzuka," he growled out. "And at least _my_ clan doesn't piss on furniture like an animal." He turned and strode out of the room, leaving the door open, not caring if someone saw Kiba naked on the bed.

Kiba had time to widen his eyes in surprise, his control suddenly gone as his body slumped back. He’d never expected Neji to lose control as bad as that, not even with the harsh words they’d been shooting back and forth. He began cursing the Hyuuga; the damn prissy little fucking princess!

\--

Neji made his way back to the Hyuuga compound, not paying attention to anyone he passed along the way.

 _How_ dare _he say such things! Even though what he'd said was true, doesn't mean he understands it; understands what I go through! Damn him!_

He stood outside the compound and took a deep breath, wanting to control himself before showing himself to his... 'family'.

“N-Neji nii-san?” Hinata said softly, seeing her cousin standing rigidly before the entrance to the compound. By the set of his shoulders he wasn’t in a good mood. Hinata pressed forward, having been out for an easy stroll and just returning for the day.

“Is s-something th-the mat-ter?”

Neji turned his head to look at her, expression calming a bit though you could tell he was still angry.

"No, Hinata-sama," he said. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

She gave Neji a hurt look, confusion eating up at her. She knew Neji wouldn’t have told her if anything was bothering him, but still, she wished her cousin could be a little less cold to her sometimes…

“N-neji nii-s-san, I h-hope you know I-I’m here… I-if you need a-anything.”

Neji's expression softened a little more, grateful, but this was definitely not something he could discuss with her. Not only was it about the Souke again, but about her teammate and friend as well. It wasn't his place to burden her like that.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," he replied, giving a short, polite bow. "But I think I just need to turn in early tonight."

Hinata nodded, a little sadly. She walked beyond her cousin, up to the entrance he had yet to cross beyond. She turned, smiling at him.

“A-alright Neji. H-have a-a nice night.”

Neji nodded, managing a small smile back. He waited until she had disappeared into the house, then went in himself. Once in his room, he changed into his sleeping yukata and let his hair out from the tie before putting it in a loose braid to prevent knotting. But it wasn't for a few more hours that he actually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Kiba cursed, Akamaru whining from the sidelines as he launched himself at the next tree, demolishing it under his claws and brute force.

“Can you believe that selfish, arrogant, self-absorbed fucking asshole?!”

"K-Kiba!" Hinata gasped, flinching a little as the tree's debris flew everywhere. She brushed some out from her hair, looking at him in concern. He hadn't stopped yelling since he'd shown up to the training field and all Hinata could get from it so far was that he was upset with Neji. She knew he wasn't the easiest to get along with, but...

“Hinata, how can you even stand to be related to such a complete and utter prick!” He demanded, not even looking at the girl in question as he shot towards some of the larger chunks of tree left, picking them up and pulling them apart bit by bit by bit, imagining it to be the stick lodged up Neji’s tight ass. In a fit of newborn rage as he remembered just how tight, he suddenly cracked a limb against another one, both of the heavy branches splintering under the force.

“No pride my fucking ass! He’s the one with way too much! Someone needs to pull the fucking stick out and beat him over his pretty princess fucking head!”

Hinata blushed brightly. She was used to Kiba being crude, but it still shook her every time. "K-Kiba, ah-um... w-what happened?"

Kiba rounded on her, another unfortunate branch held above his head, poised to be smashed against its fallen comrade’s remains. His nostrils flared as he dropped it, waving a hand angrily.

“What _happened_ was that last night me and Neji fucked around and in the end when I started to clean him up _without_ a fucking towel, he pitched a bitch fit at me! I even fucking apologized to the ass and he just kept on throwing a hissy fit! Last time I ever let him take my ass for sure; I’m surprised his dick wasn’t cold, fucking ice princess that he fucking is. Fucking queen.” He punctuated his anger by kicking the branch he’d intended to smash.

Hinata's face grew redder, the blush covering her entire face as she stuttered nonsense. She hadn't expected anything like _that_! Somehow managing to not faint, she stuttered out, "D-d-d-did you h-hurt hi-him or s-something, m-maybe?"

Kiba gave her a genuinely insulted look.

“…not physically, and only after he’d said some nasty things first!” He said hotly. “And besides, Neji was the one to go all byakugan on me and leave me paralyzed in a hotel room!”

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. Neji wouldn't do that! ...Would he?

"H-he did th-that?" She frowned slightly, remembering how angry he looked the night before. Obviously something really bad had happened but... what?

Kiba sneered.

“Yes, the precious Hyuuga Neji lost his temper and attacked.” He kicked out, catching a thin branch and snapping it. He knew he’d brought it on himself with the harsh words, but damnit! Neji had said some bad things too!

She winced slightly, glancing away. She really couldn't believe that her cousin would do that; not on purpose or with bad intent. It just wasn't like him.

"I-I'm su-sure he didn't m-mean t-to hurt you..."

“Oh, I’m sure he did Hinata.” He crossed his arms, his fingers tapping impatiently across the jacket he always wore. “To tell the truth I did kinda provoke him, but still! He didn’t exactly sit back and look pretty during the yelling.”

Hinata sighed, fidgeting with a bit of her hair. "W-what d-di-did y-you say?" she asked hesitantly.

Kiba sighed, scuffing his toes in the dirt. He couldn’t stay mad when talking to Hinata, not for long anyway.

“…I was mad okay? He said some really bad things and I said some bad things. That might have been about his clan. And might have been about his mark.”

"O-oh! K-Kiba..."

No wonder he had been mad. That wasn't something you talked about with Neji, especially not as an argument or insult.

“He deserved it Hinata! He called me a slut, said I had no pride!”

"I-I-I... s-suppose..." she whispered, forehead creasing in worry. "B-but y-you do s-sleep around a-a lot..."

Kiba’s eyes widened, before narrowing down, masking his hurt with still more anger.

“You Hyuuga’s are all the same, aren’t you? All you can see is the number of people I’ve been with, not who, or when. You call it disgusting and immoral and… and Hinata just go away.” He turned, Akamaru already by his side, whining again. He rested his hand on his dogs head, biting his lips to keep in his anger and any more words.

Hinata gasped and shook her head, bowing low. "I-I'm s-sorry, K-Kiba-kun," she said quickly. "I d-d-didn't m-mean... I-I j-just thought, m-maybe th-that's ho-how he s-saw it?"

She knew her friend didn't just sleep around with anybody, but there had been quite a few.

Kiba turned, waving a hand dismissively.

“No Hinata, you and your own just don’t get it. To my family, to me, sex is a part of life. A way to show someone you appreciate them, their body, a connection. Yes, I do it for fun too, but never with anyone I wouldn’t consider… worth it.” He shook his head. “Whatever. I’m outta here.”

"K-Kiba, w-wait," she said, voice stronger than normal, but still soft. "I-I k-know th-that it's special t-to you... I underst-stand. N-Neji-niisan j-just... H-he has it harder w-when i-it comes to th-that..."

“No, it’s… you make it seem ritualistic Hinata.” Kiba couldn’t help but smile. “It just… is. It’s not special, or not the way you make it seem, it just is. It’s like, you wouldn’t hug a stranger right, but you’ll hug your friends? Well I wouldn’t fuck some guy, but I’ll lay with someone I respect.” He wouldn’t call Neji a friend, but he did respect him. He turned back.

“Don’t you dare repeat that to anyone.” He said, a little embarrassed. To him it was a kind of knowledge that he just knew, and he forgot that others didn’t think that way and explaining it to someone like that felt a little weird. “Especially not Hyuuga."

Hinata shook her head, smiling a little shyly. "I-I won't, K-Kiba..."

Kiba let his shoulders relax, slumping a little. Hinata would keep her word, or at least have a really good reason for breaking it. She was trustworthy.

“I’d hate to hear what Neji thinks about that…” He mumbled, fidgeting with his hands a little. “So just forget about everything, alright? This whole conversation. Me and Neji never got together.”

Hinata hesitated for a moment before giving a nod. "A-Alright, Kiba," she said softly. Of course if she could pry information out of Neji without asking anything...

Kiba sagged a little more in relief. He smiled at her thankfully, though he wished sometimes that he could stay mad at her. It just wasn’t fair that he couldn’t.

“Thanks Hinata. You know, talking about feelings and crap and not making it seem so stupid and girly.” Otherwise he’d probably still be off killing trees.

Hinata covered her mouth as she giggled. "I-I'm just glad I c-could help," she said, smiling.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Kiba said, lifting hands behind his head. “Let’s start training for real now.”

Hinata nodded, still smiling lightly, and activated her byakugan, ready for their usual training session.

\--

Later, wandering the compound, Hinata couldn’t help it. She sought out Neji, hoping to maybe find out a little more about what had happened.

She flushed, about to check if her cousin was in his rooms. Well, not that much more. She flushed harder and announced her presence. She found using Byakugan to check rooms was both rude and a little dangerous.

“Neji? I-if you’re in th-there, I-I’d like t-to t-t-talk.”

Neji had had the whole day to not-sulk (because Hyuuga's never sulked, of course), and feel bad about what he'd done. Not that Kiba hadn't deserved to be attacked, but...

He let out a sigh and stood up as his cousin's voice filtered through the door. He went over and slid open the door, looking down at her. "Yes, Hinata-sama?"

“I-I w-was wonderi-ing if you w-were still u-upset? F-from last n-night.”

Neji shook his head, frowning a little. "I'm fine," he said, lying.

Hinata frowned a little, worry etching onto her soft features.

“N-Neji-nii, p-please. S-someth-thing is u-upsetting y-you.”

He stared at Hinata, expression softening after a while. "It's nothing, Hinata," he said, dropping the usual suffix. "Don't worry yourself."

“I-I am al-already w-worried.” She said, giving him pleading eyes. “Neji-nii, p-please, t-t-tell m-me what’s w-wrong.”

Neji hesitated. He didn't want to upset her, but it wasn't something he could talk about with her. What would she think if she knew he had gone and attacked a friend of hers like that? Or what they had done before that? No he couldn't tell her.

“N-Neji…” Hinata chewed her bottom lip, but decided she had to at least know Neji’s side of it. “D-do y-y-you know w-why K-Kiba-k-kun was u-upset t-tod-day?”

Neji inwardly winced. Of course Kiba would still be upset. "...We had a disagreement yesterday," he said finally.

Hinata frowned even more in worry, hand tightening and pressing to her mouth as she lowered her eyes.

“N-neji-nii, w-will you t-t-tell me w-what a-a-about?”

"Hinata-sama," he started, ready to lie through his teeth. "It's not something you should concern with. It was something petty and I'm sure it will blow over in time."

“F-forgive m-me, N-n-neji-nii, b-but y-y-you aren’t p-petty.” She said, looking up quickly. “W-what h-happened?”

Neji sighed, looking at the ceiling for a while before taking a step back into his room. "Let's not talk about this out here."

Hinata’s eyes widened slightly. She’d never been into Neji’s room before. She breathed deeply, nodding to her cousin, stepping over the threshold.

Neji really must have been affected by this if she was being invited into his personal space.

Neji sat down next to his futon, legs folded under him in proper posture. He nodded silently to the cushion, letting her sit there comfortably.

She did so, her worry increasing. From what Kiba had said it was just a fight, albeit after having sex…

Neji was silent for a while, trying to find a way to say what happened without actually giving anything away.

"...We had an argument; insults were thrown by both of us. It's not something I'm proud of doing."

“A-a-a-argum-ment a-a-about w-what?” Hinata asked, trying her best not to flush as she remembered all that Kiba had told her.

Neji studied Hinata critically for a while. "...He did something I was not comfortable with and then over-reacted."

“K-kiba o-over-react-ted to something y-you d-d-didn’t l-like?’ She questioned, finding it a bit strange. Kiba normally would have just teased someone if they were uncomfortable. It was his way.

Neji frowned a little, giving a nod. "It led to more arguing and things I'm sure we both regret were said. Like I said, I'm sure it will just blow over in a few days."

Hinata chewed her lip more. She didn’t want to tell Neji exactly what Kiba had said, but it was the most hurt she’d ever seen Kiba show…

“….P-please N-neji-nii, it w-won’t. W-whatever i-it is, K-kiba-kun w-was really h-hurt… H-he was hurting h-himself i-in a-a-anger…” She was sure some of those punches he’d given the unrelenting trees had to have hurt.

Neji looked startled for a second, glancing down at his lap. "...I see."

“N-neji-nii, please, e-even if y-you w-won’t tell m-me what h-happened, p-please j-j-just s-say you w-will talk t-to him?”

Neji sighed, closing his eyes and nodded. He didn't want to, but if Kiba was reacting like this he had to do something.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow."

Hinata smiled, a weight lifting from her chest. She’d gotten through to Neji without revealing anything Kiba had said.

“Th-th-thank y-you n-neji-nii!” She stood quickly, bowing. “I-I’ll b-be going n-now.”

Neji stood up as well, giving his own bow. "Of course. Have a good night, Hinata-sama."

\--

Kiba growled as he walked towards the meeting room. What was the big deal anyway, rushing around to get him to meet someone in private like this? Go to any training ground and it’s private. He sighed as he approached the door, clearing his throat in a gruff gesture to announce himself.

Neji tensed, sitting up taller and steeling himself for what he had to do. Now there was definitely no going back.

Kiba scowled as no one responded, using his nose to see if anyone was in there. He stiffened, recognizing who was behind the door only after he’d begun opening the door. He sighed in anger.

No going back now, not without seeming like a chicken.

He opened the door the rest of the way with a soft growl, glare and anger set protectively across his face and body.

Neji kept his face as calm as he could, the exact opposite of Kiba. He let out a breath and looked up at the other boy.

"...I apologize," he said simply.

About to snap out some form of unsavory comment, Kiba was caught off guard. He’d never expected Neji to apologize, not to someone like himself.

“…What for?”

Neji narrowed his eyes a little, wondering if the Inuzuka was being a smartass or not.

"For attacking you," he said. "While what you said... I cannot overlook what you said, but what I did in return was uncalled for. For that, I apologize."

Kiba let his shoulders slump a little in relief.

“Good. I thought you were going to apologize for the whole thing, but if it’s just for when you went crazy then I accept.”

Neji's shoulders tensed and he struggled to hold his tongue. He hadn't gone _crazy_! And he had hoped that Kiba would give an apology back for insulting him and his clan; even if it would be fake, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Very well; then I should leave you to... whatever I have pulled you from," he said, getting to his feet.

“Wait, Neji.” Kiba said, sighing. “Do you really care about what you did to me? You’re really sorry and not just doing it out of some weird obligation thing?”

Neji looked back at him, staring. "I would not be here if it was just some obligation or duty, Inuzuka," he said calmly.

“You’re the type to see your duties through to the end, Neji. You’d be here.” Kiba shook his head before the other could respond. “But since I think you’re sincere I’ll say this; I’m not sorry for what we did. It was some good sex. I’m not sorry for what I did that lead to the fight either. What I _am_ sorry for is what I said _during_ the fight.”

Neji relaxed slightly and nodded in acceptance, figuring that was the most he would get out of him. He wondered how much of it he was sorry for, but he didn't want to push it and he didn't want to be reminded of what he had said in the first place.

Kiba shifted a little, not sure what to say now. He was still a little ticked, but nothing he wouldn’t get over.

“So yeah… That’s it I guess.”

Neji gave another nod. "I'll see you around then," he said, turning and walking out.

Kiba gave a weak little wave, not knowing how he felt about the Hyuuga.

\--

“Alright, a mission finally!” Kiba said, stretching. He’d been forced to leave Akamaru at home, since the dog wouldn’t be coming on the mission. He mourned that, but his excitement at finally being able to get up and do something was greater than that. He stepped into the headquarters, moving to his debriefing room. He was surprised into speechlessness to see Neji sitting down in the room, obviously his partner in crime this time around.

Neji glanced over at his entrance, inwardly sighing. At least they weren't fighting anymore, but now it seemed a heavy awkwardness had settled between them instead. He wouldn't let it stain his mission success rate, though.

He turned forward again, looking back at the Hokage and waiting for her to fill them in as she had said they were only waiting for one other.

“Kiba sit. It’s just Neji.” Tsunade made an impatient noise. “You act like you’re seeing a ghost or something.”

Kiba shook his head to clear it, nodding at the Hokage. He sat down, doing his best not to glance at Neji as he did it.

“Alright, to lay it out for you two, there’s a missing nin that might be in a small village nearby.” She pushed a scroll towards the two. “This contains more information on the village. The nin is said to frequent a pretty ritzy club for the young and rich. The only problem is this club only allows rich _couples_ in,” she paused to let that sink in. “and at that, they are an entirely homophobic group.”

Neji reached out and took the scroll before Kiba could, leadership tendencies surfacing. He paused when opening it, looking back up at Tsunade with narrowed eyes. This did not sound promising.

"...Then why choose two _men_ for this mission, Tsunade-sama?" he asked suspiciously. "Shouldn't one of us be going with a kunoichi instead?"

“Ino and Tenten are on missions, I can’t afford to send Sakura on a mission, I don’t want to send Hinata. These sorts of places seem beautiful on the surface and then you set your glass down and someone spikes it for some entertainment. I’m left with a choice of men.” Tsunade sighed helplessly. “And those eight of you are cut back a full three due to Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke. Lee, I would never send on this kind of mission, same as Shino. Unfortunately Chouji doesn’t meet their standards."

"Which leaves us two.” Tsunade looked at Kiba coolly.

“Normally I wouldn’t send you out there either. Preferably this mission would have been Neji and Shikamaru. I need people who can remain calm under stress and you have a reckless habit of getting overeager.” She sighed again while Kiba sulked. “That’s why Neji will be team leader. You will obey everything he says to a T, got that?”

“Yes…”

Neji inwardly gloated but kept his face perfectly schooled from that. He was still confused though. "Alright, so... If we're going that still doesn't help much. Is this a stealth mission then; go in and out unseen?" That was ANBU's job, though, so why would they...?

Tsunade lifted a hand to the bridge of her nose. This was the hard part.

“This is an information gathering mission. How do you think we know where to send ANBU for stealth missions? Someone has to be sent to confirm the identity first hand. That’s you two. You’ll infiltrate, mingle and make nice, and then see if he’s our guy. The targets information, what you’re checking to confirm, is also in the scroll.”

“But we’re both still guys.” Kiba said. Tsunade winced at his speech. And he was going to attending what amounted to an old fashioned ball…

“Yes, the only ninja I have that can do it. Neji, you’ll play the part of the female; Kiba, the male. You’ll have to use make-up to cover your tattoos though.”

Neji paled. He had to do _what_?

"I... _what_?" he asked, almost squeaking, shaking his head. "No. No, there's no way I'm doing that."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and looked scary enough that Kiba thought twice about the teasing he’d been about to do.

“ _What_ did you say to your Hokage?”

Neji hesitated, intimidated by the woman, but he _really_ didn't want to dress and act like a girl. Especially not around the Inuzuka.

"I... are you sure no one else can do this? Anko-san, maybe?" he asked, trying to get out of it. He couldn't refuse unless he wanted to be suspended from all missions, or worse, but if he could find someone else to take Kiba's place...

“Young, Neji. Young as in twenty-four or younger, preferably younger. And no jutsu’s to hide appearances, too risky if it really is a nin in there. You and Kiba are my only option.”

Neji sighed, shoulders slumping a little in defeat. "When do we leave then?" he merely asked.

Sitting back with a satisfied curl to her lips, Tsunade folded her hands.

“Tomorrow, anytime between day break and noon. You’re the team leader, you decide. I’ll send someone with the necessary things and I’m betting you both don’t know how to apply make-up.” She laughed as Kiba growled. “So someone will stop by and give a quick lesson.”

Neji wisely kept his mouth shut about having to help Hinata and Hanabi put on make-up before attending the main branch parties. He pursed his lips slightly and nodded. "Understood. Is that all?"

Tsunade held up a hand, ticking off the main points as she spoke.

“Missing nin, Neji team leader, Neji cross-dressing, Kiba wearing make-up, gave you the scroll, told you the time, someone will give Kiba lessons on make-up, someone will give Neji his dresses… Yes, that is all.”

“Wait, why am I the only one getting lessons?!” Kiba asked, not happy about being the make-up guy. She snorted.

“Neji will probably get it the first time around since he’ll more than likely _pay attention_. You’re the one that would need more than one example.”

Kiba glowered but kept silent.

Neji's expression darkened at the reminder of what he had to do. He snapped out of his inward sulk, eyes widening. "W-wait, who is going to be... doing all... that?" he asked, hoping it wasn't someone he knew. He would never live it down.

“Sakura of course.” Tsunade said as if it were the most obvious choice in the world. Kiba blanched and snarled his response.

“No way! You could send Shizune or Anko or you yourself! It doesn’t have to be Sakura!”

“Shizune is helping me today, Anko isn’t all that appreciative of make-up and I’m busy.”

Neji let out a soft groan of despair. Yeah, he was _never_ going to live this down. Especially if Sakura ever let it slip to Naruto and then, god forbid, Shikamaru.

"Are you _sure_ there's no one else?"

Tsunade sighed. “Is there anyone in either of your families you’d be more comfortable with? Has Hinata gotten into make-up yet?”

Neji sighed softly through his nose and nodded. "Hinata has been using make-up for a few years now, just not every day." With Hinata, it was just as embarrassing; she was _family_ and respected him. But at least he knew she would keep it a secret from anyone else, including Hiashi-sama.

“What?! Hinata?!” Kiba looked horrified. Have his teammate be the one to do it? The girl he constantly said to keep the girly stuff to herself? The girl he’d used to have a crush on? The cousin to the guy he’d screwed just the other night?

“Yes and now it’s an order. It’s final.” Tsunade said, having had enough with their whining. Kiba looked like he would rather choke on his own tongue than have Hinata teach him how to apply make-up. She gave him her best scary look. He flinched but bit back a growl.

“Why not have Neji learn it and teach it to me later or something?” Tsunade sighed. Honestly!

“No! Now both of you; out!”

Neji stood up, ignoring them both as best he could, and walked out of the room. He was _not_ looking forward to the next few days, probably weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

“N-neji-nii I-I’m h-here with y-your d-d-d-d-dresses…” Hinata said quietly outside her cousin's room, holding onto the carefully packed bag. She’d decided to visit Neji first, having been told just what she was to teach them already.

Neji cast a desperate look at the door. He really, really didn't want to do this... At least it was B-Rank and decent pay.

Reluctantly, he stood up and went over to the door, sliding it open for her to enter.

Hinata blushed a little, stepping into the room for the second time in her life.

“Y-y-you d-don’t n-need my h-help w-w-with the m-make-up.” She said, holding out the bag. “D-do y-you?”

Neji turned and walked back over, willing a forming blush down. "No, Hinata-sama, I don't," he said after felt he had control over himself again.

She smiled, bowing to her cousin and not stepping further into the room.

“I-it’s u-u-understanda-able, N-neji-nii.” She said gently. For males, admitting they knew something like that was often uncomfortable.

Neji just nodded, not wanting to talk about it and just get it over with. "What do you have for the mission, then?" he asked, resigned to what he had to do.

“Th-this, N-neji-nii.” She held out the bag. Inside were several dresses and money if they needed to buy any more when they got there and of course a full make-up kit. “I-I’m t-t-told that y-you shouldn’t u-use too m-much of th-the m-m-make-up.”

Neji turned and took the bag, peeking into it. He blanched a little at all the different fabrics, some with busy and gaudy prints but most of them a solid color. He hesitantly pulled one out, unfolding a long blue gown, sparkling sheer fabric covering over the non-see-through bottom.

He felt like throwing the dresses and Hinata out of his room, but he clamped down on that urge.

Hinata flushed looking away as Neji began examining the clothes.

“I-I’ll b-be goi-ing now…” She trailed away, bowing and heading for the door. She still had Kiba to go visit as well.

Neji looked up, eyes a little panicked. He hesitated before swallowing some of his pride. "Hinata-sama, wait," he said, looking back down at the dress. "I... I may know how to apply make-up, but... I, uh... how do you get these things on?" He blushed almost as bad as Hinata, looking down in confusion at all the different snaps and ties and zippers.

Hinata turned back, blushing deeply herself. She stepped forward, lifting up one dress in example.

“Y-you slip it o-on here, a-a-and pull i-it up. Th-then you s-slip y-y-your arms th-through h-here, and r-reach behind t-to z-z-zip it up.” She demonstrated by pulling the zipper all the way down then all the way up. She continued through all the other dresses, finding a few that even she wasn’t sure about.

“I-I’m s-s-s-sorry I-I c-couldn’t help m-m-more, Neji-n-nii.” She said in apology when she’d finished walking him through the last dress.

Neji sighed and nodded, looking a little sick to his stomach. How the hell was he going to pull this off?

"It's fine, Hinata-sama," he muttered. "Ah, thank you for your help."

“Y-y-you’re w-welcome, N-neji-nii-san.” She said, smiling as she bowed. She headed for the door, sliding it open and turning back.

“G-good luck w-with your m-m-missions a-and g-good night, N-neji-nii.”

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," Neji said with a bow of his own. "And good luck in teaching Inuzuka what he needs to know."

She nodded at him, smiling, before she closed the door and left.

\--

“Man, this is so stupid…” Kiba said as he stood in front of his mirror the next day, holding the weird powdering puff thing and trying to powder the tattoos away. It wasn’t working and he knew it, but he was loath to use the cover-up creams until absolutely necessary.

“….Damnit.” He used a tissue to wipe what he’d done away, picking up one of the little round things, unscrewing the top. He dipped a finger in, smearing it over the red haphazardly, the finishing result a smeary triangle of a lighter tone on his cheeks. But the red was covered so it was good.

“Time to go see if Neji’s there…” He grumbled, shoving the make-up back into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and walking out to go meet Neji.

Neji hurried along the streets, keeping his head down for once. He didn't want to see anyone looking at him, didn't want to see if anyone recognized him, didn't want to see if they _didn't_ and were still staring.

He had, embarrassingly, found bras packed into the bag along with fake silicon breast to use this morning and it took him a full five minutes to get it on. He decided to wear one of the kimonos out of the village instead of a gown, hoping it would create less attention to him.

He arrived at the gate, peeking up through his curtain of hair, only using two barrettes on one side to keep it back instead of a tie. Not seeing Kiba there yet, he sighed and waited off to the side.

Once he’d actually arrived at the meeting spot, Kiba almost overlooked Neji. He stopped and stared, remembering that he was probably supposed to have put some of the fine clothing he’d gotten on as well.

 _Well, I didn’t know what he’d be wearing so…_ he tried to reason, shaking his head and walking up to the other boy.

“Hey… Nanao…” He said, about to say Neji. He might as well get used to saying his female name now.

Neji almost forgot his 'new name' but looked up, opening his mouth to greet him before gaping instead. "...You..." he trailed off, heaving a sigh. "You didn't put on your make-up right, you idiot," he hissed.

Kiba flushed, the heavy amounts of cover up hiding it in places so that it looked splotchy.

“I didn’t pay attention all right?! It doesn’t matter, the red’s all covered.” He hiked the pack on his shoulder.

Neji frowned and shook his head. "No, it obviously looks like you're covering something. Come on," he said, grabbing one of his wrists and pulling him over to a bench and making him sit. He put his own bag down on the ground before sitting next to him. "Get out your make-up and I'll fix it."

Kiba did so, a little surprised. He hadn’t thought it was that big a deal, honestly…

“So… I should probably get out the stuff to match you, huh?”

Neji gave him a displeased look but nodded. "This mission is supposed to be completely incognito," he re-explained quietly. "Anything that could hint at us being ninja, for example spots on our cheeks that show something is being hidden, is dangerous. We're civilians, nothing special about us except for our 'wealth'."

He took the make-up from him. "The minute we set foot outside those gates, we are Nanao and Kotsuke. Go change somewhere nearby; I'll wait here and fix your face when you come back."

“I know I know, but I didn’t know what you were gonna wear and I’ve gotta match to every outfit you’ve got.” He explained, looking at Neji’s kimono a second time before digging until he found the match. “And I just suck with make-up. Couldn’t even help my sister when she first started using it, she ended up stabbing me with the mascara thingy….” He was mostly grumbling to himself by the end, having been walking away during his trip down memory lane. Why she’d even asked him was beyond him, other girls did it on their own…

Neji sighed as he watched the other shinobi walk away. He could tell he'd be a stressed wreck by the end of this mission. Hopefully they would finish the mission within four days instead of the one-to-two weeks it was given.

Kiba walked until he was in a clearing relatively close by but surrounded by trees. He stripped down to his boxers, slipping the soft material over his shoulders and belting it down at the middle. He couldn’t really keep it from slipping top wise, but the small triangle of chest wasn’t enough to bother him. He was really more worried that Neji wouldn’t approve and would re-tie it for him. He’d worn his favorite boxers today, with little puppies in adorable poses.

He began walking back, his original clothing under one arm.

Neji pointedly ignored the man who was trying to get his attention and leering at him. God damnit, why him! At least it proved his disguise was flawless, though. He jerked away and turned to glare at the man when he started playing with his hair, trying to coax him to come closer.

Kiba at first wanted to laugh at the unfortunate man hitting on Hyuuga, when he remembered that Neji couldn’t use his magic fingers to knock him out even though they were still in Konoha. He paused, thinking. According to the roles they were playing he should be pissed at the guy. He smirked.

This was gonna be fun.

“Hey you, fucker. What are you doing to my girlfriend?” He demanded harshly, watching the guy snatch his hand back and bristle. Kiba had to resist showing his fangs, instead stepping forward, grabbing Neji’s hand and pulling him to his feet. An arm settled across the Hyuuga’s shoulder easily, the movement jerking his kimono open more, almost to the point of nipple but definitely enough to show off his fitness.

“Keep your hands to yourself buddy. This one’s taken and I’m sure if she wasn’t she’d still dump you on your ass.”

Neji snapped his head up when he heard Kiba, flushing as he was jerked forward into him. He mentally gave himself a pat on his back for not glaring at the Inuzuka either but he promised him a slow painful torture later.

The man stood up, looking between them, frowning. "Whatever," he scoffed, grinning a second later. "When you realize you should dump _his_ ass, honey, come look for me."

“I’m sure if she dumped me she’d be looking for a _better_ man not a worse one.” Kiba snarled, tightening his hold on Neji possessively.

The man just laughed before turning and walking away.

Once he was far enough away, Neji looked at Kiba, trying not to glare. He _had_ just helped him and had done just what he should've done for the mission. But that didn't make it any easier for Neji.

"You can let go of me now," he muttered.

Kiba turned, satisfaction warm in his belly and chest. So he might have spent too much time around canines, but successfully guarding something that was ‘his’ just felt damn good. He was reluctant to withdraw his arm but did so for Neji.

"Yeah…” He felt like he should say sorry but that would cheapen the glory in driving off the other male. “So you gonna fix my make-up or is it fine now?”

Neji shook his head. "No, I'm fixing it. You can still notice the shape of your tattoos and you didn't spread it evenly anyway." He sat back down and picked up Kiba's make-up case, opening it.

"Sit, boy," he said, giving a small smirk.

Kiba couldn’t help but grin, sitting casually on the bench, propping his arms up on the backrest, lifting the loose yukata so that it framed his collar and drew down his chest in a long narrow v.

“Yes, master.”

Neji let out a soft snort and brought out a moist cloth from the bag, reaching over and rubbing it across Kiba's cheeks, spreading the cold cream around and cleaning off the make-up.

Once he was clean again, Neji quickly brought out the foundation and dabbed it onto a wedge sponge before rubbing it on the other's face. He spread it around evenly, even down to his neck, making sure to use a little bit of a thicker coat over the actual tattoos just in case.

Kiba shivered a little, squirming when it went across his neck.

“Why’re you so good at it?” He said grudgingly, feeling Neji’s confidence in his movements.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Because I listened to Hinata," he lied. There was no way he'd admit it was from lots of practice. He put the make-up back in the bag, taking out a container of rouge and brushing just a little over Kiba's cheeks; without it he'd look too pale and unnatural.

When done, he put the rest of it back in the bag and closed it up, handing it back to Kiba.

Kiba blushed a little but didn’t even bite. He’d been too embarrassed to listen to Hinata and honestly hadn’t been sure how he’d fooled her into believing he could do it on his own.

“So while you’re at it, is it supposed to do this?” Kiba asked, grabbing the bag and setting it next to him, indicating his partially exposed chest.

"Not unless you're trying to be a male hooker," he said, trying to contain his exasperation. "Have you never really worn formal wear such as this?" he asked in disbelief as he stood up, indicating that Kiba should do the same.

Neji had worn the style of clothes that he was wearing too many times to count. But, then again, he supposed if the Inuzuka's spent money on such fine clothes it would be ruined quickly and, as such, a waste.

Kiba stood, plucking at the fabric in distaste.

“This stuffs too loose. It doesn’t feel right. It’s like I’m just wrapping a blanket over me, not wearing something that should stay on.” Kiba complained. Honestly, clothing should be more form fitting, like it’s meant to be there not like it’s just there. He shook his head to himself. No, these clothes made him feel like a snake about to shed its skin.

Neji frowned. "That's because you put it on loose," he said, reaching out and forcefully moving the other's hands. He wrapped it up higher and tighter so only just a small bit of his collarbone was shown.

"Hold it like that," he instructed, only letting go once Kiba held the fabric in place. He tugged the obi tighter around him to hold it in place then took a step back. "There."

Kiba growled and grumbled but had to admit it was better. Though it still felt loose compared to what he normally wore. He scratched his hip through the material testily.

“I don’t like it, but you made it better…” He admitted finally, turning to grab is stuff. “Let’s go already.”

Neji smirked and picked up his own bag. "We're only going to the next town to the east, so there won't be any need for running or using speed to get there," he said as he shouldered the bag.

“But then we have to go to stupid parties where everyone plays dress up.” Kiba said, waiting for Neji to take off. He was the team leader after all.

And he might not have paid attention to the map.

"You'll get used to it," he said, starting off and walking out of the village. "Believe me." He had with all the social gatherings he'd had to attend over the years.

“I don’t want to get used to them…” Kiba said, trailing off. “They sound like the biggest waste of time you could have.”

Neji chuckled and gave a nod. "For the most part, they are. It's really all just a big show to brag about what you have or could have. Sometimes to make connections in high places."

Kiba put his hands behind his head, scoffing.

“See? Stupid.” Although he wasn’t so sure his clan never did any of that. He was the younger child of his family, and they weren’t sexist so his sister would be the ‘heir’ to his mother and fathers legacy.

"Mm." Neji reached a hand up and tugged one of Kiba's arms down. "We're playing parts now, try to act more like Kotsuke's supposed to. I don't expect you to really play your part until we enter the town, but practice makes perfect."

“Kotsuke’s supposed to be an ass who flaunts his girlfriend like a trophy.” Kiba said, growling. “I’m supposed to brag about you and shit.”

"But I doubt he would be walking like a slob," he countered. "Only couples who are wealthy on both sides are allowed in, so you have to act more refined."

“So I have to pretend to be a bastard and I have to pretend to have a stick up my ass?” Kiba whined, dropping his hands and walking with his back straight. This mission sucked.

"And you think I'm going to enjoy acting like a weak, helpless girl? It's a mission and we have to do this whether we like it or not," he said, sighing. "Besides, the guy we're looking for isn't just a regular missing-nin. If he's there, the sooner we can get back and send ANBU to dispose of him."

“Yeah yeah, sucks to be both of us…” Kiba agreed. “What kinda place are we staying at anyway?”

Neji shook his head a little. "I'm not sure. Tsunade didn't give more information than that we're staying at a hotel close-by. It's called The Wakaya¹."

“Very informative. I wonder if they copped out for a good room, you know, since we’re supposed to be rich and all.” He caught himself as he tried lifting his hands to his head, a little frustrated that there weren’t pockets for his hands.

Neji smirked a little, noticing the catch and mentally approving. "Depends on how important this mission is to the Hokage," he said. "We all know she's shrewd with her money, well, unless with gambling, but it's important to keep our charade going, so..." He trailed off.

"I'm sure it's at least decent and not a hole-in-the-wall."

Kiba snorted but decided to wait until he saw the hotel for himself.

“So is there a party tonight? Are they even daily or what?”

"There's one tonight, yes," Neji said, frowning a little and not looking forward to it. "There are gatherings every night, but only a full-swing party once a week. We don't have to go every night, but we should go more than two or three times."

“It’s not a party if no one gets drunk.” Kiba grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Neji chuckled. "I'm sure someone will be drunk every night, there's always alcohol at these kinds of things."

“…Do you think Kotsuke would get drunk?”

"Maybe. Probably," he said, then shot him a small glare. "But _you're_ not going to. We can drink, but no more than three, preferably not even that many."

Kiba pouted at him.

“You’re no fun. I think it would solidify our characters. You could even lovingly support me back to the hotel room.”

"I'm sure you can act drunk perfectly fine, you've had enough experience. I don't care if you relax a little with a drink but you're _not_ getting drunk. It's a mission and you're to remain alert."

Kiba pouted harder at him.

“…Have you ever been drunk Ne… Nanao?”

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "And I don't ever plan to be."

Kiba remained silent in his shock, vowing to get him drunk before this mission was over and they parted ways.

“…Are we close to the town yet?”

Neji sighed, hoping he wouldn't be like Naruto and ask that every ten minutes. "No, another hour or so and we should be there."

Kiba sighed and grumbled and considered raising his hands above his head just to annoy Neji before discarding it in favor of simply walking.

\--

“Holy shit that’s awesome!” Kiba said when he saw the hotel, much better than any other mission he’d been on had ever given him.

Neji nodded silently, impressed with the hotel. At least Tsunade hadn't sent them to an average or less-than-average hotel.

He tugged gently on Kiba's arm, where his own were clinging and wrapped around ever since they could see the town's buildings from the distance. "Let's check in, Kotsuke-kun," he said, voice softer and higher-pitched than normal. His chest ached a little where he'd had to juuken himself to manipulate his vocal cords after they'd determined that he couldn't fake a female's voice on his own.

Kiba turned to Neji, trying to remember how his character acted. He was looking forward to teasing Neji as much as he could.

“Sure thing, babe.” He leaned in and buried his nose in the long black hair. “Aren’t you glad you’re with a guy with such awesome parents?”

Inwardly seething at having to do this, Neji just gave a small nod and plastered a smile on his face. "Of course, honey."

Kiba had to bury further into the luxurious hair to contain his laughter.

“Alright sweet thing, you go find someone to carry the bags for you while I talk to the clerk.” He said when he had control, waiting until they were inside before handing Neji his bag.

Neji bit the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling, tightening his grip on his arm in warning. He nodded and moved away, taking both bags before going to search for a bellhop.

It's a mission; he had to keep reminding himself.

Kiba left Neji, knowing the other had to be pissed. He grinned, speaking with the front desk about their rooms using the name Tsunade had given them. He came back to Neji with a keycard, still grinning.

“Ready Nanao?”

Neji turned around and looked at Kiba, nodding. "Someone already took our bags up for us," he said. Of course, he'd made sure to keep any shinobi tools on their own persons.

“Alright, let’s go then.” He slipped an arm around Neji’s waist as he walked, resting his hand on the hip he could feel there.

Neji flushed, not sure if it was in anger or not, and leaned into Kiba, giving another nod. They paused outside of their room, Neji waiting for Kiba to unlock the door since he had the key.

Kiba let go, trailing his hand across Neji’s low back and upper buttock before reaching out with the key and unlocking the door. He placed a hand possessively at the small of Neji’s back, smiling at another pair just leaving their own room and pushing gently.

He closed the door behind them and immediately dropped his hand from Neji, holding a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out right.

Neji just flushed deeper and moved further into the room. He took a few calming breaths before turning around, face schooled.

"The party's supposed to start at nine, so we have quite a few hours to scout out the town a little. Probably even relax here alone too."

Kiba let a few short snorts of laughter out to take the edge off before attempting to actually talk.

“Oh man, if I ever thought I could call you sweet thing in public and not get castrated, I’d have tried it sooner!” He said, snickering before he could catch himself.

Neji scowled, glaring at him. "Don't think for a second that I enjoy it," he hissed out, feminine voice hardly as intimidating as it would be normally.

Kiba blinked at him before breaking out into deep masculine laughter. Maybe just a little more throaty to get at Neji.

“Oh, Nanao, you love me!” He teased, waggling his eyes at Neji. “And I certainly love that lipstick you’ve got. Makes me want to kiss those pretty little lips.” He laughed again, walking further into the hotel room.

Neji's eyes flashed a little in anger before he froze a little, smirking. "If you're nice, _Kotsuke_ ," he said, sauntering over to him, stopping less than an inch from Kiba and bringing up a well-manicured finger to trace under his chin, "maybe I'll let you."

He then dropped his hand and turned away, going to sit down at the large table, hoping to get right to the mission and start planning things out better.

Kiba was having trouble not remembering the night they’d spent together and all its physical pleasures. Even when he reminded himself about the fight and the attack, the image of those lips and the tingly after sensations of the nail came to the surface. He grinned moving up behind the sitting boy and sliding both hands through the other boy’s hair.

“Aww, aren’t I _always_ nice to you, Nanao- _chan_?” He said, kissing the top of Neji’s head before backing off, moving to the opposite side of the table.

Neji tensed slightly, cheeks coloring. Doing his best to ignore the past minute, he pulled out a scroll from his sleeve, placing it on the table.

"I'm sure you didn't read it thoroughly back home, so do so again. We need to memorize _everything_ about this man."

Kiba took the scroll, grumbling a little as he skimmed and read aloud.

“Brown hair, brown eyes… this guy looks really normal…” Kiba leaned down to look at the picture more. "Little scar next to his," he tapped his own nose, “right nostril, willing to kill.” He looked up and cocked his head at Neji as if to say ‘that all?’

Neji nodded. "When he left Konoha, he took a forbidden scroll with him and left a small massacre behind at the hospital," he explained, knowing the Inuzuka wasn't going to read much further. "Luckily it was before Sakura started her training."

“Alright, we go to the party, check for people with brown hair, and keep checking till we find our guy.” Kiba said. It sounded pretty simple to him.

"Essentially, yes," he said, wishing the other boy didn't think so simply. "We have to focus on finding him, but we can't let our cover slip. Which means we have to mingle with _everyone_ , whether they are who we're looking for or not."

Neji sighed, wishing this could be a different mission. He really didn't enjoy this type; he liked to use his mind, but he'd rather be _doing_ something instead of just sitting back and... socializing.

"When we find him and confirm it's him, we have to find out how long he's staying and, if leaving soon, where he'll be going. Then we'll send a letter back and wait to see if we're dismissed from the mission."

“Right right, gotta strut my girl around the party.” Kiba said with a wolfish smile.

Neji shot him a small glare, but couldn't really say anything against it; those were their roles after all.

"We have a little over six hours until the party starts, which means we have four hours to familiarize ourselves with the town and try to gather information," he said.

Kiba nodded, standing up after yawning in boredom over the thought of all the aimless walking he’d be doing. Well, not entirely aimless but once he left this village he’d have no need…

“Alright, let’s go…”

Neji stood up, automatically straightening the kimono. "Oh, and try and keep your hands above the waist. I know we're supposed to be a couple now, but not all couples grope in public."

Kiba grinned, wiggling his fingers at Neji.

“Couldn’t help myself, you may act like a stick is stuffed up it but you’ve got a cute ass and I’m sure Kotsuke couldn’t resist fondling it if he tried. You know it’s all in my character, I just want the mission to go smoothly.” He grinned at Neji when he finished.

Neji glared lightly. "Keep it to a minimum then, if you feel you absolutely have to. Preferably only at the party when we really have to make an impression of a good couple."

“Sir, yes, sir.” He said, snickering. “Are we going to the party as is or in something even fancier?”

His eyes narrowed a little more, knowing he was being mocked. "We're changing later. We'll come back here by seven and get ready for the party."

Kiba nodded, walking past Neji and to the front door. He opened it, waiting for the other.

“Let’s go Nanao, I want to explore.”

Neji nodded, forcing another smile onto his face and went over, taking his hand.

\--

Hours later, Neji walked back into the room, scowling and glaring when the door closed. He hated this! Why did everyone have to _stare_ at him like that? He knew it meant they were succeeding in what they were supposed to do, but it still didn't sit well with him.

“Well, I think Nanao could make Sasuke fangirls go lesbian.” Kiba said with a laugh after closing the door and seeing the instantaneous change.

Neji turned his glare onto him but just said, "Get a change of clothes and get ready for the party."

He stalked over to his own bag and pulled out a sleek red dress before heading into the bathroom to change. No way was he letting Kiba see anything he didn't have to.

Kiba shrugged, digging for the clothes he needed and moving into the bedroom to change. It took him a few moments to figure out how the confusing western thing worked, but he soon mastered the three piece thing… somewhat. He tossed the tie onto the pillow after his fourth attempt at the strange knot. Westerners were so complicated.

“At least it fits on me though…” He muttered, appreciating the way the suit fit him.

Neji came out of the bathroom a while later, having debated with himself for minutes whether to just leave his hair down or not. Since it was a formal party, he decided on up, putting it in a semi-messy bun, some of his hair still falling down and around his face.

He had re-applied his make-up, making sure that his branch seal was covered up completely. He hated leaving it even that exposed, but he couldn't go around with his coverings on.

He felt too self-conscious in the dress, glad it at least covered up his neck fully, but it left his arms completely bare and he knew those slits on the sides wouldn't hide his legs at all. He just hoped they wouldn't look too muscular.

Kiba grinned at him, though it wasn’t lecherous. He put his hands in the pants pocket, ignoring the vest pocket.

“You look beautiful.” He said sincerely, wishing he wasn’t in the ridiculous suit.

Neji flushed a little, frowning and giving him a weird look. He let it go though and walked over to him. "It's a tie event; you have to put it on," he said, picking up said piece of clothing and handing it back to him.

He sat down after and started putting on his heeled sandals, hoping he could walk well in them. He didn't see why he wouldn't, though; he had the grace and balance of a ninja, after all.

Kiba glared at the long strip of fabric. It was a good silk material, soft and cool under his hands, but he just wanted to shred it. Stupid thing. Stupid parties. He knew if he put up a fight Neji would just fight back and in the end he’d wear it, but…

“Neji…” He held the tie loosely, looking at the splendid male getting the heels on and swallowed. “…help?”

Neji looked over at him and rolled his eyes. He stood up and took the tie from him. "Do you know how to do anything?" he asked as he wrapped it around Kiba's neck, twisting and flipping the fabric around itself into the right knot.

“Why would I know something I’ve never been taught?” Kiba asked hotly, turning his eyes from Neji as the boy got closer. See, this is why women could control men. A little make-up and a nice dress and they were willing to eat from their palm and Kiba couldn’t help but have that feeling come over him around Neji, even though he wasn’t really a girl. “I’ve never been to a formal thing, I’m the younger kid in my family and we avoid unnecessary stuff like that if we can.”

Neji frowned slightly but just nodded and straightened out the tie before tugging on his jacket and buttoning it up over the tie.

“Thanks…” Kiba mumbled, shifting where he stood. “Ready to go now?”

Neji gave another nod, taking a hesitant step back to test himself with the shoes. He relaxed a little when he didn't slip, satisfied.

"Let's go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Wakaya is a real hotel/spa, situated on Wakaya Island, Fiji, and one of the most expensive in the world. Rates go from $1,900-$7,600 per night and requires you stay for a minimum of five nights, ten on holidays. Here is their site, if you're interested: http://www.wakaya.com/


	5. Chapter 5

“How long have you and your darling Nanao been together, Kotsuke?” A woman asked, looking mostly at Kiba as she said it. Kiba didn’t like the look; it seemed to be asking ‘would it hurt to play around a bit?’ and only made him slip his hand more around Neji’s waist, actually pulling the other in front of him, his chest to Neji’s back.

“We’ve been together a couple weeks now, haven’t we Nanao?” He said playfully against Neji’s ear.

Neji tried not to shiver at the breath running over his ear and let his smile widen. He nodded, bringing his hands up to rest over Kiba's. "Mnhm; the best weeks of my life," he responded, leaning a little back into him.

The women looked a little startled. Maybe Kiba had been a little too playful with the other guests if she thought he’d actually cheat on Neji. He nuzzled Neji’s ear, smirking at the woman a little. His arm around Neji’s waist squeezed a little before he spoke.

“Mine too.”

"So, Mitsuki," Neji started, acting ignorant of the way she had been hitting on 'Kotsuke', "what are your opinions on those here? I mean, who are really worth noticing and getting to know?"

She seemed to consider, eyeing Kiba’s lips now pressed against Neji’s slender throat enviously.

“Everyone is in their own right. We’re all very important people here.” She smiled at ‘Nanao’ sweetly. “If I could extract you from Kotsuke I’m sure my friend would love to show you around.” She motioned to a woman not far from her who’d been idly chatting with a man in a suit that was a little less cut for him than Kiba’s. The woman nodded politely to the man, heading over.

Neji made a show of looking worried and glanced back at Kiba; the character was not supposed to want to leave Kotsuke in public and there was more safety if they stayed together.

He silently asked Kiba if he'd mind splitting for a while since it would give them time to know everyone better.

Kiba had trouble not grinning deviously for what he was about to do.

“Go ahead, make some new friends.” He leaned towards Neji, kissing him for a few seconds longer than was necessary. “I’ll be your best friend later.” He whispered a little too loud for just the Hyuuga to hear. Mitsuki’s jealousy was clear on her face as her friend bowed and introduced herself.

“Hello, I’m Yoko.”

Neji flushed, trying not to glare at the Inuzuka and not even sure if he wanted to. He swallowed thickly before turning to the new girl and returning the bow.

"Hello. Ah, my name is Nanao."

Kiba stepped away from Neji, nodding his head at Yoko and smiling at Neji.

“I’m Kotsuke. Mitsuki was just wondering if you’d show my,” he played with Neji’s hair a little, curling a strand that brushed against his pale cheek, “little flower here around the party?”

Yoko nodded, smiling, though from the way her eyes lit and assessed ‘Kotsuke’ Kiba could tell Mitsuki had done something like this before. Yoko bowed again.

“I would be honored if she would allow me to.”

Neji nodded and smiled before turning and gave Kiba a hug around his neck so he could whisper in his ear, "Don't make a scene if she starts coming on too strong. We can't get kicked out of here this soon."

Kiba nodded, turning to kiss Neji again and rest his forehead against his, staring into his eyes. It was strange to do so when Neji was wearing colored contacts, his usually milky eyes now a pale brown.

“Don’t worry Nanao, I’ll miss you till you’re back in my arms.” He said with a soft tilt to his lips, hoping this show of affection would discourage Mitsuki. And he might have liked being able to kiss and coddle Hyuuga and not get beat up. He kissed him again before nudging him in Yoko’s direction.

Neji forced out a small laugh, wishing Kiba would tone it down a little. They'd have to keep the same level of closeness the whole time they were here and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable giving away so many kisses.

He left Kiba's side and walked over to Yoko, waiting for her to start showing him around.

Kiba smirked, knowing Neji probably hated how touchy feely he was. He turned back to Mitsuki as Yoko began leading Neji away, towards a fairly large group of people.

“So, where’s your man?” Mitsuki’s smile dropped a little but she maintained it for the most part. Kiba began wishing this whole party was over already.

\--

“Nanao, did you make any new friends?” Kiba called as he saw Yoko and Neji heading back some time later. A long time in which he’d considered how many different ways to kill everyone and escape before switching to how many different ways to kill himself. He and Mitsuki had migrated to a couch and she sat next to him, her leg brushing his.

Neji nodded and moved to sit on his other side. "Yes, they're all very nice here," he said. Of course he'd wanted to just hit some of them, most of them, but there had been a few who actually seemed nice. Unfortunately, he had been introduced to mostly just the other females, which made him annoyed at the lack of progress so far.

Kiba put his arm around Neji’s waist, bringing him in close.

“That’s nice. I hope none of the men were as good looking as me?” He grinned at Neji, pecking his cheek.

“I showed Nanao to most of my female friends, actually.” Yoko said. Kiba tilted his head before pulling Neji over into his lap, placing his chin on Neji’s shoulder.

“I’m sure Nanao won’t be led astray, Yoko. Look at who she’d be leaving behind,” He grinned charmingly at the woman, seeing Mitsuki glare at all three of them. He’d not been very co-operative to her advances.

Neji stiffened a little before forcing himself to relax back against Kiba. He gave a small laugh. "I'd never leave you, honey," he said, inwardly cringing as he turned his head and gave a quick kiss to Kiba's temple.

Kiba was sure Neji would kill him later but he couldn’t help himself. He nuzzled at the other’s neck, sliding his arms around Neji’s waist.

“I know babe. Yoko will take you to see the boy’s next time I’m sure.” He smiled against the soft skin, turning his eyes to Mitsuki. “My time was consumed while you were gone.”

Neji nodded in understanding; they'd have to do something about that other girl if they wanted to make real progress.

"Mm, maybe next time we can go around together?"

“Mmm, I wouldn’t mind a chance to show you off.” Kiba said, moving to kiss at the soft cloth that covered most of Neji’s neck. He preferred the feel of skin under his lips.

“Yes, well, wouldn’t want the other men to get jealous would we?” Mitsuki said, a little affronted that she’d been ignored. Yoko remained quiet, nodding slightly and drifting over to another little group.

"Jealous? Why would they get jealous?" he asked, playing ignorant again. Now really more for the opportunity to ruffle her feathers than anything else.

Mitsuki gave Neji a look that spoke clearly of ‘oh like you don’t know’ but smiled quickly after.

“Because you’re so pretty Nanao!” she simpered, the smile a sickly sweet and obviously false kind. Kiba lifted his head, grinning at her.

“Isn’t she though?” He nuzzled Neji’s ear affectionately. “I always thought arranged marriages were awful but Nanao has proved me wrong.”

Neji just laughed, not having to fake it but he did have to disguise it as not condescending. For some reason he was having fun unsettling the girl.

"I'm just lucky it was you, Kotsuke," he said finally, leaning his head slightly into the contact.

Kiba was a little surprised when Neji actually went along with it. He smirked, turning to face into Neji’s nape where little trailings of hair fell. He lifted a hand to pull the material of his dress down and expose more of Neji’s throat, kissing at the skin.

“I’m sure you could have _any_ man you want Nanao. You’re such a cute girl.” He nibbled at Neji’s neck, suppressing his laughter as he eyed Mitsuki playfully. She didn’t look offended by all the touching; around the room he could see many other couples doing similar and more. More offended because she knew ‘Kotsuke’ was teasing her.

Neji took a sharp intake of breath in surprise, skin prickling a little. He definitely wasn't going to let Kiba sleep on the bed, even if it was king-sized; he was getting enough of him this way.

"Well, it's good that I have who I want, then, huh?"

“Very fortunate for both of you.” Mitsuki said, standing. “Well, I hope to see you next time, Kotsuke.” She smiled before walking off. Kiba allowed a small snicker against Neji’s neck as soon as she left.

“Oh man, did you see her face?”

Neji just smiled, a hint of gloating in it, and nodded. "Mm, I think we've overstayed our welcome for tonight, don't you?" he asked in a murmur, making sure no one would hear it.

“Aww, I’m sure we could find another girl who’s jealous of you. It’ll be fun.” He said, not quite as lowly as Neji since it wouldn’t be a danger to be overheard.

"But useless," Neji said quietly. "I doubt we'll get any farther tonight and they'll still be here tomorrow."

“Killjoy.” Kiba said with affection, letting go of Neji so he could stand. “You need to cut loose sometime, it’s a blast.”

"I'll take your word for it."

Neji stood up and took a step away before turning back around to face him, waiting.

“One day, Nanao, one day.” Kiba said, smiling deviously as he stood. He offered his arm, as he’d seen the other men do, for Neji to take.

Neji felt a little impressed that he was finally picking up manners but didn't let it show, just slipping his arm around Kiba's.

\--

Kiba was beginning to enjoy the feeling of relief that washed over him when he closed the door. It felt great to be able to be himself.

“Wow, Neji, today was fun, seriously. Well, not when you left; Mitsuki’s really boring. All she wanted was sex, I mean, seriously. And she went about it all wrong even if I _was_ interested.” He said, moving to the nearest cushioned seat, which happened to be an ornate couch.

Neji gave a snort, starting to take all the pins and clips out of his hair, wanting it down again. "At least you had fun," he said, rolling his eyes. "It was so boring meeting all those girls. Makes me appreciate those in Konoha more."

“Wow, someone worse than Sakura or Ino? That’s harsh man.” He smirked, draping one arm over the back of the couch while the other pull his tie out, loosening it until it draped.

“You didn’t have fun when you were with me?” He smirked wider.

Neji glanced over at him, drinking in the image he made. A little unsettled, he found it appealing at how laid back he looked with those rich clothes rumbled just slightly.

"Not particularly," he said, giving his own smirk before he moved into the bathroom to finish getting his hair down and take out the contacts.

Kiba laughed a little before deciding he’d had enough of the jacket. He sat up, unbuttoning it and tossing it haphazardly over the couch back, unbuttoning the white under shirt but leaving it on. He actually liked the white shirt. The pants he kicked out of, tossing them over the jacket and settling back again, lounging on the couch in just the tie, shirt and his boxers. He’d kicked his shoes off long ago out of habit.

Neji wiped and washed off his make-up, glad to not have it caking his face still. He frowned a little at his reflection before taking out his wrappings, which he'd stuffed into the make-up bag. He brushed out his hair before tying them around his head and covering the seal again.

He bent down and undid the sandals, slipping out of them and picking them up before exiting again. Without a word to Kiba yet, he went back into the bedroom and shut door, glad that the hotel room had two parts to it.

Kiba looked to where Neji had gone without another word, back to himself already. He scratched his cheek lazily, remembering only then that he had make-up on. He grimaced, walking into the bathroom and scrubbing it off. Looking in the mirror it seemed odd for him to be wearing the nice shirt and tie, but he shrugged. They didn’t bother him so they could stay on. He walked towards the bedroom, opening the door with a yawn.

Neji looked over, eyes narrowed a bit. Of course he wouldn't have knocked. The Hyuuga was just glad he'd already got his sleeping yukata on. He eyed him a little before saying, "There's only one bed here, so you'll sleep out on the couch. It should be big enough."

Kiba stopped mid-yawn, raising a brow at Neji. He looked towards the bed, scratching at his stomach idly. The bed could fit the both of them with some people in the middle.

“Dude, what does it matter? That thing’s a beast, we’ll never even get within a foot of each other.”

Neji glared at him a little. What happened to following his rules to a T? But he relented. "Fine, but if any of your limbs touch mine, you go sleep out there, deal?"

“Just while I’m awake? Sure.” He grinned, climbing onto the bed. He stopped, flopping down without moving under the covers.

“Man this bed is soft.” Kiba said into the pillow, relaxing where he was.

Neji's glare darkened but he didn't protest. He knew just arguing back would cause more trouble than not. But if he ended up cuddling Neji in his sleep, he would be kicked to the floor without a second thought.

He fixed his hair into a loose braid like normal so it wouldn't tangle and went to the other side of the bed, sitting down without comment.

Kiba rolled over, watching the Hyuuga. Neji seemed like his old self. Kiba had forgotten how cold and heartless he acted during the day when he’d heard the other actually laughing. Which was a shame, Neji had a good laugh. He closed his eyes, moving to lie on his back.

Neji pulled back the covers and slipped under them, settling down. He expected he would have to wake up the other in the morning; he probably slept in later than he did and slept heavy.

"...Goodnight," he muttered.

Kiba caught the words, opening his eyes and turning his head. He had thought Neji hated him too much to wish him anything good. He turned onto his side, his natural body heat enough to keep him warm, keeping his back to Neji.

“Sleep tight.” He mumbled in return.

\--

Neji stirred awake in the morning, sunlight filtering through the drapes and waking him. He blinked open his eyes, squinting a little until his eyes could filter the light comfortably, and slowly sat up.

Kiba snuffled softly in his sleep as the bed shifted, turning onto his back, his shirt gaping open. He hadn’t gotten cold during the night and was still above the comforter.

Neji looked over, letting his eyes rove over the others body. The Inuzuka really was good looking and he could be nice, but there was so much that annoyed him about the other boy.

He sighed and shook his head before slipping out of bed and standing up. He'd wash up before waking him.

Kiba blearily began moving into wakefulness, not being much of a morning person but having conditioned himself to get up when the bed moved or be awakened by a sloppy dog kiss.

He sat up, stretching and yawning.

Neji came back into the room, face clean and hair down and brushed again. He was a little surprised to see Kiba awake but just shook it off.

"Morning."

Kiba glanced at him with eyes still seeing fuzz. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, yawning again.

“Morning Nej--” he broke into a yawn before he finished and didn’t bother completing the name when he was done. He flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes and enjoying his half awake state as it slowly seeped away and he became more alert.

Neji raised an eyebrow then shook his head. They didn't need to be anywhere in a hurry, so it wouldn't hurt to not just drag the other out of the bed. Actually, waiting a little longer to put on a dress seemed like a really good idea to Neji.

He left the room without another word, going out into the main area and put on some water for tea, once again thankful that Tsunade had splurged and gotten a high-end hotel for them.

Kiba remained where he was, unthinking. Mornings and him didn’t get along well.

“Ugh…” He grunted, more awake than asleep. He moved to the side of the bed, slipping off slowly and walking into the kitchen. He sat down at the table, crossing his arms and putting his chin on top.

“Morning Neji.”

He glanced over from seeping a teabag in the water, smirking. "Morning. Finally awake then?" he asked. "Want a cup too?"

“…Sure.” He resisted yawning, closing his eyes again. “Mornings suck.”

Neji just brought down another cup, making a small noise. He'd always gotten up early and trained, so mornings had never bothered him. He poured the tea in both cups before bringing them over to the table. He slid one over to Kiba after sitting in a chair then brought his own to his mouth and took a sip.

Kiba lifted his head up, propping himself up on a hand while the other took a tired sip of the drink. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth that flooded him, waking him up further.

“…Good tea.”

Neji nodded, enjoying it as well. It wasn't too sweet or too bitter. He sat in silence comfortably, drinking the tea until he was done. He got up and went over to the sink to wash the cup.

Kiba shoved the cup away from him when he was done, slumping forward. His hand slid from his cheek to run his fingers through his unruly hair, the other arm still folded under his chin.

Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed Kiba's cup, washing that as well. He knew the other would do it-- eventually-- but this would just be easier.

He went back over to the table again, standing beside Kiba. "Come on. We'll get dressed and go somewhere to eat."

Kiba glanced up without lifting his head. He stared for a few seconds, trying to find the energy he normally had in abundance. It liked to sleep longer than he did.

“…Okay.” He pushed his chair back, standing and sluggishly walking back to the bedroom, pushing the now severely wrinkled dress shirt back to scratch at his hip.

Neji watched, amused, before following him back in and grabbing a more casual dress from his bag. He turned and left without a word and went back into the bathroom to change.

Kiba trailed into the bedroom, pulling the tie off his neck. He yawned as he pulled a pair of plain slacks on, reaching for a red wool blazer. He tiredly buttoned up the white dress-shirt from the previous night before buttoning the two on the blazer. He walked back out, rolling his shoulders as he felt more awake, energy seeping back into his muscles.

Neji slipped on a red and black sundress, put in his contacts and pulled back his hair after undoing the wrappings. He quickly applied make-up and manipulated his vocal cords again before heading back out, knowing he'd have to do Kiba's too.

Kiba sat down at the table again, leaning back.

“Hey Neji.” He said, seeing the other in the dress. Well, they matched this time.

Neji nodded in greeting and sat down opposite him. "Get your make-up bag and bring a chair closer. I'll help you again," he said.

Kiba felt like groaning, but complied. He put the make-up on the table and pulled a chair up, glancing down as he scooted it closer. His eyes lit on smooth white skin. A small tilt came to his lips as he sat down, lifting his eyes to Neji’s.

“Nice legs.”

Neji frowned slightly as he reached for the foundation and a wedge sponge.

"Er, thanks, I guess," he finally muttered, starting to rub the liquid on Kiba's face.

Kiba grinned a little.

“You’re one of the smoothest guys I know.” He said, almost snickering.

Neji glared, resisting the urge to smack him. "I waxed before we left, idiot," he said. "Now stop grinning and talking or I'll put this stuff on your tongue."

Kiba had to resist sticking his tongue out, unable to make his lips completely stop smiling.

Five or so minutes later, Neji finished covering Kiba's tattoos and put the make-up down.

"Put them back away and then we'll go."

“Sir, yes, sir.” Kiba said, grabbing the make-up and putting it in the bag before grinning. “Or is it ma’am, yes. ma’am?”

Neji rolled his eyes and slipped on a pair of sandals. "Stop being cheeky about this," he said.

“Would you forgive me if I said I couldn’t help it?” He said, standing and walking to the door. His stomach gurgled softly, not yet growling. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

Releasing a sigh, Neji walked over and opened the door before making himself grab Kiba's hand.

Kiba chuckled lowly as he stepped through the doorway, turning to close it behind him.

“So Nanao, where do you want to go?”

Neji put on a smile. "What about that small restaurant we passed by yesterday?"

“Anything you want, baby.” Kiba cooed, laughter an undercurrent to the sweet toned words. He began walking in the direction of the restaurant, one of a very select few. Most restaurants were big and expensive in this town.

Neji walked beside him, looking happy and content. It didn't take too long to reach the place and they went in, being seated less than ten minutes later.

“So what do you want to do today, Nanao?” Kiba asked, letting his eyes move across the restaurant listlessly before landing on Neji again. He’d spotted a man walking towards them but he was a ways away, and staring at him would seem off. He raised a brow at Neji, asking if he’d noticed.

Neji flicked his eyes around discreetly, wishing he could use his byakugan, but not willing to chance anything. He inwardly frowned, spotting the man. He had brown hair but was he...?

"...I'm not sure, maybe we can just relax a little today," he finally responded.

Kiba leaned back, nodding. The man was close now, close enough to overhear their conversation.

“Yeah, relaxing sounds good.” He grinned, teasing in his eyes. “Though I wouldn’t mind a certain kind of exertion…”

The man chuckled as he reached their table.

Neji blushed lightly, inwardly promising Kiba some sort of payback. He lifted his eyes to look at the other man, carefully studying his face. Eyes catching the scar on his nose, he suppressed a smirk.

"Can we help you, sir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arashi, Yoko, and Mitsuki are random OCs used for this plot.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello, I’m Arashi. I couldn’t help noticing you at the party last night.” He said, nodding his head in greeting. Kiba smiled indulgently, standing and offering the seat in front of Neji.

“Care to join us?”

Neji smiled and gave a slight nod, encouraging the other male to sit down. With any luck, they could leave in two days.

Kiba moved to the side of the booth Neji was on, waiting for him to move over while ‘Arashi’ sat where he had been sitting. Kiba put an arm around Neji’s waist, grinning at the other male and letting his possession shine in his eyes. Arashi’s smile grew a little.

“Ah, young love is so strong. It’s why I love those parties.”

Neji scooted over and leaned against Kiba once he sat down, resting his head on his shoulder. For the mission.

“So Arashi,” Kiba began, his arm having tightened unconsciously a little when Neji leaned into him. It was a motion Arashi wouldn’t see, a motion completely unnecessary to the mission and more reflexive. “What did you want to speak to us about?”

Arashi smiled more, relaxing into the booth.

“You both just seemed so comfortable at the party. I was wondering if you’d been to some like it? I’m about ready to move on from this town.”

"Oh, that's a shame," Neji said. "No, we haven't; or at least not together. We... We're just so used to our family’s formal events. It's nicer here, though, we don't have to be so formal around each other, right Kotsuke?"

Kiba turned to Neji, kissing his temple affectionately.

“Yes; I love being able to hold you and not get scolded.” He squeezed his arm purposefully this time.

“Where did you two come from? Maybe you’ve heard of a place with similar standards nearby your old home?”

Neji shook his head, forcing the smile to keep on his face. "No, there's not much near our homes. Besides our parents didn't want us to actually see much of each other before we're officially married."

Arashi raised an eyebrow.

“You’re on your honeymoon then?” He asked, almost making Kiba laugh outright then and there.

Neji blushed, tensing some of his muscles and resisting the urge to move far away from Kiba.

"O-oh, no, but we should be this time next year. We managed to convince them an outing like that would be nice for it."

“A pity that. You two seem like such a lovely couple, I wonder why you’d wait.” Kiba grinned devilishly at him, hugging Neji to him and leaning his head down, nuzzling the other.

“We do make a lovely couple, don’t we? But we both want to get to know each other away from our parents. You know. The real us. Nanao here actually has a lovely singing voice, don’t you Nanao?” Kiba nuzzled Neji more, having no idea if Neji could sing normally let alone with his voice box messed with.

Neji forced Kiba away a little, making sure it looked gentle, keeping the smile on. "You flatter me too much, Kotsuke."

Arashi chuckled at the shy display.

“Come now. Sing something for us, I’m sure we’d love it.”

“Yes Nanao, sing something for us.”

"Ah, no. I... I couldn--"

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress came up, a bright smile on her face.

Neji relaxed at the interruption, glad he wouldn't have to sing. He hadn't done that since Hanabi was an infant!

Arashi stood, shaking his head.

“I’m not staying.” He turned to Kiba and Neji, nodding his head again. “It was nice talking to you both.”

Neji's gaze followed him and he asked, "Oh, uh... when are you leaving? Maybe we'll see you again tonight?" He just hoped he wasn't leaving that day, not before they got more information about him.

“I’m a wandering type of person. I don’t like to be in any one town for too long, but…” Arashi paused, seemingly sifting through his memories. ‘I’m having trouble finding a town to move on to.”

Kiba nodded in understanding.

“Well if you find a town maybe you could tell us about it? Our hotels booked for another two weeks but we’d like to visit other places.” Arashi nodded, smiling at the waitress as he left. Kiba turned to Neji, raising a brow.

“Ready to order, Nanao?”

Neji nodded and a minute later the waitress was heading back to give the chef their orders.

\--

Once back in the room, Neji let out a sigh and moved away from Kiba. "That was some unexpected progress," he said, but glad it had happened.

“Can you actually sing?” Kiba asked, flopping onto the couch. He spread his arms out, elbows hanging off the back.

Neji glanced at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "I haven't in over ten years; I doubt I could sing well. And no, I'm not even going to try it, so don't ask."

“Awww, come on, I’ll do something embarrassing if you do something embarrassing.” Kiba teased, relaxing back, closing his eyes.

Neji gave a soft snort, rolling his eyes. "I doubt you would get embarrassed over anything," he said.

“You wound me. You wouldn’t want to see me in a skirt even?” Kiba snickered, swinging so he was laying fully on the couch, eyes still closed. He moved his hands behind his head.

"You would look horrible," he said. "And get up. At least take off the blazer before you wrinkle all your clothes again."

Kiba groaned at Neji but sat up, unbuttoning the two buttons and slipping the red cloth from his shoulders. He tossed it on the floor, sitting back as he had been.

“Happy?”

Neji frowned and picked up the jacket from the floor, draping it over a chair so it wouldn't wrinkle.

"No," he said, "and I won't be until we complete the mission."

“Well, shouldn’t you fill out the scroll with all the information we just got?” Kiba said, stretching languidly.

Once again resisting the urge to hit Kiba, Neji turned and went back into the bedroom, sliding the door shut.

He grabbed his bag and dug out one of the scrolls and a pen. In his neatest handwriting, he started writing.

 **Tsunade-sama, we have seen and had contact with our target. He goes by the name Arashi here and undoubtedly changes names with every move. He has told us that he wishes to leave soon but cannot find a place to stay. We've requested for him to tell us when he knows, so Kotsuke and Nanao can find more places to travel. I will send more news if he leaves before you send troops here.**

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Re-reading over the report and deciding it was fine, he made a hand seal and cast a jutsu to distort the words. Once that was done, Neji rolled it up, tying and sealing it.

They would send it out locally by hawk before going to the party.

Kiba rolled onto his side, sitting up on one elbow.

“So when’s the party tonight?” he called out.

Neji sighed and stood up, still holding onto the scroll. He slid open the door again and stepped back out.

"You don't have to yell; you have legs," he said. "In three hours. And it wouldn't hurt you to know the schedules either."

Kiba flopped back, scratching his stomach.

“Why when you’ve got my back?” He said, crooking a grin at the air since he wasn’t facing Neji.

Neji frowned, moving over and placing the scroll on the table before sitting down. "It's a mission; you need to know the same information."

Kiba waved a hand at Neji, running a clawed nail over one of the buttons on his shirt in boredom.

“Need to; want to; have to, I don’t see why. If you know it we’re all good and we should be gone in a few days anyway.”

Neji narrowed his eyes, silently scoffing. "And that attitude is why you're still just a Chuunin."

Kiba narrowed his own eyes.

“And your attitude is why you’ll get nothing more than a one-night stand.”

Neji's muscles tensed as he reigned in his temper. Now wasn't the time for an argument.

"Regardless if that is true or not," he started, "I thought we came to an understanding it would not be brought up." He stood up again, moving back towards the bedroom. "I'm going to meditate for a while. I suggest you do something to calm down as well."

“So you’re the only one allowed to be an ass?” Kiba snarled, feeling more anger than he should have. Maybe he did need to cool off, but if Neji thought he could be a jerk to him without him being a jerk back he was wrong. He turned over on the couch, huffing. Stupid Hyuuga.

Neji paused for a second before just entering the bedroom and closing the door after him. He sat down on the bed, scowling a little at the dress. He couldn't meditate in it, not properly anyway.

After a moment’s thought, he brought the covers up over his legs before bending them into the lotus position, covering himself up and sinking into a calm.

Kiba tensed a little as he heard the door close, relaxing when it didn’t open again. He sighed, suddenly being hit with a loneliness and longing for his best friend to be with him. He’d been having so much fun teasing Neji he’d forgotten about not having Akamaru around. He missed someone who, even if he didn’t always completely understand him, wasn’t such a know-it-all bitch.

He sighed again. Damn Neji and this stupid mission.

A little over two hours later, Neji emerged from the room. "...are you ready to leave for the party?"

Kiba started fully awake, twitching onto his back and nearly off the couch. He hadn’t felt like doing anything inside the hotel room and walking around alone would only twist Neji’s nuts further, and after the almost fight he hadn’t been up to that either. He’d ended up remaining on the couch, venting inside his head until he’d fallen into a dose. He sat up, stretching and swinging his legs off the couch.

“Yeah, yeah…” He looked around for the red blazer, standing to retrieve it when he spotted it on the chair.

Neji let out a soft sigh and picked up the scroll, moving to the door and waiting for Kiba to join him before opening the door and heading out.

“How long do you think before we hear from our families, Nanao?” Kiba asked, offering his arm to Neji.

Neji slipped his arm through Kiba's, giving a smile. "If they send it out with no problems, I would hope in two days," he said.

“You would think having such wealthy families we could get in touch much faster.” Kiba mused, internally conscious of the almost-fight. It kept gnawing at him, even now. Why had he brought that up again? Sure Neji’d said something snappish, but he had other things he could have said… He was ashamed to admit he felt a little guilty.

"Mm, well they might be busy. It's possible they'll send a reply tomorrow," he said, pushing any doubts to the back of his mind. He couldn't be distracted. "Hopefully they will so we can see more sights in this week we have."

“True. Hopefully when we get back we can still spend some time alone together.” Kiba slid his arm away from Neji’s hold and around his waist, holding him close. “And I can make up for all the stupid things I said when we first met.” He didn’t know why he’d said that last, but the guilt inside him had lessened considerably.

Neji blinked, a little startled. After a few seconds he relaxed and nodded. "Maybe we can," he said then added, conscious of the role again, "as long as my father has no objections."

Kiba grinned, laughing.

“Oh, I’m sure your family will be just wild!”

Neji fought not to smirk and just smiled. "I think you're confusing our families, Kotsuke."

Kiba snickered, squeezing his arm around Neji’s waist as they approached the postal office.

“Maybe you’re right, good thing I was told you were a dog lover, Nanao.”

"As long as they don't shed and slobber all over," he said, giving a small laugh. Once in the postal office, Neji placed the scroll down on the counter, smiling at the worker.

"Please send this to Konoha via hawk," he said, once sure there was no one there they had to worry about. "They should send back payment with a letter for us."

The worker smiled back, nodding and taking it.

“Will you be picking it up or would you prefer it mailed to you?”

"If you could send it to the Wakaya Hotel, that would be perfect."

The worker nodded, filling out the necessary papers.

“Alright, we’ll mail it when it arrives. Have a nice evening.”

Neji gave a slight bow. "Thank you, you too," he said before tugging at one of Kiba's arms and starting to leave.

“You’re so cute when you’re nice.” Kiba said in an undertone as they left, snickering.

His lip twitched upwards and he glanced at Kiba. "Hm, I suppose I could say the same for you," he murmured.

“Aww, aren’t I always nice?” Kiba teased, slipping his arm around Neji’s waist. He’d done it so often now it was becoming automatic.

Neji brought up a hand and rested it over Kiba's. "I'm not sure if I'd call it _nice_ ," he responded, teasing back.

“Don’t you know you tease the one’s you like, Nanao?” Kiba said, unable to resist stopping and scooping Neji up into his arms, walking along the busy street holding him bridal style.

"Ki-Kotsuke!" he said startled, almost slipping up. He flushed and instinctively brought a hand up to grab his collar to keep from falling. "I can walk, you know."

“I know, but I love showing you off.” Kiba leaned down, kissing Neji on the lips and holding it. When he pulled back he was still close enough that he was practically murmuring against his lips. “Can’t you see the jealous stares?”

Neji blinked, staring up at him before glancing around them quickly. They were definitely getting some stares and he could only feel his face burn more.

“Heh, only I, Kotsuke, could make the great Nanao blush.” Kiba said teasingly, kissing him again when he saw one particularly longing stare from another man.

Neji narrowed his eyes a little and hesitated for a second before kissing back. If it got awkward later, he could always blame it on the role he had to play.

Kiba was tempted to stop walking and deepen the kiss. So tempted he even found his legs slowing down. ‘No way, keep walking.’ He pulled away from the kiss, walking a little faster. ‘I can’t let myself do much more then the odd teasing.’

Neji let his lips curl into a slightly smug smile. "And apparently only I can leave the boastful Kotsuke speechless," he teased back.

‘….I can’t possibly resist that, now can I?’ Kiba thought as he did stop, making sure to move to the side before curling his own lip back.

“We’ll see, Nanao.” He bent down, capturing the luscious lips, teasing the tip of his tongue over the supple flesh.

Neji made a soft sound in surprise, hand tightening a little on Kiba's shirt. He knew this wasn't a good idea, not when they were out in public on a mission. Especially if things went farther and he started to become aroused; the lump under the dress would be difficult to explain.

He pulled back, retreating, and shook his head. "Not now."

Kiba licked his lips, smirking.

“Is that an invitation?” But he did begin walking.

Neji let out a sigh in relief, settling back down. "...Maybe," he said finally, not quite looking at his face. "If you behave this week."

Kiba’s eyes smoldered, thoughts racing. He shouldn’t want it, but he couldn’t help feeling a coil of excitement in him at the thought of another chance.

“I’ll have to with that kind of reward.”

"Good," he said, lips curving again. He glanced over, seeing the party house. "You can let me down, now that we're here."

“You liked it.” Kiba teased as he eased Neji onto his feet.

"Maybe," he said, gaining footing again and looked back over at him. "Warn me next time," he added, hesitating before giving a quick kiss to his cheek.

Kiba couldn’t help grinning, having trouble toning it down enough to hide his fangs. He sauntered up to Neji, arm looping around his waist unthinkingly as they moved to the entrance of the place.

“Sure thing, princess.”

Neji flushed a little but made himself lean into Kiba, walking in.


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on Nanao… just a little drinky?” Kiba said, not yet slurring but talking slower than normal. He was sitting on a couch, offering Neji a cup of the drink he’d been nursing since Mitsuki handed it to him. Well, it was about the fourth refill, but the same cup.

Neji frowned a little, looking down at the cup before back at Kiba. "No thanks," he said. "I'm fine without any."

“Nanao, I didn’t know you were such a good girl.” Mitsuki said, sipping from her own cup. Kiba slid his free arm over Neji’s shoulders, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuki as he sipped from his own.

“Nuthin’ wrong with bein’ good.”

Neji forced on a smile and shook his head. "I do drink sometimes, I'd just rather make sure we get back safe."

Before either Kiba or Mitsuki could comment, a drink was being held in front of Neji.

“Mitsuki, this is where you ran off to?” Arashi spoke with a chuckle, sipping his own as he waited for Neji to take the drink. “I have some connections in this town, so no need to worry Nanao. Live a little.”

Neji blinked, eyes trailing up before locking onto his face. He released a sigh and reluctantly took the offered drink.

“Good girl.” Arashi said, sitting beside Mitsuki, draping an arm over her shoulders the way Kiba was to Neji. Kiba pouted, slipping his arm down to Neji’s waist and taking a deep drink.

“So you’re Mitsuki’s man, eh? Didn’t see you at all yesterday.” Kiba spoke, waving his drink a little. Arashi smiled, sipping from his.

“She’s a little upset with me, since I’m leaving.”

Neji just awkwardly held the glass, not really wanting to drink from it. But he knew he couldn't seem that out of place, so he brought it up to his lips and took a small sip.

"Well, you're not leaving that soon, right?" he asked after.

“Is it bad Nanao? It’s one of the finer drinks being served tonight.” Arashi said, drinking a little more from his own.

“He’s leaving me behind when he does leave.” Mitsuki said bitterly. Kiba raised an eyebrow, leaning is head against Neji’s shoulder.

Neji shook his head. "No, it's fine," he said. He glanced at Kiba for a second, but didn't say anything and just looked back over at the other two. "Why can't you go together?"

“Drink up Nanao, celebrate. A kind of going away party.” Arashi said, drinking from his own. “I think I might have found a village. I still have to get word back, but it looks like this time next week I’ll be long gone.”

“He won’t take me because of some stupid ninja thing. The village he’s going to is full of them, apparently.” Kiba nuzzled Neji’s shoulder, eyes half mast.

“Ninja’s are dangerous, right Nanao?”

Neji nodded, bringing his free hand up and playing with a bit of Kiba's hair. "They are," he said after taking another drink. "I know my family has been attacked by some before."

Kiba fully closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

“So that’s why I’m leaving Mitsuki behind. She wouldn’t fair well.” Mitsuki snorted, tilting her head back and drinking the rest in one go.

"It's a good idea, as hard as it might be," Neji said. "They can be vicious."

“They only attack those they’re ordered to attack! You all act like they’re crazy wild animals or something.” Mitsuki said, angrily standing to get another drink. Kiba opened one eye.

“Sweet girl.” He nuzzled Neji more, appreciating him in light of Mitsuki. Even Neji at his most pissy was better than her. Arashi sighed, drinking the last of his and standing.

“I’ll get us all more drinks.”

\--

Hours later, Neji was leaning against Kiba, a third half-finished drink in his hand.

“I think Nanao’s… a little drunk.” Kiba whispered to Arashi in a conspiring manner. Arashi chuckled, still level headed. Kiba was only a little tipsy, his drink being less potent then what Arashi had given Neji.

“Would you like me to walk you back to your hotel?”

“Naw, naw, we got it…” Kiba said, standing only a little unsteady on his feet and really it was only because he’d held onto Neji as he did it. “Or I got it, whichever…” He said, laughing a little as he began walking away, arm around Neji’s waist as he headed for and out the door.

Neji dropped his glass as he was pulled to his feet. He continued leaning against Kiba, tracing his fingers up the other's arm, smiling slightly.

“Why’re you more drunk then me anyway?” Kiba asked with a light giggle, leaning back against Neji until he staggered. “I drank more!”

"Mm-nmm," he murmured. "Don't norm'ly drink."

“You’re a lightweight…” Kiba teased, pausing in his steps to nuzzle Neji’s neck. “Poor widdle Nejnej can’t hold his drinky!” He giggled against said male’s ear.

Neji frowned as he had to stop, ending up a half-pout. "At-at least I can handle my horm'nes," he countered.

“Ey, Nejnej, you lo~ove me.” Kiba countered, licking his ear along the shell.

Neji shivered, letting out a small, almost unnoticeable whimper as the wet touch sent tingles through his body.

“See? Lo~ove.” Kiba laughed, starting to walk again. They were already almost to the hotel, might as well make it there before one of them passed out. “You love me, Nejinejnej. No denying.” Kiba continued as they entered the lobby, luckily low enough that no one caught the name.

"Nnm, I don'..." he muttered, shaking his head a little then deciding that was a bad idea as he got a little dizzy. "I jus' love what you do."

Kiba directed them into the elevator, not noticing the lack of the usual maid or bellhop. He pulled out the keycard, pushing the floor number with the corner before turning on Neji.

“I know; what I do is awesome, right?” He said as he pinned Neji to the wall with his body. He felt the floor shudder minutely as the elevator began climbing, dipping his head and sucking at Neji’s neck.

Neji moaned softly, tipping his head back against the wall. He automatically wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist and closed his eyes.

Kiba slid both hands behind Neji, gripping at his ass through the dress, the keycard slipping from his fingers.

“Nejnej, you’re too hot, you know?” Kiba said as he let go of the other’s neck with a pop, sliding his hands up a bit, pulling the dress higher. He kissed the mark he’d left.

Neji shivered, hands gripping lightly at the red jacket. He only managed to get out Kiba's name, his arousal and intoxication making his head light and swimming.

Kiba moved to attack one side of Neji’s jaw, taking advantage of his tipped back head.

Neji let out a shaky breath, pressing against him and not noticing the elevator door sliding open with a _bing_.

Kiba’s attention was drawn to the noise, letting go of Neji’s jaw, leaving a mark lighter than the other. He smirked, drawing his hands back from Neji’s backside to rest on his hips.

“We’re here, sweet Neji.” He licked at the tip of Neji’s nose affectionately, suddenly remembering the keycard. He glanced down, seeing it at their feet. His smirk grew as he lowered himself down, kissing at Neji as he went until he was on his knees, hand grabbing the card while he leaned close to the other’s groin, eyes rolled up to Neji.

Neji opened his eyes at the loss of warmth and dipped his head, hazy eyes trailing down and watching Kiba. He barely bit back a groan, face flushing more over what the alcohol had caused.

"Kiba..."

Standing without touching the other Kiba grasped Neji’s arm, smiling.

“Yeah?” He saw the doors begin to swing shut and tugged gently, beginning to lead them out of the elevator.

Neji lost his footing for a second before following him. He swallowed, thinned blood humming in his veins with anticipation and adrenaline.

Kiba’s arm was around Neji’s waist without thinking, stopping and swaying in front of their door. He swiped the keycard, only to be met with silence. He narrowed his eyes and did it again. Before he could attack the door he noticed he had the keycard facing the wrong way.

“…Damn doors…” He mumbled as he flipped the card, distracted from Neji by the complexities of unlocking a hotel lock.

Getting a little impatient, Neji leaned over and tugged gently at the side of Kiba's shirt collar, licking up his neck.

Kiba shivered, almost missing the lock as he swiped the card down. It beeped approvingly, flashing green as he opened the door and walked in, dragging Neji behind before closing the door.

Neji let himself be pulled in, continuing forward even when Kiba stopped to close the door. He pressed into the other, trailing somewhat sloppy kisses over his neck and face.

Kiba moved his arms to hold the other, kissing back. He pressed forward, getting more and more aroused as he let his hands wander down again, his hardness bulging the slacks he wore.

Moaning softly, Neji wound his arms around Kiba's neck, pushing more and almost grinding against him. His eyes slipped closed again, not able to keep open and just wanting to feel.

Kiba flexed his fingers, squeezing at Neji’s ass before shoving the dress up, pushing at the material until it was bunched around Neji’s waist. He slid his hand back, keeping one at Neji’s hip, slipping under the soft material Neji was wearing, groping at one smooth cheek.

“Neji, you’re sexy,” Kiba whispered, moving his hand over, running a finger down the cleft, “and hot,” He kissed the other, circling the hot opening with a forefinger, “and I can’t believe you ever said yes to me fucking you.”

Neji shivered a little as the cool air rushed over his arousal with the motion, panties bulging and getting damp. He let out a small whimper at the teasing, pushing back.

"Kiba," he breathed. "Stop talkin'."

Kiba growled happily, pulling his hands back and pushing at Neji to get him to walk further into the room.

“I’ll stop talkin’ when I’ve got you on the bed and ready.”

Neji tried not to protest and complied, moving back until his back hit the wall and door separating the two rooms. His hands moved back, sliding over the door and fumbling a little to get it open.

Kiba chuckled, pushing both of them through the door once it was open. When they reached the bed he let Neji fall back, pausing to slip the slacks off his hips followed closely by his boxers. Looking up, he forgot about the blazer and dress shirt and crawled onto the bed and over Neji, kissing him deeply.

Neji groaned into the kiss, returning it eagerly as his hands buried themselves in Kiba's blazer then moved up into his hair.

Kiba’s hands skimmed over Neji’s body, having the urge to tear the dress to shreds. He picked at it, the urge growing as he pushed it up Neji’s body. He pulled away, placing his hands on Neji’s hips and sliding down, kissing his stomach.

“Take it off before I rip it apart.” He growled, slipping his thumbs under the band of the underwear stretching across Neji’s hips. He moved further down, impatient to keep touching and licking the other.

Neji bit his lip, stomach muscles quivering at the attention. He struggled to not just lay there, enjoy, and not care, but a small spark of sobriety said the dress couldn't be ruined.

He shifted and arched and moved as he tried to tug it off, flinging the red thing who-knows-where after.

Kiba glanced up, seeing the bra and snickering. He looked down, noticing that he wore _matching_ panties. He felt his laughter increasing as well as his cock twitch at the sight.

“Nice panties… and bra.” Kiba couldn’t help saying, moving up Neji’s body with loving kisses and licks, reaching behind Neji and expertly unsnapping the bra.

Neji flushed a little but was otherwise able to ignore the comment easily. For a second, he wondered how Kiba knew how to easily unhook a bra then, remembering his reputation, figured that he'd fucked a good amount of girls too.

And for some reason those thoughts displeased him so he pushed them away as he pushed himself up, pressing a demanding kiss to his mouth with a growled, "Mine."

Kiba was surprised by Neji’s sudden possession, tossing the bra away with a casual flick. He smirked, pushing Neji down with his body.

“I can only be yours if you become mine.” He said huskily, kissing Neji with as much demand as he’d used before. He began grinding his bared erection into Neji’s still covered one, rubbing the material of the wool blazer against his chest as Kiba wrapped his arms around Neji.

Neji moaned, arching up into him, liking the scratch of the wool on his bare skin. His eyes slipped closed and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, threading his hands into the short hair.

Kiba rolled his hips down, the friction soon not enough. He pulled back, taking one hand back and sliding Neji’s panties down, groaning as their erections were allowed to touch. He pulled fully away, maneuvering the last bit of Neji’s clothing off and to the floor. He sat back, straddling Neji, gripping both of their erections together and pumping.

Neji sucked in a breath, biting his lip lightly. He let out a moan through his nose, hands falling back down onto the bed and hips rolling up.

Kiba continued to pump, groaning himself at the feel of Neji’s hot shaft pressed against his own. He moved his free hand back, arching and stretching while he probed at Neji’s entrance.

Neji tensed, biting down harder on his lip before letting his mouth fall open just a little. He relaxed again and spread his legs slightly. He opened his eyes and moved his hands, pressing and petting up Kiba's legs.

Kiba moaned, feeling a tightness coiling in his gut. He leaned forward, sliding even more flush against Neji as he sank a finger inside him, stretching quickly.

Neji let out a husky moan, rolling his hips back then up again. His hands stilled, resting and gripping lightly at Kiba's thighs.

Moving his hips minutely back and forth Kiba pushed a second finger in, wondering if he’d even last long enough to enter Neji. It just felt so good what he was doing now, his hand moving even faster over the two hard cocks.

Neji's eyes slipped closed again and he whimpered softly, wanting more, needing more. "Haa, Kiba," he murmured.

Kiba teased his third finger around the hole, his hand slowing down as he concentrated on easing it in without hurting Neji.

Neji swallowed and let out a shaky breath, squirming and pushing down and up. He didn't care much about anything but the pleasure, alcohol still making his mind hazy and incautious.

Kiba continued pumping only for the sake of distracting Neji, using his three fingers to stretch him hurriedly.

Letting out another shuddering breath, Neji opened his eyes, locking them on Kiba. He absently licked his lips, arching a little.

"Kiba-aah, f-fuck it, jus' take me."

“Y-you sure?” Kiba panted, scrutinizing the one under him. “I’d hate to break you after I just got you.” The last part was teasing as he let go, pulling his hand away and moving back, hooking Neji’s legs.

He bit back a whimper at the loss, knowing that only something better would come. He nodded, panting softly. "You know I won't," he muttered as he flexed his legs.

Kiba nodded, lifting a hand to brush across the mark he’d left on Neji’s neck.

“Mine.” He said with affection before pulling back and grasping the leg again, positioning himself and beginning to push in, allowing Neji to get used to him as he slid inside.

Neji shivered, giving a small groan and melting back into the bed. His hands gripped at the sheets as he rocked back, impaling himself further, not wanting to wait.

Kiba shuddered, the last few inches suddenly engulfing him. He couldn’t resist for long, giving up on being careful and beginning to slam in and out of the tight heat.

Neji cried out, melding into a moan and fingers digging deeper into the sheets. He closed his eyes and tried moving back against him, giving up after a while and just enjoying the quickly building pleasure.

Grunting softly Kiba continued pumping in and out, his hands gripping Neji’s legs tightly as his release came over him quicker then he could remember it ever taking. Not too many thrusts after this thought he found the pleasure shooting out, his eyes clamped shut.

Neji whimpered softly at the sudden rush of heat, moving his hips back as Kiba's thrusts slowed and then stopped. He squirmed a little in frustration before extracting a hand from the sheets and bringing it up to stroke himself.

Kiba pulled out, panting heavily. He flushed a little, dropping Neji’s legs. Well, that was pathetic… He eyed Neji’s hand, licking his lips. He bent down, licking and kissing at Neji’s throat again, heading downward.

Neji tilted his head back, groaning lowly and arching slightly. His hand paused for a second before continuing, grip tightening a little to increase pleasure.

Kiba gripped Neji’s hand, pulling it away from his hot arousal. He leaned down, replacing the lost heat with the moist confines of his mouth, easily swallowing the shaft down with just a few bobbing motions.

Neji's mouth opened wider, giving a silent moan as he was overwhelmed with the wet heat. His back arched more and he squirmed, vocal cords back enough to give a small whimper and a whisper of the other's name as he released and spilled into his mouth.

Kiba swallowed convulsively, just barely catching his name off the others lips. He pulled back with a wet sound, licking his lips.

“Want a towel?” He asked, climbing up Neji’s body and silencing any immediate answers with a kiss.

Neji shivered, releasing a small moan into the kiss as he tasted himself. He opened his eyes, panting softly and looking up at him.

"Not yet," he finally answered.

Kiba raised a brow at that answer before furrowing them.

“Your contacts are still in.”

Neji blinked, confused and not expecting such an abrupt change in topic. He was quiet for a few more seconds before remembering the disguise and what Kiba was talking about.

He sighed, thinking about the options then decided to stop since he could feel a slight headache. "Mm, just leave 'em in," he muttered, closing his eyes again.

Kiba shrugged mentally, taking the opportunity to steal a kiss from Neji while his eyes were closed.

Neji returned the kiss, albeit a little sleepily, with a small upwards tilt to his lips.

Kiba grinned, moving to lay beside Neji, one arm draped over the other’s waist while he rested his lips against his smooth shoulder.

“Night.”

Neji hummed softly in recognition, body relaxing completely into the bed and Kiba, already partially asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba yawned, shifting in his sleep and not waking fully. He pressed back against the heat he felt behind him, feeling almost too hot in the shirt and blazer he still wore.

Neji stirred slightly at the extra pressure. He made a small uncomfortable noise, burying his head further against Kiba's back as a headache started to make itself known.

Kiba stirred a little at the noise, grumbling under his breath.

“Mmm, whu?”

Neji gave a soft whine, moving a hand and trying to cover the source of the noise.

Kiba was startled by the hand on his mouth, shifting uncomfortably as he breathed through his nose. He lifted a hand and pulled the one partially covering his mouth away.

“What the hell?”

"Nmph..." Neji shut his eyes tighter, not caring about taking his hand back. Everything was just too loud.

Kiba blinked, a yawn suddenly breaking out. It was too early for Neji to be acting weird, and he was way too hot in the stupid party clothes. He froze mid-yawn, blinking as it slowly dawned on him that they’d been drinking.

“…Hangover?”

Neji let out another short whine and took his hand back. He shifted and turned over, trying to block out everything. He instantly regretted it as he felt dizzy and his headache increased to a pounding, curling up a little on instinct.

Kiba felt a flash of sympathy, waking up more as the emotion filled him along with a slight amusement. He remembered his first hangover, and since Neji hadn’t even wanted to get drunk… He got up, moving into the kitchen and pouring a glass of water for Neji, returning and putting it on the side table.

“I’m going to order some room service. Want pizza?”

Neji gave another vague noise, not caring either way and just wanting to rest more. He buried his face further into the bed.

“Drink the water. It helps.” Kiba said, laughing at Neji’s actions. He moved out into the living room, picking up the phone out there and calling room service. He laughed lowly, hearing their reaction when he ordered a pizza and fries.

“Just get me what I want.” He said, hanging up.

After a minute, Neji picked his head up, blinking blearily and wincing a little. He forced himself to shift over and reached out, trying to grasp the glass. Forcing down some water, he just laid back down, one arm dangling off the bed and still holding the glass.

Kiba came in once the food situation had been covered along with his naked lower half, holding a plate with a slice of greasy pizza and somehow even more greasy fries. Apparently they hadn’t liked his attitude over the phone and thought it was an insult.

He stopped beside the bed, holding in his snickers. Neji looked pathetic.

“Wow man. You look like shit.”

Neji lifted his head and attempted a glare before deciding it hurt too much. "Go'way," he muttered, voice slightly gruff. "Your fault."

“Eat. It’ll help you,” Kiba said, taking the water from his hand gently, “and I didn’t force you to drink, I just encouraged it. Plus, at least I’m nursing you back to health.” He resisted ruffling Neji’s hair, knowing it would only encourage the headache.

Neji just closed his eyes, bringing his arm back up and half covering his face with it. He didn't want to eat anything; he felt dizzy and sick and tired.

“Awww, come on Neji, eat your medicine.” Kiba said waving a fry close to his face. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Neji looked over with one eye and could swear he saw grease literally forming and multiplying on it. He closed his eye again before muttering, "That's not food. It's garbage."

“That’s the point. Greasy food is good for a hangover.”

Neji inwardly grumbled, skeptical. But he knew that Kiba had hangovers before, so he had to know something, right?

With a soft groan, he forced himself to sit up, moving slowly.

Kiba snickered, eating the fry he’d been holding and offering the pizza.

“You’re like me in the morning.”

Reluctantly taking the slice, Neji glared at him but didn't comment. He didn't feel like talking. He eyed the pizza in distaste before letting out a sigh and made himself take a bite.

"You act like grease is disgusting.” Kiba said with a laugh, sucking the substance from his fingers.

"...it is," he said quietly, after finishing almost half of it. Even if it was clearing his head just a little, he knew he wouldn't be feeling great later.

“Is not.” Kiba said, shoving two fries into his mouth at once. When he’d finished those and inhaled another three he spoke again. “So, how much do you remember?”

Neji shook his head slightly, rubbing one of his eyes absently before glancing up. "Not much; I barely remember getting to the hotel."

“Hmm, I kinda remember…” Kiba thought back on it. He could pretty clearly see it all from party to hotel, but it started getting fuzzy in the elevator. From the flashes of skin and kisses and touching he could guess at what had happened. He shrugged. “Oh well, not important. We were both drunk.”

Neji sighed, holding back on the urge to throw the pizza at the Inuzuka. "It is," he insisted. "What if we did something that gave us away?"

Kiba thought more on what they’d done out in the open. He smirked. If he’d given in to the temptation to take Neji in the elevator they might have given themselves away...

He snickered.“Oh, we didn’t give anything away, trust me.”

Neji watched him skeptically but decided to just take his word for it. Surely if they had been discovered, they wouldn't still be in the hotel room and unharmed.

He absently took another bite of the pizza, falling silent in thought. From the fact he was _naked_ , Neji could gather that something had happened, but he wasn't sure to what extent.

Kiba took another mouthful of fries, taking the time to think back on what had happened _after_ the elevator. With the help of the food and the fact he wasn’t as drunk as Neji it was pretty easy to remember most of it. A grin broke out across his face as he remembered Neji’s lips, hungry and demanding, the possessive ‘mine’ that was let out. Neji was so sweet when intoxicated.

Catching the grin, Neji narrowed his eyes a little. He blinked and rubbed his eyes again before saying, "You remember something."

“I remember pretty much all of it. And I’m also pretty sure you don’t wanna know what I just remembered.” Kiba’s grin grew and he held the plate out, offering the last of the fries on it. There was more for him out in the dining room.

Neji frowned then glanced down at the plate. He took it after a second and looked back at him. "Just tell me how far it went," he said.

“Oh, is that all? We went all the way.” Kiba said, shrugging his shoulders as he moved towards the door, intent on getting some pizza for himself and scratching at his thigh under the boxers he wore. He shifted his shoulders, remembering the blazer and pausing to unbutton it, throwing it towards the pile his slacks had made.

Neji sighed softly, giving an absent nod. He fiddled with a fry before taking a bite from it, grimacing slightly. He really didn't understand how people could eat this stuff daily; it was revolting.

Kiba left, unbuttoning the dress shirt as he went. He scooped up two slices, not bothering with a plate as he walked back into the bedroom, sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed under him in front of Neji, a slice in each hand.

“So is that all you want to know or do you want details?” He asked, taking a bite from the slice in his right hand.

"Is there anything I _should_ know?" he asked back. Even if there was, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

“Ah.” Kiba took another mouthful of pizza, chewing thoughtfully. “Well, we almost did it in the elevator, but since we _didn’t_ I guess that doesn’t matter.” Another large chunk of food was taken off, almost half the slice gone by now. He grinned wolfishly, swallowing.

“But maybe you claiming me for your own is something you should know?”

Neji blinked, body stilling and staring at the other. That... what?

"Wh- _what_?"

“To the claiming or the elevator sex?” Kiba asked, quickly finishing off the slice and setting in on the one in his left hand.

Neji flushed a little, feeling the headache becoming stronger again. He really didn't want to talk about this now, but if he just ignored it he knew he'd never be able to bring it up again.

"The-- the first..."

Kiba snorted, wolfing down the last of the pizza and licking his lips.

“It’s not such a big deal. We got drunk, got horny, had sex, and in the middle of it you got a little possessive. Alcohol does that.” He shrugged his shoulders, sitting back and supporting himself on his palms, the dress shirt falling open around his stomach.

Neji just stared at him before glancing away. He may have never been drunk before, but there was a reason for it. Alcohol lowered your inhibitions which in turn enhanced your needs, wants, and desires and that was something a Hyuuga couldn't afford to risk.

But he had. He sighed pushed the remnants of his food away. "I'm going to wash up," he murmured.

Kiba sighed himself. It really wasn’t a big deal, alcohol made you do things and then you laughed about it later.

“Really Neji, it doesn’t mean anything. The alcohol made you like me for a night, no biggie.”

"Yes... I know," he said, playing it off for now. He just had to think about it. "I still want to clean up, though." He moved to the edge of the bed, standing up with just a little bit of difficulty. He went out and into the bathroom, not caring that he was still quite naked.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Neji’s cleanliness, sitting up fully. He stretched, luxuriating in the energy that normally wouldn’t be anywhere near awake yet that now filled him up. Give him a purpose and he can be a morning person.

“Neji I’ll save you a slice, ‘kay?” He called, standing and moving into the kitchen.

Neji made a vague noise in acknowledgment, not caring either way. He frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror; he really did look awful. He sighed and first took out his contacts, putting them in the cleaning solution before using eye drops on himself.

Once done, he undid his hair and brushed it out, wincing every now and then as he found a knot. Setting the brush down, he started the shower to scrub himself clean.

Picking up all but one slice, stacking the rest up, Kiba moved to sit on the couch. He began devouring the small pile of greased food, quickly demolishing it and sitting back contently.

“Hey Neji, what kinda food do you normally eat anyway?” Kiba called, licking his fingers.

Neji, not hearing Kiba's question over the pouring water, winced slightly as he cleaned himself, a little sore and having to scrub fairly hard didn't help. Satisfied with as good as it would get, he turned off the water before moving to the tub, wanting to just soak and relax for a while.

He held his hair up as he climbed in, letting it hang outside the tub as he settled into the hot water.

Kiba sighed, guessing Neji hadn’t heard him. He tilted his head back, bored and wondering what he could do. Couldn’t go walking around outside, pacing was boring, he’d eaten all the food, he wasn’t tired enough to just lay there like last time. He sighed.

“Neji, how’s your hangover?” He shouted, standing and moving towards the bathroom. He knew Neji would kill him if he went in and he didn’t feel like provoking him yet. He sat down outside the door, legs bent and elbows on knees, back to the opposite wall.

Neji tilted his head, gazing at the door for a second before sighing softly. He sank a little further into the water, chin just barely under.

"A little better," he responded, not yelling but loud enough.

“That’s good…” Kiba tilted his head back, scratching at where he knew the markings to be. Neji was his only source of entertainment and so far his entertainment sucked. He paused, grinning lewdly.

“Remember anything else from last night?”

Neji frowned and closed his eyes, wishing the other would just be quiet for a few more minutes. "I told you, I don't remember anything after leaving the party."

Kiba supposed that was good. He’d been embarrassingly under-performing last night. Alcohol really made him lose stamina.

“Hey hey, you could have remembered something more. It comes back with time.” Well, sometimes it did. Other times you had to ask people what had happened and hope they didn’t lie.

Neji sighed, not bothering to comment back. He needed to think about what happened and decide if he should just ignore it or make something from it.

Kiba sighed and stood up. Neji obviously needed his girly ‘alone time’ in there. He migrated to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed with his arms outspread. Looking at the ceiling was little better then talking with Neji.

Starting to become frustrated, Neji gave up on trying to come up with anything. If Kiba didn't want to think more into it, neither would he.

He stood up after another minute and left the tub, pulling the plug and letting the water drain out. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, slipping on a robe. He stepped out of the bathroom, for once not caring to cover up his family's seal.

Kiba looked up as he heard the tub draining, before letting it fall back down.

“Neji, I’m bored.” He whined softly, knowing the other wouldn’t care either way.

Neji rolled his eyes and looked down at him. "Too bad," he said. "Move over; we're just going to rest today."

“Are you serious? Ma~n!” Kiba rolled onto his stomach, looking at Neji with a pout.

Neji frowned before sitting down on the bed. "I am. With the state I'm in, it wouldn't be wise to go out. If I rest, we might still be able to go to the party at night."

Kiba sighed, rolling onto his back, the dress shirt twisting under him and covering one side of his chest.

“Fine, fine….wanna play a game?”

"No," he said, lifting his legs onto the bed and lying down. "I want to just rest. Find something to do without me."

“But there _isn’t_ anything to do without you!” He whined more. “Unless you're gonna let me go out on the town without you?” He ended hopefully.

"If you really can't sit still, then fine. But avoid too much socializing; it might be suspicious without me there too," he said, going against his better judgment. Kiba couldn't mess things up too badly anyway and he really did want to rest in silence, even sleep more.

Kiba’s eyes widened in shock. Had Neji _really_ just said that?

“Seriously?!” A grin broke out on his features and he sat up, moving towards Neji and placing an arm next to his side, supporting his upper body over the other as he leaned in to give a quick kiss to his lips. “Thanks Neji!” He said, quickly moving away to avoid any attacks, rushing to his bag on the other side of the room and rooting through it for clothing. He was out the door and to the bathroom to change as soon as he had the clothing he needed, highly amused and pleased.

Neji blinked, taking a couple seconds to realize what happened. He sighed and shook his head, relaxing back into the bed.

"Just don't cause trouble and make me regret giving you leeway," he called out.

Kiba snickered, pulling on a black blazer this time, still wearing the same dress shirt. He looked in the mirror, noticing his make-up was barely up to par. He shrugged. It wouldn’t be too bad, blame it on a hangover or something.

“I’ll be good Nejnej!” He called out, laughing as he walked out of the bathroom.

Neji frowned at the nickname, but supposed it was better than 'princess'. He gave a soft snort, just closing his eyes.

\--

“Nana~ao, I’m ho~me!” Kiba yelled hours later upon opening the door wide. He received some pointed looks from the couple passing by but ignored them, closing the door behind him and kicking his shoes off.

Neji scowled and turned over, burying his face into the pillow. He felt a lot better, but he was still tired and didn't want to wake up just yet; at least not to screaming like that.

“Awww, my little princess still not feeling well?” Kiba said once he’d made it to the bedroom, laughing at Neji when he saw him.

Neji turned his head to glare at Kiba. He sat up, knowing he wouldn't get anymore rest now.

Kiba sat down on the bed, letting himself flop back, sighing.

“So, it was still pretty boring out there, but I got to make some people jealous. How was your day?” He grinned, tilting his head to look at Neji.

Neji frowned down at him and pulled the robe tighter around himself, feeling a little cold.

"Fine," he said simply.

Kiba blinked at him.

“Cold?” His grin increased. “I can help you out.”

Neji narrowed his eyes but just asked, "So I assume you didn't cause a ruckus anywhere?"

Kiba’s grin didn’t falter, but it changed subtly from playful to mischievous.

“Would I do that?”

"I wouldn't put it passed you," he said, "if it would give you entertainment. But seeing as no one is busting down the door to get in and chase us away, I assume you didn't do anything stupid."

Kiba chuckled, nodding.

“I was a good boy, just like you ordered.” He licked his lips, remembering another time he’d been a good boy.

Neji rolled his eyes slightly and just nodded, lying back down.

"Good."

“Aww, no reward?” Kiba said, moving onto all fours and crawling towards Neji, stopping beside the other and looking down.

Neji looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting one?"

Kiba spread his legs until he was lowered down, folding his arms under his chin and resting on Neji’s chest, pouting.

“Well couldn’t you give me one?”

Neji frowned. "Going out wasn't enough of one?"

“No, that was for helping you with your hangover.” Kiba said, smiling as he relaxed, eyes dropping to half mast. Neji might have felt cold before but he felt warm and comfortable to Kiba. “What do I get for not causing trouble and letting you sleep?”

Neji sighed, closing his eyes for a second and trying not to snap. Why did he need anything?

"Is there something you wanted?" he finally asked.

Kiba sighed contently, shifting his lower body until he was resting on one hip and his legs were curled towards him.

“…You to take a chill pill?” He said with a smile, closing his eyes fully, turning so his head was pillowed by his arms.

Neji looked at him, restraining the urge to push the other away or off the bed. He kept quiet, forcing his muscles to relax and closing his eyes again.

Kiba was a little surprised that Neji was actually allowing him to be so close without the help of alcohol. He had been expecting a hard shove or sharp word ever since he put his arms on Neji’s chest. He forced his breathing to deepen, inhaling Neji’s scent and relaxing further, slipping into a light doze.


	9. Chapter 9

Neji opened his eyes after a while, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again; at least not if he wanted to sleep at night as well. He glanced down at Kiba before staring up at the ceiling, a small frown on his face.

Kiba shifted a little, his head dropping from on top of his arms to behind them, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of the robe before stilling.

Neji sighed, quickly growing restless. He wasn't used to just resting without a purpose. He preferred to be active like the Inuzuka, just in different and more useful ways.

He didn't want to move though, afraid if he did, he'd never get Kiba to settle down again. He let out another silent sigh before deciding to train his doujutsu as he hadn't used it in days. He silently activated his byakugan, stretching his vision limits as far as they could go.

Two floors up Arashi silently crept through a dining room, moving into the bedroom where he began sifting through the bags of the sleeping occupants.

Neji paused in his exploration, eyes narrowing a little as he focused in on Arashi and suppressing his chakra more. What was he doing?

Arashi’s lips curled as he found a purse, opening it up and pulling out wads of money, slipping it into a pouch at his waist. He set it down exactly as it had been, moving on to a small jewelry box. He scoffed silently. Rich people.

Neji scowled as he watched him move around. He was just a lowly thief and didn't deserve to even be called a missing-nin. But they were on strict orders to not do anything and just gather information.

Arashi slipped small trinkets into the pouch, things that would make little noise and next to no bulge but still be worth a pretty sum. He slid his eyes over the sleeping two, smirked, and crept out of the bedroom and then the room entirely.

Neji seethed quietly, wishing he could go stop him and return what was stolen. It didn't matter that most of them didn't earn or deserve their wealth, it was just wrong to do that for your own benefit.

Not stopping there Arashi moved on down the hall, taking the stairs down a level and casually walking past a man, nodding and smiling, stopping to chat. As soon as he was gone Arashi stepped up to the next door, sliding a card through and opening the door.

Neji continued to follow him with his gaze, wondering when he would stop stealing for the night or how far he would go.

Concentrating so much on Arashi, it startled him when the phone beside the bed rang sharply in the silence. He squirmed out from under Kiba, quickly juukened himself again before releasing the doujutsu, and answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

Because Neji had stopped watching he didn’t see when Yoko stirred from her sleep and consequentially, brought on her own death at the hands of Arashi.

“Is this Nanao or Kotsuke? We have a letter for you down in the lobby.”

"Oh, ah, yes. Thank you," he said. "One of us will be down to pick it up shortly." He hung up before waiting for an answer. Neji didn't want to go down and he was sure Kiba didn't either but it was better than having someone run into Arashi.

He bit his lip lightly before activating his byakugan again, looking back upwards through the floor.

“Yoko, Yoko, Yoko. You had to wake up, Yoko.” Arashi said sadly, holding her head at eye level before dropping it next to the body and tucking the red ninja wire into an inner pocket. He’d made sure only the wire touched her and he now left the body in its own personal bubble, barely looking at it as he scrounged haphazardly through her belongings.

“Now I have to leave Yoko. Can’t be around too much longer once they find your body. I had meant to stay long enough to pick off your newest little friend Nanao; I’d been saving her for last you know? Such a sweet girl. Kotsuke doesn’t deserve her, but then, most of them don’t. Ah well, I guess they should thank you for saving their money.” He finished talking to himself, pulling out an expensive looking necklace that was heavy with precious metal and gems. He whistled, stuffing it in with the ninja wire before turning and bowing to the body.

“It was nice knowing you, but I’ll be gone in three days and I’m afraid you’ll never be avenged.” With that he strode out, chakra flaring just enough to sense for others nearby before exiting and strolling down the hall, just as casual as when he’d walked down it earlier.

Neji's eyes widened and his mouth went slightly dry. Sure, he'd seen more than his share of corpses and had created them himself, but everyone in Konoha was always taught to spare the innocent.

He shuddered a little as he read his lips, deactivating his byakugan again and turning to shake Kiba awake.

Kiba grunted, opening his eyes.

“…Where’s the fire?” He said, sitting up and stretching.

Neji frowned but held his tongue at a reprimand-- Kiba didn't know what happened and was half asleep, after all.

"He's in the hotel, stolen from various people, and just murdered Yoko," he informed him quietly and briskly. "The message from Tsunade is also down at the front desk."

Kiba blinked at Neji, trying to comprehend it, his blinks shortening as his eyes widened.

“…Our guy? Arashi? He’s a thief?” He stood up, rubbing at his eyes and trying to get his energy flowing again. “He killed Yoko? Are we going after him? Where’s our weapons, Neji, how, what happened?!”

"Kiba, calm down and quiet down," Neji said with a sigh. "We can't do anything just yet. I want to read Tsunade's instructions before deciding what to do about Arashi."

He paused, waiting until he thought Kiba was a little more coherent. "We already knew Arashi was a thief; he stole a forbidden scroll and money from Konoha as well as killed several nurses and a couple medi-nin's. I was using my byakugan and saw him stealing some couple's money and jewels. He went into Yoko's room and then I got a call from the front desk. When I looked back up there, she was dead, head severed, and he was talking to himself as he stole more jewels."

Kiba shook his head, rubbing one last time at his eyes.

“God damn Neji, don’t scare me like that when I just wake up.” He mumbled. “Are you gunna go down for the letter or me?” He said, finally on the same page of consciousness as Neji.

"It would be quicker if you went down," he said. "Your make-up's still not too smudged. It will be fine for just that short trip. Just make sure to avoid Arashi if you can."

“Alright. Is Arashi still gonna be in town tonight?” Kiba asked as he walked towards the door and out, heading towards where he’d kicked his shoes off.

Neji followed him to the bedroom entrance so he wouldn't have to talk as loud. "When he was talking to himself, he said he was leaving in three days. We have to see what Tsunade said and then act accordingly. We might have to go against orders and take him down ourselves if ANBU can't get here in time," he said, sighing.

He really didn't want to do that, but it was a better plan than letting the man escape again.

“Alright, so. Go down and get the letter, come up and read it, then decision making. Got it.” He scratched at his unruly hair, sighing. He opened the door, heading out and shutting it behind him. He headed down the hall, trying to go quickly without running.

Neji frowned to himself, not liking the situation they were in at all. He just hoped the message said the ANBU were already dispatched. He shook his head to clear it before heading back into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed.

“Hey, it’s Kotsuke. Our letter arrived?” Kiba said when he’d reached the front desk. The man behind it nodded, checking through the appropriate information to make sure he was who he said he was. Kiba had to resist smirking as he was finally handed the letter, helped greatly by the information Neji had given him earlier.

“Thanks.” He said, not opening it yet and heading back up to the room.

Neji broke from his short meditation at the noise and stood up, moving into the main room. "You have it?"

“Yeah, but I haven’t opened it yet.” He said, holding it out to Neji.

Nodding, Neji reached out and took the scroll, quickly breaking the seal and unrolling it.

“Well, what does it say?” Kiba asked, waiting for Neji to read it out loud.

Neji read over the letter twice before handing it over to Kiba wordlessly.

Kiba lifted a brow at Neji, reading it over himself.

“…So the ANBU aren’t on their way yet…”

Neji sighed and nodded. "They should be sent out tomorrow or the next day from what I can gather. It should be fine, but it would be a good idea to tag him starting tomorrow."

Kiba nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Man… Do we… do we leave Yoko’s…” He swallowed. He hadn’t had to deal with a lot of death yet.

Neji bit his lip lightly, shaking his head. "We can't do anything about it ourselves. But her room is right above ours; we can claim we heard something strange."

Kiba blanched.

“…Right above us?”

Neji paused and studied him for a second then just nodded.

"Yes, she is... was one floor up."

Kiba stuck his tongue out in a disgusted manner.

“Sick… Well, what are we going to do now?”

"In a few minutes, we'll call the front desk about some noise we heard. I have a feeling that Arashi won't be at the party tonight, so we could just stay here instead."

“Alright...” Kiba said, moving further into the room. “So who’s gunna call, you or me?”

"You should. Nanao would probably end up being too startled," he said, lips curling just slightly into a small smirk.

Kiba moved to the phone, smirking back.

“Awww, don’t worry Nanao, Kotsuke will keep you safe from the big bad sounds.” He said with a snicker.

Neji's smirk grew and he shook his head. "Mm, but what will keep her safe from Kotsuke?"

“Aww, Nanao loves it.” Kiba said as he held the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Yeah, hey, it’s Kotsuke.” He gave his room number and information, rolling his eyes at Neji. “Yes, my fiancée,” He grinned at Neji, waggling his brows, “heard noises coming from the room above ours.”

Neji rolled his eyes, knowing what the next comment or question would be. There were usually noises coming from a couple's hotel room, after all.

Kiba bit his lip to keep from snickering.

“Yes, I know exactly the kinds of noises couples make. My fiancée is very familiar with those kinds of noises, I’m sure she wouldn’t make a mistake. Just send someone up, it would make her feel better.” He nodded, hanging up.

Neji snorted softly. "You don't have much tact, do you?" he asked, teasing.

Kiba shrugged.

“I don’t beat around the bush.” He grinned. “And besides, what I said was all true. Nanao does know the sounds a couple makes.”

"I'm not quite sure she would yet," he said, smirking again. "but I know."

Kiba smirked deviously.

“But you’re not a shy little innocent, are you?”

"Haven't been for a while," Neji said. "And neither are you."

Kiba snorted.

“Never said I was. Me and Kotsuke are both perverts.” He licked his lips. “But I bet Kotsuke loves the thought of being Nanao’s first.”

Neji chuckled. "And I'm sure Nanao would want him to be her first."

“Nanao’s got taste then.” Kiba said with a smug grin.

"That or she hasn't had many options," he said back, teasing.

“Ah come on, you know Nanao totally digs Kotsuke. She wouldn’t choose someone else.” Kiba said, waving the comment off.

"Oh, I don't know," Neji started, "if her father wanted to back out for some reason, I doubt she'd protest much."

Kiba pouted, crossing his arms.

“Are you telling me Nanao doesn’t like Kotsuke after all he’s done to play nice for her?”

"No, she just wouldn't have a say in what happens to her if that happened."

“Right, right. Nanao’s clan is all old fashioned that way.” Kiba sighed. “I’m pretty sure Kotsuke doesn’t get half of what Nanao says about clans anyway, you know, cuz his is all care free.”

"Well, he should probably try to learn about them." Neji shifted, leaning slightly against the wall.

“What’s the point of Kotsuke learning about Nanao’s clan? If her clan decided to say ‘no’ I doubt he could do any more about it then Nanao.”

"She'd probably appreciate it either way. It would show Kotsuke cared enough."

Kiba shifted a little, eyes downcast.

“Well, maybe Kotsuke doesn’t know how to learn. Nanao doesn’t seem so talkative about her clan.”

Neji stared at him for a few seconds before glancing away. "It's a sore subject, Kiba. You know that," he said quietly.

“Yeah I know that. How can you expect me to learn anything though? Neither of us wants to talk about it.” Kiba said, lifting his eyes to Neji.

"You know enough," he said. "You just have to understand it."

“…Do you purposefully try to confuse me?” Kiba said, lifting a hand and running it through his hair. “I should learn about your clan, but you won’t tell me about your clan, then now I already know about your clan and don’t need to learn?”

Neji couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head, calming down after a minute.

"No. Kiba," he paused, sighing. "What you said before... Some of it, most of it, was true. But it's one thing to know and another to understand."

Kiba raised both hands in the air, shaking his head.

“Okay, so what? You’re destined to be with a chick anyway, anything we do is just a time waster until then.”

"I know," Neji said, giving another sigh. "I know that. But I have at least a year until then."

“Oh well that’s good, I know exactly when it’s over then.” Kiba said, a little irritated. Sure, he didn’t _expect_ it to work for more than a year, but on the off chance it _did_ …

Neji closed his eyes, knowing he was going about this the wrong way. He knew it wasn't a good idea, either, but...

"...That's not what I meant. I don't need something serious," _no matter how much I'd want it_ , "I just... I'd like to enjoy my limited freedom with someone who I get along with. For the most part anyway."

Kiba had to smirk at that last.

“You realize it would be like, just sex then?”

Neji rolled his eyes. "There can be more than that. If I wanted to just fuck there are others too."

“See, you do it on purpose, I swear you do.” Kiba grumbled, shaking his head again. “So you don’t want anything serious and you want to have fun but it won’t be just sex? That’s messed up.”

Resisting the urge to smack Kiba, he just said, "Like friends-with-benefits, you idiot. We can spend time together without sex or doing anything romantic."

“You hate spending time with me though.” Kiba said like it was obvious. “We’d kill each other.”

"...Forget it," Neji said, moving away from the wall. He walked back into the bedroom, sliding the door shut behind him, not knowing why he even tried.

Kiba sighed as well, running fingers through his hair.

“See? We just can’t work.” He muttered to himself, moving to the couch. He knew he could go in there and antagonize Neji until he got a section of bed but honestly, he’d much rather sleep on the couch.

Neji laid out on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind. Now wasn't the time for those thoughts anyway; not at such a crucial point in the mission.

Eventually he dozed off during his meditation, falling into a light sleep, half on his back, half on his side.

Kiba grumbled, stripping down to just his boxers and flopping down. The conversation bugged him. Why the hell did Neji even say all that? He just proved that they couldn’t get along.

“No, it can’t work. It can’t.” He turned on his side, the words eating at him until he fell into a fitful sleep.

\--

Neji woke up hours later, sitting up and rubbing an eye. He sighed, not feeling too good, but he knew they couldn't just stay in the room all day again.

He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, retying the robe around him again before walking out.

Kiba shifted in his sleep, not much rested despite being asleep for the entire night. He curled on his side, knees up to his stomach and arms to his chest.

Neji hesitated to wake him up, watching him worriedly. He sighed softly and turned around, getting a spare blanket and carefully draping it over the Inuzuka.

It wouldn't hurt to let him sleep longer; the party wasn't for quite a few hours and they didn't have to do anything before then.

Kiba shifted as something touched him, curling further, feeling his body heat up as the blanket trapped his warmth.

"Mmm, n...ej..." He sighed, sinking back into a deeper sleep.

Neji blinked, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head. He turned back around and returned to the bedroom, picking up his regular sleeping clothes and heading into the bathroom to clean up for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh, I hate this thing." Kiba complained, picking at the black material of his tux.

Neji sighed and resisted rolling his eyes. "It's only for a few more days," he said, straightening out his black silk dress. "Then we'll be back in Konoha. Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready." Kiba said, arm slipping to Neji's waist.

Neji shifted a little closer before opening the door and heading down and out of the hotel.

Kiba remained silent, tired and not really knowing what to say.

Neji felt awkward and tense the whole walk to the party. Once at the entrance, he forcefully pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind, needing to focus on the mission.

Kiba straightened from his slight slump, a small smile working onto his lips. As soon as they entered Mitsuki came up, evaluating the two of them with a look that started out angry but changed to satisfied by the end.

“Kotsuke, you look… well.”

“I didn’t sleep well. How are you, Mitsuki?” Kiba said, brushing by her with Neji still in his hold.

Neji was forced to move with him, putting on a happy but slightly concerned expression.

“Oh, I’m fine. Why did you not sleep well?” Mitsuki pressed, stepping up to the side Neji wasn’t on. Kiba tensed, gritting his teeth but replying casually.

“I was troubled over something. Just couldn’t stop thinking about it, even in my sleep. Have you ever thought too much before bedtime, Mitsuki?” He tried directing the conversation back on her, wishing she would go away. He was tired and feeling cranky and just wanted to sleep next to someone. He missed Akamaru with a sudden pang.

Neji glanced away, feeling slightly guilty. He knew he shouldn't have said anything; Kiba had been right anyway.

He looked back over and interrupted before Mitsuki could reply. "I'm going to get some refreshments. I'll be right back, okay?"

Mitsuki’s lips slid into a predatory smile, sliding closer to Kiba as Neji left.

“Did you and little Nanao get into a fight, Kotsuke?” She asked sweetly, her arm looping with his. Kiba had trouble not growling and snapping at her.

“Ah, Nanao.” Arashi spoke, seeing Neji alone by the drinking area. “Have you heard? Tonight is my last night here. I’m leaving tomorrow afternoon.”

Neji glanced over, pausing in ordering a drink to talk. "Oh, that's a shame," he said, inwardly frowning and wondering if ANBU would get here in time. "I'm sure you'll be missed here."

“Oh, I’m sure Mitsuki’s already putting the moves on some hapless man. Nanao, would you care to join me in a more private room? I’d like to say good-bye in a more appropriate setting then this.” He waved a hand at the congregation of people. “Kotsuke may join us later if you like.”

Neji hesitated, knowing what the other man meant but he wasn't sure Nanao would. "...I guess," he said. "I should probably tell Kotsuke first, though."

“No need.” He turned, catching another man’s attention. “Tell Kotsuke I’ve taken his little Nanao for a moment, in the back room.” He smiled, the man nodding back with a knowing look at Nanao before walking away, obviously looking for someone.

“Alright. Kotsuke will be with us shortly.” He stepped forward, gripping at Neji’s elbow, smiling.

Neji looked down at where Arashi held him then back to his face. He nodded, forcing on a smile and waiting for him to lead.

Arashi smiled broader, leading Neji away and through a backdoor.

Neji followed him, not liking this even if he knew he could handle himself. Obviously Arashi was good enough if he'd been able to kill Yoko quickly and without noise.

Kiba sat back on the couch, face turned away from Mitsuki as she sat next to him. He wondered where Neji was, his conscious eating at him.

“Nanao, sit. Would you like a drink?” Arashi said, letting go of Neji’s elbow and pushing him towards a love seat by a wall. He turned, closing the door behind him, leaving it unlocked. No one would interrupt him.

Neji went forward, catching himself before he stumbled and reluctantly sat down. "Oh, um... Sure," he said. "Just nothing as strong as last time."

Arashi smirked, pouring something less potent for his guest. While pouring his drink he slipped a little bit of a drug of his own making into the first drink.

“So Nanao, I forget. How close are you and Kotsuke?” He asked, sitting beside her, handing the drink over and sipping from his.

Neji nodded his thanks as he took the drink, taking a sip from it. "I would like to think we're close," he started, putting on another smile. "I really do care about him and we've only known each other for a few months now."

Arashi sipped more, smiling engagingly.

“It’s just that you both looked a little… tense on the way in.”

"Oh, well..." Neji paused, sighing, quickly coming up with a lie, using what they talked about the previous night. "My father is fickle and we're worried he'll call off our marriage before it happens. There's not much I could do if he does, and Kotsuke just doesn't understand that."

“Ah, Nanao, you’re too harsh. Maybe Kotsuke does understand and is a little lost as to what to do? It can be intimidating facing down an entire clan on your own, especially when you’re not even of their blood.” Arashi said kindly, patting Neji’s thigh sympathetically.

Neji looked at him in slight surprise. It could be true, not that it was the same situation about what was really happening. "I suppose that's true," he said, taking another drink from the glass.

Arashi moved closer, his hand stationary on Neji’s thigh.

“I’m sure Kotsuke must be fond of you. He kept giving me such nasty looks that last night when you both drank a little too much.” His hand squeezed a little. “I couldn’t even sit next to you without him pulling you into his lap.”

Neji tensed a little, resisting the urge to move away. He brought the drink to his lips again, drinking more to put his nerves at ease. "He does get possessive, but I like that about him."

“Oh, Nanao, you’re so sweet. You like that he glares at other men when they give you complimentary looks? You like how his arm never leaves your body?” He leaned in a little, flexing his fingers on the warm thigh.

“Tell me, is he that possessive in more intimate situations?” Arashi whispered, his hand sliding a little higher as he leaned in close to Neji’s neck.

Neji flushed a little at the closeness and squirmed away the small distance the furniture would allow. "We... we actually haven't done anything yet," he said.

Arashi didn’t press, but didn’t pull away.

“Really? He’s been guarding you like a dog protecting his mate this entire time and you haven’t even done that much?” He allowed his voice to hold more curiosity than lust, amusement tainting the undertone.

Neji held back a laugh at the simile, but couldn't help wonder how much of that was acting on Kiba's part.

"No, we haven't. I wanted to wait," he said, taking another sip.

Arashi’s hand slipped just a little higher, fingers massaging at the soft inner flesh.

“Really? Why wait. It can be so enjoyable, and you seem to enjoy yourself immensely when Kotsuke kisses you…” He kissed Neji’s shoulder, eyes on his face.

Neji made a soft noise in the back of his throat, skin tingling a little at the contact. "W-well, yes, but... I'd rather wait."

Arashi began running his knuckles along the warm skin he’d been massaging.

“You really shouldn’t… I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. You’ll see.” He kissed a little closer to his throat, leaning a little over Neji’s body.

Neji swallowed thickly, leaning away and pressing down into the love seat. His body shuddered in reaction. "A-Arashi..."

“It’s your first time, Nanao… I promise it will feel good.” His lips were on his collar, kissing gently as he began massaging again.

Neji squirmed a little, starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Something had to have been slipped to him; he wasn't normally this responsive from just a few kisses.

He let out a shuddering breath, turning his head to the side. "But what ah-about Kotsuke?"

“What about him? It’s just you and me Nanao…” His fingers were lightly petting the crease from leg to pelvic, not yet venturing enough to feel Neji’s sex.

Neji couldn't hold back a soft moan, eyes lowering to half-mast. His squirming increased, trying to move away from Arashi as he could feel himself stirring in arousal.

Arashi smirked, slipping his hand over to cup at Neji’s groin. He paused, eyes widening. He pulled back, staring down at Neji.

“Are you a hermaphrodite?”

\--

Outside of the room, Kiba was growing anxious. He knew Neji was probably out over-killing and getting even more information but it made him restless. His lack of sleep was making him paranoid and his instincts wanted Neji in his sights, preferably by his side.

“Mitsuki, where’s Nanao?”

“Kotsuke, stay with me.” Mitsuki said, gripping Kiba’s wrist. He yanked it from her hand, the fine hairs on his neck and arms standing on end, his anxiety growing by the minute.

“I have to find Nanao.” He said, stalking off to begin questioning people.

“Have you seen Nanao?” Kiba asked, stopping yet another couple.

“Yeah, she was walking that way--” a nod toward the back “--with Arashi.” Kiba’s eyes widened before heading towards the indicated area.

Kiba stopped, seeing multiple doors. He growled lowly to himself, almost yanking the closest person to him.

“Did you see which door Arashi went through?”

Kiba abandoned the person he’d grabbed after getting an answer, stalking forward into the shadows of the back, the tux hiding him better then he’d thought. He walked up to the door, growling as he noticed the door was designed to hide sounds.

\--

Neji bit his lip, trying not to arch up into the touch, body straining slightly. His eyes widened at the question, inwardly panicking a little but he knew that it didn't matter now.

He hesitated before shaking his head, trying to mentally prepare himself to fight.

Arashi’s brows rose, eyes widening fractionally. His hand slipped down as much as it could, not really believing him just yet.

“…Why are you pretending to be a girl?”

"My father..." Neji simply said in a lie, hoping it would work to convince him. It would be stupid to give everything away when they still had a chance to keep the charade going for a while more.

Before Arashi could comment the door was flung open, Kiba standing in the doorway. Arashi’s head snapped to Kiba, his hand tightening on Neji’s slightly aroused cock. Kiba’s fists balled at his sides, eyes murderous.

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. _Now_.” He growled out, stepping forward and slamming the door behind him. Arashi, confident in his ninja abilities and Kotsuke’s simple rich upbringing, squeezed down, smirking at him.

“Make me.”

Neji whimpered softly in surprise, hips arching up in both an attempt to get more and less contact. He shivered, still trying to move out from under him.

Kiba launched forward, propelled by his sudden rage and possessiveness. Arashi pulled back, attempting to defend himself from an attack he’d never expected, feeling a sharp pain slice up his arms before Kiba was on him. The younger male had him straddled, knees holding his lower body while he slashed and clawed at the off-guard ninja, his clawed nails breaking skin as well as an animal’s. On some signal Kiba suddenly stopped his attack, locking his hands around Arashi’s throat.

Suddenly feeling cold with no contact, Neji curled up a little, trying to calm himself down. He could feel his blood pumping faster in his body, echoing against his eardrums.

He forced himself to sit up, eyes widening at the sight before him. "K-Kiba, stop it!" he said, not bothering with the made up names anymore. "He needs to be alive."

Kiba looked up, eyes sharp. He looked over Neji’s frame, hands tightening a little before letting go. He left the bleeding man where he was, in shock from the sudden assault, crawling over to Neji. He ran his bloodied hands through his long hair, leaning down to nuzzle his collar, breathing deeply. A growl rumbled through his chest.

“He slipped you something.”

Neji's breath shortened, body heating up and responding to Kiba's touch. He nodded slightly, confirming what Kiba said.

Kiba’s grip on Neji tightened and he almost crawled back over to the man still bleeding and trembling beside them. He looked over at him with a savage glare, snarling.

Neji shuddered at the sound, bringing his arms up and gripping at the lapel's on Kiba's jacket.

"We... have to get out with him."

Kiba’s gaze swiveled back onto Neji.

“We can’t yet. You’re showing.” He glanced down, indicating the obvious bulge along the smooth dress.

Neji flushed but shook his head, pushing back his arousal and need. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said. "Knock him out then we'll sneak out and then just... just wait, I guess."

Kiba nodded, moving to dispatch the other ninja almost eagerly. Arashi made a quick motion to block, cringing when the movement drew on multiple lacerations, some all the way down to his bone. Within moments he was out cold, Kiba moving back onto Neji’s lap.

“To the hotel?”

Neji bit the inside of his cheek, struggling to not arch up into the heat, and nodded. "Y-yeah. Get him and let's go."

Kiba nodded, reluctant to move now that he’d found Neji.

“Right.” He got up, picking up the limp weight. He turned to Neji, waiting for orders. He didn’t trust himself at the moment to try being leader.

Neji drew in a calming breath, standing shakily. He flushed a little at seeing his erection bulge through the dress' material but forced himself to ignore it. He went over to the door and eased it open, peeking out and making sure the coast was clear before signaling to Kiba to move out after him.

Following Neji’s lead Kiba hoisted the dead weight over a shoulder, ignoring the blood seeping into his tux. He continued behind Neji, remaining quiet and mindlessly obeying. It felt good to be using his ninja skills again, but the body over his should was feeling cold.

He hadn’t killed anyone before.

Neji found an exit quickly, silently thanking fate as he forcefully pushed open the door. He head out into the cold air, glancing back for a second to make sure Kiba was still behind him before continuing through the streets.

Before they reached the hotel they were stopped by an ANBU appearing before them, quickly followed by two others.

“Hyuuga Neji, is that the target?” The lead one said, stepping forward.

Neji faultered a little, ashamed at being seen like this despite knowing they knew the situation. He gave a quick bow in greeting before straightening up again and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "He is the missing-nin. He has also robbed at least two other couples and murdered a female named Yoko the previous night to add to his crimes."

The ANBU made a slight move, the two flanking jumping forward and relieving Kiba of his load.

“We’ll dispose of him. Return to the hotel and leave tomorrow. Report to the Hokage when you reach Konoha.” He leaped away along with the other two, leaving Kiba and Neji alone, Kiba’s tux still warm with blood.

Neji stared at the spot they had just vacated for a second before letting his shoulders slump. He was relieved the mission was over, but now that nothing was distracting him whatever Arashi had slipped him was starting to take over again.

He shivered slightly and bit the inside of his lip, glancing back at Kiba.

Kiba caught the glance, pushing his thoughts aside. He hadn’t killed the man, ANBU would be doing that. He gave a faint grin to Neji, not quite as bright as normal but he was recovering from his extreme emotions.

“Hey, this means you don’t have to be in a dress.”

Neji nodded, swallowing despite his mouth feeling dry. He hesitated for a second before moving over to Kiba, murmuring, "Care to help me out of this one?"

Kiba’s eyes widened a little bit before a surge of blood rushed to his groin. Who wouldn’t want to help Neji out of his clothing? His sudden lust effectively eclipsed his strange mood, bringing out his usual grin.

“Of course. But maybe we should head back?” Despite his words he’d moved closer to Neji, hands slipping over his hips and gliding across his ass. He’d forgotten about the blood on his hands, but it was mostly dry anyway and didn’t get on Neji’s dress.

Neji almost moaned at the contact, pressing closer and wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck. He nodded absently. "Public sex isn't quite my thing..."

Kiba couldn’t believe Neji was willing, even with the drug flowing through his veins. He’d been sure Neji was coherent enough to remember how much he didn’t like him.

He bent his head, kissing Neji while his hands gripped and kneaded his ass.

Neji couldn't hold back the moan, returning the kiss eagerly. His arms tightened around Kiba's neck and he closed his eyes.

Kiba’s eyes shut at the moan, pulling the dress up with quick fingers, hands gripping at Neji’s panty covered ass desperately as he rocked his hips forward. He drew back for breath, panting, resting forehead to forehead with Neji.

Neji shuddered, pushing his hips forward into Kiba's, groaning softly and burying his face into his neck. He shifted up, tongue flicking out against Kiba's ear lobe before he murmured, "Room."

Kiba barely registered the word, his fingers already slipping the material to the side and tracing the cleft. He panted more, trying to reign in his control.

“…Right…” He pulled back a little, shaking his head like he was the one on drugs.

Neji bit his lip, forcing himself away so they could get back to the hotel. Even though he knew he had a drug in his system, he didn't understand why his body was craving the other's touch so much; he almost felt pained as he pulled away.

Kiba grunted, beginning to head to the hotel again, almost impatient enough to carry Neji. He slowed as they reached the hotel, glancing at Neji.

“You’re still hard…” He said, licking his lips but thinking about all the people in the lobby.

Neji flushed a little and nodded, pausing in his step. "We... we don't have to worry about appearances now, though."

“I guess…” Kiba moved closer, walking now towards the hotel and slipping an arm around Neji’s waist, nuzzling his neck like he did when he was Kotsuke.

Neji automatically leaned into him, relaxing and tilting his head to the side.

Kiba grinned, flexing his fingers across Neji’s hip as they entered the hotel lobby. He ignored any and all looks directed at them, heading straight for the elevator.

Neji shivered slightly, turning his head and placing a kiss on Kiba's jaw. He pushed the button to call the elevator before turning fully and kissing his lips.

Kiba eagerly returned the kiss, hardly noticing the ding when the elevator reached ground floor. He only moved when the couple within coughed, disapprovingly glaring. Kiba smirked at them, dragging Neji inside instead of letting them out first. Before they could complain about his rude behavior he had Neji pinned to the wall, kissing him deeply and pressing body to body.

Neji moaned, kissing back and almost melting into him. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, dragging him somehow closer, completely ignoring the other couple and not caring in his excitement.

The coupled quickly left, their opinions a little stifled by the raw lust permeating the air around the other two.

Kiba blearily reached over, pushing a button that looked to be the right one for their floor. As soon as he heard the door shut his hands were going up Neji’s dress, pushing at the material and kissing him again. He continued up until Neji was bare from the stomach down, but for the panties.

Neji made a noise in the back of his throat, eyes slipping closed. He bit gently at Kiba's lips before deepening the kiss, pressing more into him, craving more contact.

Kiba kissed back even more, slipping his hand down and touching Neji’s bulge. He drew back, the feel of it making him want to taste it. He kissed Neji lightly, dropping to his knees.

Neji shivered, arching his hips into the touch. His eyes fluttered open at the sudden loss of contact. He glanced down, face flushing a little and groaning softly.

Kiba could hear the quiet music in the background, the soft ting as they went up a floor. His head spun as he leaned down, expecting the doors to glide open at each ting, pulling Neji fully out of the underwear and quickly latching onto the end.

Neji forgot how to breathe for a second, head falling back against the wall and eyes sliding closed again. His hands instinctively moved down, burying into Kiba's hair and gripping it.

"A-ah... Kiba..."

Kiba heard Neji’s voice, the feel of his hand gripping his hair. He lifted his eyes to watch Neji’s face but caught sight of his reddened fingernails, hands at Neji’s hips, and closed them, instead sucking vigorously.

Neji whimpered, morphing into a moan, head swimming and light in the sensations. His hips arched forward, grip tightening a little in reaction as the pleasure grew quickly.

Bobbing his head Kiba sucked harder, cheeks hollowing as he swallowed all the way down to the curly pubic hair. His hands began massaging at Neji’s flesh, moving down to spread his legs and repeat the ministrations to his inner thigh.

Neji bit his lip, body trembling a little as he tried to keep his release back. He let out another moan, not able to keep his mouth shut for long, the pleasure overwhelming him. He squirmed a little, hips tilting and snapping forward as he came.

Kiba swallowed it down, throat convulsing around the hot length. He drew back when Neji’s body relaxed, licking his lips to sever the string of fluid leading from the cockhead to his mouth, a small strand clinging to his chin.

“Neji…” He stood up, pulling the dress down a few seconds too late as the doors began swinging open, the group about to enter catching the hasty motion and a flash of skin, staring in shock as Kiba began plundering Neji’s mouth in earnest.

Neji kept the grip on Kiba's hair but wound his arms behind his neck, kissing back fervently and pressing against him. He groaned softly at the taste, head still swimming from his release.


	11. Chapter 11

A polite cough and nervous murmuring attempted to capture Kiba’s attention but he’d thrown all his senses not attuned to Neji out the window. It was only when the doors started closing again and one brave soul stepped forward to tap him on the shoulder that he opened his eyes to look at them, sucking on Neji’s tongue.

“Could you please do that elsewhere?” The woman asked, a little flush staining her cheeks. Kiba blinked at her, his hands on Neji’s ass again, rubbing at the cleft through the dress.

Neji shuddered, body arching slightly in reaction. His eyes swiveled onto the woman and his face flushed quickly, mind clearing enough to be embarrassed. He pulled his head back, breaking the kiss, and swallowed thickly before muttering an apology.

Kiba swiveled his gaze back to Neji, almost giving in and ravishing his mouth again when he saw the blush. Instead he pulled away, dragging Neji by the waist, rushing past the group that was still staring at him, some eyes picking out the white on his chin while others observed the dress barely covering Neji’s backside.

Neji easily kept up, one hand going down and keeping his panties from slipping down more. He could feel his blush receding the further away they got from the crowd, feeling more comfortable as they got closer to their room.

Kiba extracted his hands from Neji and reached into his pocket, pulling out the keycard and swiping it. He stepped in, kicking the door closed and rounding on Neji, latching onto his neck where a faint mark remained from the last time.

“You know…” He ground his hips against Neji, still full and throbbing, grinning against the skin his lips was pressed to. “I’ve sucked you every time.”

Neji groaned softly, rolling his hips forward and tilting his head back a little. He wound his arms around Kiba's waist, starting to untuck his shirt from the back.

"What... do you expect an award for that too?" he asked in a murmur.

“Mmm, it might feel good if you did the same for me.” He said, following the path of his throat up to his jaw, kissing.

"I have," Neji said, grinding forward again and letting his eyes close. "Or have you forgotten that already?"

Kiba’s hands were pulling the dress high again, slipping across the lush globes and playing a sharp nail carefully around the opening.

“Maybe you should remind me.”

Neji shivered, hands fisting in Kiba's shirt to ground himself. "Convince me," he murmured.

Kiba drew one hand away, lifting up to fist in Neji’s long hair, licking up his neck to his ear.

“I’ll do whatever you ask for the rest of the night.”

Neji let out a shuddering breath, hands slipping up under Kiba's shirt and trailing up his back.

"I'm sure you wouldn't complain either way," he said, "but if that's all you've got to offer, I suppose I'll take it." He smirked a little and pulled back to kiss him before saying quietly, "You're just lucky I'm impatient and horny."

Kiba pushed for a longer kiss, slipping his finger past the ring of muscle.

“Ah, I said I’d do anything you want and I meant it. Tell me to shut up and I’ll stop talking.” He smirked, remembering the other saying just that not too long ago. “After you suck me off, of course.”

His breath caught in his throat before he groaned softly, nipping at Kiba's bottom lip.

"Of course," he said, half-mocking. "Move to the couch."

Kiba laughed lowly, stroking at Neji’s prostate quickly before pulling his finger out.

“You’re going to have such a hard time ordering me around.” He said teasingly as he moved to the couch, sitting down with his legs spread.

Neji bit his lip, swallowing back another moan forcefully. He followed him over to the couch, moving to kneel between Kiba's legs. He glanced up at him as he worked the pants open and freed the Inuzuka's erection.

"We'll see," he said, smirking as he stroked his length.

Kiba arched a little, legs spreading wider. It felt good, suddenly reminding him that aside from that drunken night of fun he hadn’t gotten off these last couple of days, even to his own hand. He shivered, his hands working to take the black jacket off, suddenly too hot in the tux.

Neji ran his fingers over the tip, gathering and spreading the precum before licking it from his fingers. He leaned down and licked up his cock, tracing around the head's edge.

Kiba shivered, toes curling in the shoes and socks he’d forgotten to kick off. He managed the get the black outer layer, stopping to run his hand through Neji’s hair, holding back on moaning.

Neji let his eyes close at the touch, latching onto the cockhead and sucking gently. Not even trying to hide it, he spread his legs a little, moving a hand under the dress and pressed a finger into himself.

Kiba’s eyes caught the movement, following it and groaning, cock twitching. His hips began moving slightly, a soft rhythm compared to the pace he normally set, sweat breaking out as he felt his release building.

Neji's lips curled a little at the groan before he slipped further down, easily taking more into his mouth. He massaged his tongue against Kiba's erection as he continued sucking.

He wiggled his finger around a little, letting out a groan as he grazed by his own prostate.

Kiba shuddered, his hypersensitive skin drinking up the sensations of Neji’s tongue, the others hot mouth swallowing more and more of him down. His head was swimming in the pleasure of it and he was sure if he hadn’t had so much experience in holding off he would have cum right then.

Neji continued down until his nose brushed against Kiba's pubic hair, focusing more on keeping his jaw and throat loose than anything else. He just kept sucking softly, keeping his tongue flat against him before suddenly swallowing, throat muscles squeezing Kiba's cock.

Kiba, squirming and shivering as Neji continued at a gentle pace and just about to complain about was completely off guard when the moist heat clamped around him. He moaned loudly, almost calling out, hands clenching the couch hard enough that he left holes in the material as he was shoved over the edge.

Neji pulled back a little, swallowing the cum easily enough. He continued sucking a few seconds longer before pulling back all the way, lips keeping contact the whole way and cleaning Kiba completely. He sat back after pulling his finger out, looking up at the other almost smugly.

Kiba slumped back, his cock still sensitive as Neji continued to tease it with his tongue even as it softened. He opened his eyes, glancing at Neji, and could have sworn his cock twitched at the sight even though it was limp. Neji’s smug look in this setting was more of a turn on than the annoyance it usually was.

“Yes, Neji?” He asked with a grin.

Neji smirked and stood up, letting the dress fall back down around him. "Get in the bedroom, strip, and wait," he said.

Kiba raised his brows, waiting a few moments to recover before standing.

“Sure thing, Neji.” He said, stretching his arms a little as he walked into the bedroom, taking his time to strip when he was in there. Once fully nude he sat on the bed, legs spread and leaning back on his palms, staring at the ceiling and waiting.

Neji watched him walk into the room before going into the bathroom. He took out the clips from his hair and the contacts, throwing them away. He quickly stripped off the dress, kicked off the heels, and slid out of the stockings and panties.

He debated for a second before deciding to fore-go the wrappings again and grabbed his things before leaving and heading into the bedroom.

Kiba looked down as Neji entered, his eyes skipping over the uncovered seal to take in Neji’s luscious body. He grinned, sitting fully up and not leaning back.

“Aww, no panties?”

Neji gave a snort, smirking and crawling onto the bed after dropping the clothes randomly, muscles bunching and releasing. "Never wearing them again," he said. "Ever."

Kiba licked his lips, following Neji’s movements hungrily.

“I thought you looked good in them. And the dress.” He grinned deviously.

"Of course you would," Neji said, moving towards the Inuzuka. His smirk widened a little as he crawled over one of his legs, his cockhead just short of grazing against Kiba's thigh.

Kiba’s hands slid to Neji’s body, just running up and down his arms and sides.

“Of course anyone would, if anyone saw.”

"Well no one else is going to see it," he said. Neji leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

Kiba kissed back with a pleased sort of grin curling his lips, tracing his sharp claws delicately over Neji’s skin until he reached the nipples. He circled the sensitive skin lightly, licking at Neji’s lips.

Neji groaned, pulling back a little and biting at Kiba's bottom lip. "No teasing," he said, moving a hand up and placing it on the other's hip.

Kiba pouted at him, dropping his hands.

“Awww… but it’s so fun…” He lifted his hands again, running them along Neji’s sides. “What do you consider teasing?”

"Right now, anything that isn't to get you up again," Neji said, moving his hand over and grasping his reforming erection.

Kiba grinned, moving one hand over to trace at a nipple again while his hips rose to the touch on his quickly growing cock.

“But I like touching you Neji.”

Neji shivered, hand tightening a little before starting to stroke him. He leaned over again and pressed a rough kiss to his mouth.

"Fine, but when you're fully hard, no more teasing and foreplay."

Kiba growled playfully, tweaking the bud. He was already rocking against Neji’s hand steadily, craving the friction.

“Just straight to fucking? Damn you’re horny.” He flicked the pert skin, licking his lips, wanting to suck on the inviting little nub.

"It's the drug and you know it," Neji said, voice a little breathy. "Besides, I'm almost sure I'll still be hard after."

Kiba licked his lips, slipping his other hand down from Neji’s body, spreading his legs more and sliding his hand down past his balls, playing at his own opening.

“Mmm, the drug can’t be all of it Ne~ji.” He said huskily, playing with his name as he sank a finger in to the second knuckle.

Neji's eyes followed the movement, unconsciously licking his lips. He looked back up at his face, releasing his grip on Kiba's cock, not wanting to chance him cumming yet.

"No, but it's more than helping."

Kiba moved his wrist a little, pushing in and out while he looked at Neji with lightly narrowed eyes.

“Mmm, yes… are you ready?” He ended, noticing the lack of a hand on him and Neji’s own hardness.

Neji raised an eyebrow, smirk growing on his lips. "I have been since we came back here."

Kiba continued his wrist movement, adding a second finger.

“Well sorry I wasn’t given an aphrodisiac.” He said with a growled chuckle, tweaking Neji’s nipple again.

Neji's back bowed a little and he smirked, tugging his wrist away. "I'm sure you don't even need one," he said.

“Hmm, true.” Kiba said, adding a third finger. He wondered if Neji was even going to order him to do anything, pulling his fingers away when he was at his preferred level of stretched.

Neji shifted and moved over to settle between Kiba's legs. Without saying more, he lifted the other's legs, aligning himself with his entrance.

Kiba licked his lips in anticipation, fisting the sheets under him carefully. For now.

Neji smirked faintly before pushing forward and easing himself in. His smirk faded as the heat and tightness started to overwhelm him, not sure if he could keep his control for long and let Kiba adjust.

Whining eagerly Kiba tightened his entrance consciously, loving the feel of Neji pushing inside, forcing him open. The lick of pain only heightened his pleasure, his eyes closing as his back arched.

He loved this moment nearly as much as the actual fucking.

Neji groaned softly, closing his eyes and pausing for a second once he was in to the hilt, trying to regain his control. Once he felt he had, he opened his eyes again and looked down at Kiba.

He licked his lips as he rocked his hips back, thrusting forward again.

Kiba’s eyes remained closed, a wash of pleasure flushing his body as his back bowed even more, hands tightening.

Neji sped up his thrusts after a minute, not able to keep the steady pace anymore, grip tightening a little on Kiba's legs.

Kiba groaned, pulling with his clenched fists at the bed, his legs flexing and twitching in pleasure.

“Ahhh… Neji,” He moaned outright, clamping his walls down while a hand managed to untangle from the material it was puncturing, sliding over to grip at his erection and pump.

Neji narrowed his eyes slightly before letting go of Kiba's legs, moving his hands and pinning the other's wrists to the bed, both to be on the safe side. He leaned down and nipped at his lips.

"No touching," he muttered between thrusts, rolling his hips at a different angle.

Kiba made a more pleading whine, tilting his head to kiss at Neji’s lips while he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist. His hands flexed, tightening and relaxing spastically with the flashes of pleasure, rocking his hips to increase the friction.

Neji returned the kiss, tongue slipping out and into Kiba's mouth, exploring. He sped up his thrusts again, pounding into him, knowing he wouldn't last more than a minute longer.

Kiba shuddered as Neji went faster, deeper for the speed, tightening his legs to get him even further in, moaning. It felt good to be fucked again, fucked by Neji. He felt his lower gut clench, and whatever sounds he made were directed onto Neji’s hot tongue and soft lips as he came.

Neji groaned softly into the kiss, the constriction around his length pushing him over quickly, spilling deep into Kiba. His hips moved on their own as he rode out his orgasm.

Pulling back, he panted softly, half-hard member starting to grow again quickly.

Dropping back, panting, Kiba opened his eyes half way to look Neji over. His eyes widened a little at the other’s cock, already well on its way to another full blown erection.

“Neji, I don’t think even I can keep up with that pace.” He said in wonder.

Neji nodded slightly, biting his lip and silently wondering how much of this damn drug the missing-nin had put in the drink. It had to have been a lot; more than a normal dose, at least.

"...I'll be back," he said, starting to move off the bed.

Kiba made a noise, sitting up.

“Where are you going?”

Neji flushed lightly, having planned on just masturbating in the bathroom. He knew that Kiba wouldn't mind at all to watching, but it would make him feel a little uncomfortable.

"...bathroom."

“Why?” Kiba moved up more, onto his knees. “I’ll help you. It’s not like I have to have an erection to get you off.” He grinned at Neji, dropping onto all fours and moving towards the Hyuuga.

His flush deepened a little, cock swelling more at the sight. He hesitated for a second before moving further back on the bed.

Kiba settled before him on his knees, leaning in to kiss him, supporting his weight off the bed by sheer stomach muscle before letting himself sink down, hands flat and arms bent, ass in the air while he was presented with Neji’s full hardness.

“You know… you could have ordered me to do this. Or anything else you wanted.” Kiba said, eyes rolling up to Neji, leaving his mouth open and ready above his cockhead.

Neji leaned back a little, supporting himself with his arms and looking down at Kiba. He shivered a little in anticipation, muscles flexing.

"I was trying to be considerate, you know," he said. "Letting you rest for a few minutes."

Kiba smirked up at him now.

“You’re so kind, Neji.” He snickered. “But just because my dick doesn’t recover in seconds doesn’t mean I need to rest.” He slid down without further words, licking the dripping end teasingly.

Neji narrowed his eyes, barely resisting the urge to smack the Inuzuka, not bothering with a comment back. He bit his lip and took a breath through his nose, hands clenching slightly in the sheet.

Kiba couldn’t help but feel pleased. He couldn’t explain why bugging Neji was so fun. It just was. He latched onto the swollen length, suckling down from the cockhead until he was halfway along. He fisted the last few inches, gripping snugly while he swallowed convulsively.

Neji groaned softly, eyes fluttering a little and hips arching up from the bed. He gripped a little harder at the sheets, head falling back.

Kiba sucked harder, the sounds Neji making his cock begin to stir. He spread his legs a little, inching a hand back, wondering if Neji’s command of ‘no touching’ was still in affect while his hand slid past his stomach towards his growing erection.

Even if it was, Neji didn't notice, eyes slipping closed. He let out a soft, breathy whimper as the suction increased, pushing his release closer to the edge.

Kiba continued, making a low noise when his hand brushed his sensitive cock. He gripped himself tightly, moving his wrist as fast as he could without being obvious. He liked the idea of breaking the rules right under the rule maker’s nose. Almost as much as the thought of getting caught.

He brought his other hand to Neji’s sac, rolling gently.

Neji groaned, arching his hips up again, arms trembling slightly under his weight. His toes curled a little, biting his lip to keep in more sounds.

Squeezing tighter Kiba played his thumb across the slit, tightening his throat around Neji. He drew back until he held just the end in his mouth, mirroring how he held himself. He slid his tongue across the wet cockhead at the same time he rubbed at his own.

Neji shivered, enough in his right mind to lower himself all the way down instead of collapsing later. Feeling the pleasure curling tightly in his gut, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Kiba licked further, suckling. His finger stopped moving, going back to pumping himself at a quick, shallow pace.

Neji let out a shuddering breath, hips and back arching up as his hands dug into the bed.

"Nnh, Kiba... More..."

Kiba grunted, growling happily as he sucked more, pleased at the sound he was drawing from Neji. He lifted his other hand from the boy’s sac, clamping it down on his shaft and pumping up to his lips and down, lapping at the slit.

Neji groaned, toes curling and digging into the bed, body trembling a little with his release.

Swallowing it down Kiba continued pumping, drawing back when he felt the hot fluid stop flowing. He severed the strand like he had earlier, licking his lip to clean off the smear of cum. He dropped his hand from his still hard cock, looking up at Neji with a tilted grin.

Neji panted softly, just lying there with his eyes closed to compose himself. His cock started stirring again and he whined, wondering how many more times this would happen.

He opened his eyes, forcing himself to sit up again.

Kiba pushed up with his arms, kissing Neji with a smirk.

“Wow, I’d like to get some of the stuff he fed you…” he said, tracing his fingers up the growing hardness.

Neji groaned softly, cock twitching at the light, teasing touch. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "These things are illegal, Kiba," he muttered.

“Yeah, now. If we got the recipe we could so sell it as an aphrodisiac.” Kiba said, kissing him again. His hand wrapped around Neji’s cock, pumping.

Neji shivered and returned the kiss, dropping the conversation; though he'd stop his idea if he brought it up again.

Kiba broke the kiss, letting go of Neji. He moved up, pushing at Neji’s legs until he was straddling him comfortably. He slid an arm around Neji’s neck, reinitiating the kiss while his free hand gripped both their lengths.

Neji groaned into the kiss, eyes slipping closed. He brought up one arm, wrapping it around Kiba and resting his hand just below his neck.

Slowly moving his hand Kiba nibbled at Neji’s lips, moving down to his jaw. He played with some of Neji’s long hair, slicking his tongue down Neji’s neck to his collar where he stopped to suck lightly.

Neji bit the inside of his lip, tilting his head back a little. He breathed shallowly through his nose, hips arching as much as they could under Kiba's weight.

Kiba bit down, hard enough for a little pain as well as to leave yet another mark. He increased his hand, rocking his own hips. He could feel his release start to build, the familiar sensation growing in his gut.

Neji gasped, the pain shooting right to his groin and making his hips buck up.

"Fuck..." he hissed out, hands curling slightly into the bed and against his skin.

Kiba bit down a little harder, encouraged by the reaction. He wondered if he could take Neji’s words to be an order. He slid his other hand down from Neji’s hair, over his back and to his backside, sliding clawed fingertips carefully down his cleft.

Neji groaned, his whole body arching up a little into Kiba's. He moved his hand up into Kiba's hair, gripping and tugging to bring him up for a kiss.

Gripping tighter Kiba allowed himself to be brought up to Neji’s lips, kissing him passionately while he slid his hand faster along their hot lengths. His other hand gripped at one soft globe, flexing his fingers.

Neji deepened the kiss, a soft moan getting completely muffled and swallowed by it. His cock twitched slightly, clear precum forming at the tip and starting to drip down.

Kiba pushed for dominance, slicking his tongue across Neji’s while tightening his hand, running his thumb across both their cockheads on the upward stroke, moaning as he felt that his release was close.

Neji pressed back, running his tongue back against Kiba's before reluctantly letting Kiba control the kiss. He let out a short whimper, hips arching up again as he came.

Neji’s pleasure pushed Kiba over the edge, pouring his heated rapture against Neji’s stomach and cock, nipping at his lip harshly as he came.

Neji moaned softly, shivering as he felt arousal flip in his stomach again. He pulled back from the kiss, opening his eyes and glancing down. He felt a little relieved at seeing himself staying limp, but he doubted that would last for too long; he could feel the drug still working, though it was faint compared to before.

Kiba panted, dropping his head against Neji’s shoulder. He relaxed, feeling a sheen of sweat along his body from the exertion. He moved his hands from their respective places, holding onto Neji loosely.


	12. Chapter 12

Neji closed his eyes again, relaxing a little. He moved his own hand back down onto the bed, supporting himself up better. Swallowing, he tried to clear his mind completely, not wanting anything to trigger another erection.

Kiba slowed his breathing, his heart rate slowing along with his breaths.

“Neji… we done?” He asked, feeling the wash of pleasant tiredness just at the edge, able to be kept at bay or allowed to cover his body.

"...I think so," Neji said quietly. "At least with the sex." He opened his eyes and looked at Kiba, smirking.

Kiba laughed lowly, tightening his hold on Neji.

“Good.” He felt the stickiness of their fun when he shifted, flinching. He felt content, tired but comfortable on Neji’s lap. He didn’t want to get up and get a towel just yet.

Neji let him stay like this and rest for another minute or so before saying, "Kiba, bring me to the bathroom and clean me off."

Kiba had to think for a few moments before he laughed outright. He pulled back, pecking Neji on the lips before sliding off his lap.

“Sure thing, princess.” He said with a snicker, moving until he was standing beside the bed. He leaned over, picking Neji up bridal style.

Neji rolled his eyes, leaning into him so there was less of a chance he'd fall. He reached up and flicked at his nose like you would to a disobedient dog.

"And no using that name," he said, smirk widening a little.

Kiba smirked back with a hint of fang, heading into the bathroom.

“Yes, ma’am.” He put Neji down on the countertop, reaching for a towel and wetting it under the sink.

"Kiba," he started in warning, "the no teasing rule is still in place." He really just didn't want this last night away from Konoha to be spoiled.

Kiba pouted at him, wiping the most obvious stains from his front before moving on to Neji.

“Fine, fine; no teasing.” He complied, running the towel over Neji’s stomach, moving down to swipe at the skin sparse inches from Neji’s currently overactive manhood.

"Good boy," he said, smirking again.

Neji shivered, both from the sensation on still sensitive skin and that it was cold compared to his own body heat.

Kiba grinned, pleased despite himself. He continued to wash Neji, avoiding the other’s cock for as long as possible, hoping it would allow Neji to steel himself against the sensation of the rough towel.

Neji closed his eyes, centering himself and clearing his mind, glad that the drug was weak enough by now that he could control it somewhat.

"When you're done, I'd like to take a bath. And then you can fully clean up."

Kiba nodded and rubbed the towel across Neji’s limp cock, stroking his balls with the other. He didn’t bother with swiping at Neji’s entrance since he hadn’t taken this time around. When he was done he grinned, leaning up to kiss at Neji’s lips.

“All clean.” He turned away, kneeling and starting the bath.

Neji blinked open his eyes, smiling lightly when Kiba turned away. He waited until he thought the bath was mostly full then slipped off the counter, standing up and walking over.

Kiba sat back, looking up at Neji as he walked over. He grinned up at the other, waving a hand at the bath.

“It’s ready…” He had been prepared to add one of his usual teasing names, but only just remembered the rules. His grin shifted into a pout as he held back on the name calling.

His lips twitched slightly at Kiba's expression, moving forward and stepping into the tub. He gathered up his hair before sitting, letting it fall out of the bath again.

"You can join me if you want, after you clean."

Kiba’s lips twitched into a grin again, standing and moving to the sink. He used a new towel to wash himself, cleaning off his hands, stomach, groin and ass thoroughly.

When he turned his eyes were caught by the lustrous fall of hair, reaching the floor easily. He moved forward, sitting down cross-legged, facing Neji. His hands reached out, gently running through Neji’s hair.

Neji tensed at the touch, not expecting it, before relaxing again, slipping a little further into the water. He closed his eyes and released a soft sigh.

Kiba paused when Neji tensed, resuming only when he relaxed again. He liked Neji’s hair, it was thick and soft and shiny. He started weaving it through his fingers, making small knots that fell apart as soon as he let go.

Neji's lips curled into a smile. He was enjoying this treatment; he hadn't really had his hair played with since his parents were alive. Of course, Hanabi had tried when she was four, but that had definitely not been pleasant.

Kiba stilled his hands, closing his eyes. He could remember Hinata one time had told him that she sometimes wanted long hair so that she could play with it, braiding being one of the simple things she’d walked him through. He’d gotten lost when she tried talking him through a French braid.

He opened his eyes, not quite remembering but then, there wasn't a lot of hair to practice on while he remembered.

Neji opened his eyes, tilting his head back to look at Kiba. "You stopped because?"

Kiba looked up at him slyly, taking three locks of hair in his hands.

“Trying to remember something. Why, is it an order to not stop?” He snickered, beginning to overlap the locks. He quickly realized he had it wrong as it was only twisting the hair, not weaving it like it was supposed to.

"Mm, no," he said, smirking slightly. "But it's enjoyable." He eased his back to normal, not wanting to accidentally tug and pull out some of his hair.

Kiba laughed, trying again. This time he succeeded in getting it to stay, but it wasn’t a braid. He pulled at the tangle of hair he’d created gently before trying again. This repeated until he’d finally gotten it right, growling happily as he began braiding Neji’s hair as far as he could go, switching to another bit of hair when that was done. He could see improvement by the fourth braid.

Neji flinched a couple times as Kiba pulled at a knot he'd created but eventually relaxed more. By the time Kiba was on the sixth braid, he had slipped into a light doze.

Kiba continued until he’d braided half of Neji’s hair. Growing bored with the regular braid he backtracked, braiding the braids, humming lowly as he heard Neji’s breathing slow down. Eventually he grew bored of that to, dropping the braids and lifting the other half of Neji’s hair. He breathed in deeply, smelling the products Neji used as well as Neji himself.

Faintly, so light he wouldn’t have recognized it if not for his familiarity with it, he could smell himself. He smiled, running his hands through the hair a few more times before standing. He moved to the side of the tub, climbing in eagerly.

Neji let out a deep breath, stirring and blinking open his eyes at the loss of contact. Spotting Kiba climbing in, he smirked a little and scooted up more, making room for Kiba so it wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Kiba grinned, sitting back with his arms propped on the sides of the tub.

“You’re awake.” He inhaled the steam, relaxing as the warmth flooded him.

Neji smirked and nodded. He lifted a hand up and touched his hair, feeling all the braids. "You're taking these out before we sleep," he said.

“But I wanted to see half your hair all curly.” Kiba said with a snicker, stretching his legs out a little and brushing against Neji.

"Too bad. You're not going to see any of it be curly," he said, dropping his hand back into the water and relaxing back more.

“One day Neji. One day.” Kiba said with a laugh. He looked at Neji with half lidded eyes, considering. His lips twitched as he decided to go for it, sitting up fully and leaning over, reaching for Neji. He slid an arm over his shoulders and pulled him slowly to him, careful to keep his long hair as dry as possible, using his other arm to help as he maneuvered Neji around until they sat back to chest. He put Neji’s hair over his own shoulder and let it trail over the edge again.

Neji tensed automatically, a small sound of protest escaping him. He tilted his head to look at Kiba, frowning a little before giving a sigh.

"Warn me next time," he said, settling back against him, between his legs.

Wrapping his arms around Neji, Kiba nuzzled the skin behind his ear.

“If I did I wouldn’t get to do half of what I get away with.” He murmured, kissing the shell of his ear.

Neji rolled his eyes before closing them, lips curling a little into a smirk. "You might be surprised."

Kiba grinned, lowering his face to Neji’s neck.

“Alright, then can I give you a hickey?” He refrained from mentioning the other marks he’d already left.

Neji let out a small chuckle, resting his head back.

"As long as it won't be visible when I wear my clothes," he said. "Or you don't mind getting me off again if I become hard."

Kiba growled happily, so low it was almost a purr.

“I like pleasuring you.” He latched onto his collar, nibbling and licking. His hands traced Neji’s belly under the water, feeling along his supple muscles.

"Good," he said, "because I like being pleasured."

Neji let his body relax more, almost compliant in Kiba's grasp.

Kiba switched to suckling, caressing at Neji’s lower stomach, skimming his nails over the soft hair that led downward. He could feel himself stirring, his tired cock attempting to rise and suppressed it, just enjoying the feel of Neji.

Neji shivered slightly, muscles twitching under the touches. He took a deep breath, letting it out his nose as he moved a hand, tracing it up one of Kiba's legs.

Kiba’s leg flexed under Neji’s touch, leaning towards his hand. He lowered his own hand, palming Neji’s sac and rolling it gently in the water.

“Mmm…” He let go of Neji’s skin, lapping at the mark he’d left.

Neji groaned softly, fingers digging and squeezing at Kiba's thigh lightly. His dick twitched, starting to swell, the direct touch pushing him over the edge from being able to control it.

Kiba made a soft sound in his throat, pressing against Neji more. His leg shifted against the hand, the feel of Neji hardening making him start to react as well. He bit at the mark, the red a target for his teeth on Neji’s white skin.

Neji let out a soft gasp, the slight pain pushing up the pleasure. His back arched up slightly, ass pushing back against Kiba's groin at the same time.

Kiba groaned against Neji’s skin, rocking his hips slightly. He let go of the warm balls, instead gripping the hot shaft, stroking slowly under the still warm water.

Neji rolled his hips up into the hand, the rest of his body sagging back against Kiba. A small shiver pulled at his spine and he gave another quiet moan.

Kiba’s free arm wrapped around Neji’s waist, his hand stroking at a steady, slow pace. He abandoned the mark he’d left, instead moving to nuzzle Neji at the back of his jaw, kissing along the bone.

Opening his eyes, Neji turned his head and captured Kiba's lips with his own. He nipped at his lips, snaking his tongue out and into his mouth.

Kiba kissed back, rubbing his palm into Neji’s cockhead before picking up his stroking again, a little faster.

Neji groaned, hips arching up and pumping with Kiba's hand. He shuddered as he rocked back against Kiba's hardness. He broke the kiss, panting softly.

"Hnm... Kiba... Fuck me," he murmured.

“Is that an order?” Kiba said with a grin, squeezing his hand. He rocked his own hips, rubbing against Neji’s lower back, his cock more than willing and ready.

Another groan caught in his throat, hips pushing forward again. His eyes narrowed a little and he leaned up, nipping at his lips.

"Would it matter if it was or not?" he countered.

“If it was an order I’ll do my best to be gentle and loving, but if it’s a request I’ll fuck you till you scream.” He said with a grin, kissing him as he began sliding Neji away from him, intent on getting out of the bathwater.

Neji flushed a little, cock twitching at the idea. He reluctantly scooted away, letting Kiba do as he planned.

"...just make sure I'll be able to walk tomorrow," he said after a few seconds. "I won't be carried back to Konoha."

Kiba leaned forward, kissing Neji between the shoulder blades before he stood up, stepping out of the bath.

“Sir, yes, sir.” He grinned down at him, hands on the rim of the tub as he leaned over to kiss Neji’s temple. “Once you get out of the tub.” He continued, laughing.

Neji rolled his eyes before smirking, lifting a hand up and placing it on Kiba's head, using him a crutch to stand up and step out.

Kiba immediately pressed against him, arms slipping around his waist, brushing erection to erection. He kissed at Neji’s throat, hands drifting down to grip and fondle his ass.

Neji groaned, hands gripping at Kiba's shoulders. He arched his neck, eyes slipping closed to half-mast.

Sliding a finger inside without warning Kiba bit at one of the marks he’d left, rocking his hips.

He inhaled sharply, spine arching slightly and eyes squeezing shut. He shuddered, hips rolling forward then back again.

Growling Kiba bit harder, moving his finger in and out quickly. He kept moving his hips, growling deeper and deeper as he rubbed against Neji, adding a second finger.

Neji whimpered softly, muscles quivering and clenching at the treatment. He tightened his grip on Kiba's shoulders, nails digging in slightly.

Kiba continued moving his fingers, quick and brutal but stretching him thoroughly. He let up on the bite when he could taste the hint of blood signaling just another thin layer of skin would spill it, moving to a different mark and latching on there.

Neji swallowed thickly, mouth dry. He groaned, body twisting as Kiba's fingers grazed close enough to his prostate to feel, but not actually touching.

"K-Kiba..."

Kiba ignored him, biting hard and drawing back, a third finger slipping in. He lapped at Neji’s throat again, pushing his fingers in and out teasingly.

Neji pushed back into his fingers, wanting more contact, more pressure. He leaned his head over, nipping at Kiba's ear.

Kiba made a low noise, biting down over Neji’s pulse-point, inhaling deeply. He could feel when Neji was loose enough, sliding his fingers out. He let go of the bite he held, licking at the little trickling hurt he’d inflicted, petting at Neji’s backside in apology for the blood.

Neji made a noise in his throat of surprise, fingers digging more into Kiba. He panted softly, opening his eyes, and rolled his hips forward, rubbing against Kiba.

Encouraged, Kiba drew away from Neji, kissing him lightly, nudging him to turn around while moving so that they would be facing the tub.

Neji returned the kiss, swallowing back a protest at the loss of contact. He complied and turned around, body feeling light and thrumming in anticipation.

Kiba stepped behind him, lifting Neji’s heavy hair and sliding it over his shoulder before pressing against him fully. His hands then dropped, slipping over Neji’s hips, reaching forward to grip his hands, directing them to the tubs side.

Neji gripped the edge of the tub, bending forward a little before glancing back at the Inuzuka.

"Wouldn't... Wouldn't this be easier against a wall or... something instead?"

“Yes. But I want you this way.” He gripped Neji’s hips, pushing inside without further words.

Neji let out a small cry as he was stretched and filled so suddenly, eyes closing and back arching downwards.

Kiba pulled back, ramming in. He started a rhythm, beginning fast and deep and not letting up, leaning forward to start licking and nipping at Neji’s skin again.

Neji tightened his grip on the tub, breath catching at some of the thrusts, sounds locking up in his throat and then released. He rocked back, trying to change the angle, knowing it could feel a lot more pleasurable.

Kiba bit down on Neji’s shoulder, pulling on his hips to help with the angle Neji wanted. His hand slipped beyond Neji’s hip, leaving one to hold him while the other gripped Neji’s erection tightly.

Neji moaned, muscles tightening and quivering. His pleasure heightened, breath shortening a little, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

Thrusting faster and pumping his hand Kiba felt his own release building as Neji tightened around him. He grunted, letting up on his bite as the pleasure built, knowing he could easily draw much more than a trickle from Neji’s skin.

Neji bit his lip, suppressing another moan. He shivered with a low whine, spine arching sharply as a thrust right against his sweet spot shoved him over the edge, releasing his hot seed.

Kiba grunted, Neji’s entrance convulsing around him as he continued to move. The hot friction sent him over the edge a few thrusts after Neji came, filling him up with his seed while he moaned lowly.

Neji gulped in air, trying to calm his pulse and heartbeat. His arms trembled slightly as he kept holding himself up on the edge of the tub, not wanting to fall face first into the water.

Kiba panted, slumping forward. His arms slid around Neji, holding him as he softened.

“Mmm, this night’s been fun…” He mumbled with a tired laugh.

Neji opened his eyes, pushing himself up a little more with a soft grunt. "Kiba, get off," he muttered. "You're heavy."

“You’re not exactly feather light yourself.” Kiba said with another laugh, nuzzling at Neji before he pulled out, stepping back. He turned, reaching for the last towel and using a clean spot on himself.

Neji bit his lip lightly, letting out a sigh through his nose. He straightened up before turning around and waiting to use the towel.

Kiba handed the towel over, moving to the tub.

“You’re done right?” He asked, bent over the railing and about to pull the plug before he thought to ask, looking over his shoulder at Neji.

Neji grabbed the towel, folding the used part before wiping down his front. He nodded at the question, his hand moving under and starting to clean himself out.

He felt relieved that he wasn't feeling much of anything from the drug now.

Kiba pulled the plug, straightening when he heard the sound of draining water.

“Man Neji, how many times did we come tonight? That drug is strong.” Kiba said as he stretched, yawning.

"Yes, and _you_ didn't have any in your system," Neji said, rolling his eyes. He just dropped the towel to the floor when he thought he was as clean as it would get him.

Kiba grinned, speaking with amusement and pride.

“Yeah, well I did have to wait a few minutes more than you after each time.”

"It wasn't that long of a wait," he said, smirking. He started heading back into the other room, walking back into the bedroom. He picked up his sleeping yukata, slipping it on.

Kiba followed behind, shameless of his nudity as he crawled onto the bed, getting comfortable on his back, one leg propped up. His hands came behind his head as he relaxed.

“Makes you wonder what would have happened if I’d had some.”

"I'd rather not find that out," he said as he climbed on the bed on the other side. "And you're still taking out my braids before you get too relaxed and fall asleep."

Kiba smirked, sitting up.

“You wouldn’t be walking, that’s for sure.” He snickered, moving towards the other across the covers.

Neji snorted softly, settling on the bed comfortably, sitting up. "That's one of the reasons. I like being able to walk."

“Aww and what’re the other reasons?” Kiba asked, beginning to unwind the hair. He sat cross-legged behind Neji as he did it.

"Mm, I wouldn't be surprised if it went past dawn and I like my sleep as well," Neji said, relaxing his shoulders a little.

Kiba continued his work, unable to keep from running his fingers through the soft locks every now and then.

“Mmm, one day. We can take a vacation and party.” He grinned at the idea as he un-twined a braid made of three braids.

"...Maybe," he said, hesitating for a second, and closed his eyes. He doubted Kiba meant anything by it, but he couldn't help think back to the night before and their discussion.

“Hey Neji, we could always go get a massage.” Kiba continued heedless of the other’s pause. “I’m sure a full-body is somewhere in Konoha.” He snickered.

Neji smirked, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. "All Hyuuga's know how to give a massage."

Kiba tugged at one of Neji’s braids lightly, snorting.

“You tell me this _now_? Man, I love getting massages.” He resumed his un-braiding, pouting at the hair.

Neji chuckled lightly, opening his eyes and turning his head a little to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hinata hasn't ever mentioned it?" he asked. He knew his cousin would be too shy to outright ask someone if they wanted one unless it was for medical reasons, but he knew she was good at them.

Kiba broke out into a grin, his pout melting away.

“It’s a good thing she didn’t. I would have forced her into giving me one and tried to seduce her.” He didn’t feel awkward telling Neji this. Neji knew what he was like and should know what he’d want if he had someone rubbing their hands over his body. “You on the other hand would break my neck as easy as work the kinks out if I tried to bully you into it.”

"And you better not try that when we get back home or you _will_ have to worry about your neck," he said smoothly, still not losing his smirk.

“Try what?” Kiba asked innocently. “Seducing you or seducing Hinata?”

"Hinata, you idiot," Neji said, rolling his eyes. "We've already had sex so why would I care about that?"

“Because I could do it in public?” Kiba said with a toothy grin, working on the second to last braid.

"That I would mind and you know why," he said, not really wanting to get into that again. "But otherwise you can try and seduce me all you want."

“Only try?” Kiba said with mock hurt as he came towards the end of Neji’s last braid. “You’ll never give into me again?” He finished pulling apart the braid, running his hands through Neji’s hair unhindered.

Neji closed his eyes again, reveling in the feeling. "Depends on how you go about seducing me."

“Sorry if I don’t think you’re the roses and chocolate type.” Kiba said, continuing to run his hands through the soft hair. “Is there even a way to seduce you?”

"Mm, yes. But I'm not going to just tell you," Neji said, chuckling softly.

“Is it something I could ever find out?” Kiba said, almost braiding Neji’s hair again as he continued stroking his fingers through it. “Like, it’s not something I’ll never even think to try?” He paused, a thought coming to him.

“ _Is_ it chocolate?”

Neji snorted and leaned back into Kiba, tilting his head back to look at him. "Giving me chocolate won't get you in my pants," he said, smirking a little. "But it wouldn't hurt either."

“Hmm, would it make you forgive me whenever I piss you off?” Kiba asked, running his nails lightly over Neji’s scalp before continuing into the black tresses down his back. He pouted at another thought. “It better not be getting a massage.”

"No; to both."

Neji closed his eyes again, relaxing back against him, idly wondering why he felt so comfortable with Kiba. "We should probably get to sleep," he said. "We have the journey back and the report to give tomorrow."

Kiba pulled his hands away abruptly, not yet moving to his side.

“Yeah, you’re right… _is_ there something that would make you not pissed at me?”

"Not _doing_ anything that would piss me off?" He sat up straight again, turning around. "Apologizing might work, too."

Kiba gave him a look.

“I have apologized and I have no idea what pisses you off half the time.” He moved to his side of the bed, not caring about finding any clothes as he sat back, closing his eyes. “But enough about that. One day I shall find out what makes you melt, and you shall be mine.” He grinned to himself, snickering deviously.

Neji held his tongue, not wanting to start an argument about that again. He laid down, sliding under the covers.

"Maybe," he said, lips twitching a little as he settled down into the bed.

“Ha, there is no maybe. It will happen. You wait.” Kiba yawned, surprised to discover he was actually cold. Maybe all the energy he’d burned and washed away had been what kept him naturally warm. He shrugged internally, climbing under the covers.

"I will," he murmured, closing his eyes and relaxing his body more, pushing himself faster to sleep.

Kiba yawned again, turned onto his side and slid as close to Neji as he could get without touching. The day had been exhausting and he suddenly remembered that moment in the club, when Neji hadn’t been at his side and anxiety was growing like a rampant plant through his veins, rooted in his stomach. It made him want to hold onto him, but he also remembered Neji’s hatred of cuddling. He relaxed, easing himself with the scent and heat of Neji, if not the feel.


	13. Chapter 13

Neji felt insanely glad to be wearing his own clothes again, sitting on the bed's edge and brushing out his hair before tying it back in its customary style. He tied on his head wrappings then his hitai-ate.

"Do you have everything packed?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders and zipping it.

“Yes, Neji, all packed.” He hefted his bag as proof with a laugh, glad himself that they’d be gone. Though he’d miss getting to see Neji all girly and not getting smacked for calling him baby.

Neji nodded and stood up, shouldering his own bag. He was looking forward to getting home, but felt he could definitely wait a while longer to give the report. He was half expecting the Hokage to laugh at him for getting drunk and drugged. Or maybe suspended from duty.

He let out a quiet sigh before looking at Kiba. "And you have the keycard still, right?"

“ _Yes_ , Neji.” Kiba said, pulling it out of his pocket, flipping it into the air. “Can we go now?”

Neji rolled his eyes slightly but nodded again. "Yes. I was making sure you didn't lose it last night in all the excitement," he said, voice half-mocking. "Let's go then." He moved out of the room, waking straight, proper and proud down the hall.

Kiba followed, snickering as he watched Neji walk.

“Are we going to tell Tsunade about ‘all the excitement’ when we get back?” He asked, grinning at him as he fell into stride beside him.

Neji looked over at him, raising at eyebrow. "We don't need to tell her every detail, but we do need to tell her what happened."

“Something like Day Four; I got drugged and begged Kiba for his cock will be perfect then.“ Kiba said with a snicker as they reached the elevator. He smirked widely as he remembered the last time he’d been in it.

Neji narrowed his eyes, pushing the call button for the elevator. "Something less crude would be better."

“Ah, come on, Tsunade’d get a kick out of it.” Kiba said, leaning against the side until he heard a soft ding. He pushed away and stepped inside, leaning against the opposite wall.

Neji stepped in, turning around and pressing the button for the lobby. "Well, she will have to get her laughs from somewhere else."

“You’re no fun.” Kiba said with a pout, crossing his arms. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the leather and his face without make-up.

"So I've been told," he muttered, rolling his eyes again. A few minutes later, the elevator stopped on the ground floor and the doors slipping open, Neji stepping out and into the lobby.

Kiba followed again, whistling as he stepped up to the front desk to return the keycard. He smiled broadly at the clerk, fangs glinting and red tattoos glaring, before tossing him the card and giving the information needed to check out. He waved as he walked back to Neji.

“I can smell his fear.” Kiba snickered. A person afraid of him, just because of a little fang and leather.

"Well if they recognize you at all, I wouldn't be surprised," Neji said. He started walking out of the hotel and into the streets, eager to get out of this town.

“They probably think I’m a werewolf or something.” Kiba couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he spoke, a toothy curl of lips he subjected on the townsfolk as they walked.

Neji's own lips twitched into a smirk, giving a soft snort. "Would they be that far off?" he asked, half teasing.

“Hey, I can control when I transform. No moon for me.” Kiba said with a mock insulted air.

Neji just made a small sound in his throat; mind distracted a little as he spotted Mitsuki. Despite how annoying she was, he did feel sorry for her. Not that it would make him want to talk to her.

“Hey, if I was a werewolf you’d be one soon though.” Kiba said, walking close and nudging Neji with a hip. His arm moved automatically to Neji’s waist, not even realizing it as he kept talking. “Cuz you turn someone by biting them right? Haha, imagine you with fangs.”

Neji glanced over at him, narrowing his eyes a little but not saying anything about it. "I don't need fangs to strike fear into someone's heart," he said a little smugly with a smirk.

Kiba snorted.

“True. You’re scary enough to strike fear in the heart of anyone without any more help.” He tilted his head, thinking. “Though to see Lee’s face if you came back to Konoha with fangs…”

Neji sighed, shaking his head. "He would probably think it's a new jutsu I had learned or something as such," he said. Lee might be his closest friend now, but that didn't mean he never became annoyed with him as frequently as before.

“Why would you want to know how to turn into a dog? You already have good eyesight, enough that you don’t need to make your other senses beyond ninja capabilities.” Kiba shook his head at the thought. He suddenly grinned, tightening his arm reflexively. The movement distracted him, drawing his attention to his arm, eyes widening before he took it back and put space between them.

He didn’t have a death wish.

Neji shot him a strange look. Would things be strange and slightly awkward like this now? He inwardly sighed before pushing his thoughts away again.

"Ready to speed up our pace?" he asked.

Kiba caught the look and furrowed his brows in confusion. Neji was okay with him touching like that _outside_ of the mission? Neji was okay with him _touching_ at all? He dropped his gaze from Neji, about to ask but deciding not to. All of their discussions ended with an argument.

“Yeah, sure.”

Neji nodded once before putting on a burst of speed, now running back towards Konoha in silence.

Kiba followed behind, unable to push the thoughts away as Neji could. He wished he could have that kind of control. Neji’s look kept nagging at him. He regretted moving away, but the last time he’d forced closeness on Neji he’d been rejected… He shook his head, cursing himself silently as he kept just behind Neji.

It took them just short of half an hour to reach the gates of Konoha. Neji slowed down as they got closer, going back to a walk once they were right outside it, giving a slight nod in greeting to the two guards on duty.

Kiba slowed when Neji did, still lost in thoughts he’d rather be free of. He nodded at the guards and ignored their surprised looks. It wasn’t their business if he didn’t feel like being loud and obnoxious.

“Hey, are we going straight to Tsunade?”

"I am, but you don't need to be there for the report if you would rather just go home," Neji said, glancing at him. "Just make sure to remember to wash and return the mission clothes to her later. I'm sure they weren't for us to keep, after all."

Kiba nodded, shrugging. He leapt away without speaking, his craving, needy urge for and longing for Akamaru growing as he distanced from Neji.

Neji watched him walk away for a second before heading towards the Hokage's tower. He stopped in front of her office doors and knocked.

“Come in.” Tsunade called, looking over a set of papers from ANBU telling her the fate to Neji and Kiba’s target.

Neji pushed open the door, striding in and stopping in front of her desk. "Tsunade-sama," he greeted with a bow before straightening up again.

“The mission went well?” She asked, putting the ANBU’s report to the side, folding her hands on her table.

Neji hesitated for a second before responding, "As well as could be, I suppose, under the circumstances. ANBU were able to get him either way, were they not?"

“…Yes.” Tsunade looked it over, resisting the urge to bite her lip. “Though the need for ANBU is questionable.”

"Ah... We didn't intend to rough him up so much," Neji said, forcing himself to not fidget. "It got out of my hands."

“Severe lacerations across the arms, throat, and face. If some of the slashes had been lower he would have been gutted. As it is, Neji, the ANBU had to work on keeping him alive long enough to retrieve the scroll.”

Neji sighed. "I apologize. I was careless and he slipped me a drug. Kiba became angry and attacked him before I could stop it."

Tsunade’s eyes widened slightly before hardening.

“Give me the full report.”

Neji nodded, steeling himself before starting to recount everything that had happened. He tried being vague when it came to the more personal parts, knowing Tsunade would be able to gather what happened without him spelling it out.

Tsunade fought to keep her face straight as Neji glossed over the sex. She was a little surprised by their relationship, she’d been sure Neji would be reporting about the fights they’d had, not sex.

“How long have you and Kiba had this relationship?” She asked when he finished, cutting to the point she hadn’t anticipated.

"...less than a week before you assigned us this mission," Neji replied after hesitating for a second.

Tsunade lifted a brow.

“I’ll think about whether you two can go on missions together anymore. From what it seems, you work well together, but… We’ll see.”

Neji nodded, just glad that neither of them were pulled off missions all together. He shifted and brought his bag in front of him, opening it and pulling out a separate plastic bag that held all the dresses, folded.

Taking a step forward and placing it on her desk, he looked back at her. "Inuzuka will drop his off later. Is there anything else?"

She thought about asking how his clan would take it, or if he even planned to tell them. She shook her head, discarding it. Neji was old enough to decide for himself.

“No. Dismissed.”

Neji gave a small bow before turning and starting to head out of the office. He paused at a thought, cheeks coloring just slightly. He sighed and half turned to look back at the Hokage.

"Um, Tsunade-sama... We don't have... Inuzuka and I, we're not _together_ ," he said. "It's just a relationship of convenience."

Tsunade raised an amused brow.

“Oh? _Just_ a matter of convenience is it?” She didn’t bother hiding her amusement from her voice or her lack of belief to the statement. Neji just didn’t seem the type to offer his body up just for pleasure. A one-night stand maybe, but repeated instances? She snorted. “Go. You’re young. Have fun with your _convenience_.”

Neji pursed his lips before turning back around and continuing out, pushing back any further embarrassment. He just wanted to get back to his own room and relax, glad that Hiashi-sama never made him train the day he came back from a mission.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey Shikamaru, where’re your pets?” Kiba said, stepping up beside the brunette. He liked that they’d been able to get so many of the old gang together for the party.

Shikamaru chuckled, looking up at Kiba from his seat. "Not sure where Naruto is, but Sasuke went to get himself a drink," he said, smirking. "Where's yours?”

“He’s around somewhere.” Kiba said, scanning the decent sized crowd. It had only been a few days since they got back from their mission, but he was still remembering the touch he’d gotten away with after it was over.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Is he with Shino? Normally you two are inseparable."

Kiba was momentarily confused. Neji? With Shino?

“Wha… Oh! No, he’s over slobbering on Hinata.”

Shikamaru nodded before his smirk widened a little. "Who did you think I meant?" he asked, knowing he'd had someone else in mind with that little slip.

Kiba focused back on Shikamaru, a wide grin flashing his fangs playfully.

“Someone I got to suck off in public. Their faces were priceless.”

"Really?" he asked, raising his other eyebrow. "This happened recently?"

“Yep. Couple of days ago even.” Kiba said with a note of satisfaction.

Shikamaru chuckled softly. "So I take it your search went well after leaving our place then?"

“Ah… Sort of…” Kiba lifted a hand behind his head, scratching it a little warily. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d discovered in Neji, but it wasn’t what Shikamaru thought.

"Want to talk about it?" Shikamaru offered. He was almost sure Kiba would turn the offer down, especially since it was a party to have fun at, but they were on the subject either way.

“Naw, it’s just a little confusing but whatever. Try and have fun for now right?” Kiba said, shaking his head. “How are you and your boys anyway?”

Shikamaru nodded, smiling lightly. "We're fine. Been a little busy, though," he said. "Oh, that reminds me; we have some things to give to you. We meant to a while ago, but you had the mission and we didn't want to just leave them at your house."

Kiba raised a brow, wondering what it could be. He hadn’t left any pictures, and he would have known about his camera…

“Really?”

"Yeah. I think you'll enjoy them." Shikamaru smirked.

“Hey, Shika!” Naruto was suddenly tackling Shikamaru from the side with a hug. Kiba laughed, resisting the urge to smack the blond’s ass as he tipped forward with the movement, nuzzling Shikamaru.

“Dobe…” Kiba’s grin increased as he heard the familiar voice, amused by Sasuke’s slight irritation.

Shikamaru chuckled, wrapping his arms around Naruto in return. He turned his head and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Naruto," he said, smiling and glancing up, "Sasuke."

Naruto pushed off with his toes, using his weight to knock Shikamaru over on the booth. Sasuke snorted, slipping in across from the blond and his antics. Kiba slid in beside him, smirking at what he could see of Naruto lavishing affection on the poor Nara.

“Is he always that affectionate, or did Shikamaru leave on a mission too?”

Shikamaru let out a soft grunt, still smiling and half-heartedly pushing Naruto away.

“Naruto acts like that every time he’s away from one of us for more than an hour.” Sasuke said in a way that had Kiba snickering, imagining the rambunctious blond pouncing on the Uchiha.

“Nothing wrong with it.” Naruto said as he backed off, leaving both arms around Shikamaru’s neck as he sat down, pressed to Shikamaru’s side and leaning on him.

Shikamaru sat up, keeping one arm around Naruto's waist. "No," he said, smirking lightly, voice still light and happy, "but the tackling can get a bit tiresome."

Naruto turned and nuzzled at Shikamaru’s throat happily.

“You think everything can get tiresome.” Kiba laughed at Naruto words, his mind drawing back to Neji. He could remember the feel of his arm around the Hyuuga’s waist, the scent of his skin as he nuzzled at Neji’s neck. The hot feeling of the other’s skin after he’d bitten, sucked and marked it. He stood up.

“Well, since you guys have some obvious catching up to do” He snickered more, Sasuke snorting. “I’ll leave you alone.”

Shikamaru chuckled, tightening his arm for a second in a brief hug. "Have fun," he told Kiba.

\--

Neji didn't understand why he had let his friends drag him to this party. He didn't feel like being social, not after having to attend parties every night during the mission. It didn't matter that this was completely different; it was still socializing.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to slip away from Lee and Gai, inwardly cursing Tenten for leaving him with them.

Kankuro caught sight of Neji, smirking to himself. He hadn’t had a good time in a while, too busy helping out with his little brother. He was glad he’d come along with Gaara this time instead of Temari, it wasn’t often they got to go to parties instead of meetings.

“Hey Neji, how you doin’?” He asked as he moved up to him, smile still in place on his painted face.

Neji glanced over at his name, glancing up at Kankuro. "Oh, hey, Kankuro," he said. "I'm fine. And you?"

Kankuro moved a little closer, dropping his voice playfully.

“Nothin’, nothin’, just a little bored.”

Neji raised an elegant eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Oh? Do you expect me to do something about that?"

“I can think of a few things you can do about it.” Kankuro said, leaning forward a little. “Wanna ditch the party and reacquaint ourselves?”

"Mm, I'm not sure," he said, teasing. "I promised my friends I'd be here. You'd have to convince me."

Kankuro smirked, slipping just a little closer but not touching. He ghosted a hand over Neji’s throat before sifting through his hair.

“Is it enough to say you wouldn’t have to socialize?”

"It's a good start," Neji said, eyes slipping closed to half mast at the touches.

Kankuro leaned in; lips close to Neji’s.

“Come on, when was the last time you had a good fuck?” A tilt of his chin and he brushed his lips over Neji’s lightly and drew back.

Neji leaned into the teasing kiss, smirking a little up at him. "Five days ago, actually," he said. "But another couldn't hurt."

Kankuro raised a brow at that, unable to resist meeting those lips again before he stepped away.

“Really? Would that person help us out?” He motioned towards the exit, wanting to head out and get started. Unlike Neji, he _hadn’t_ had a good luck within the last week.

"Maybe," Neji said, starting towards the door. "I doubt it, though. He's a bit... temperamental."

Kankuro pursed his lips in thought as he followed Neji out the door.

"It can’t be blondie; he’s off boning Uchiha and ponytail…” He made a face. “It’s not monobrow is it?”

Neji's eye twitched slightly. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, looking almost sick. "I can barely stand Lee as a friend. Besides, I'm fairly sure he's interested in your brother."

Kankuro’s face twisted and he made a slight choking, disgusted noise.

“I did _not_ need to know that.” He tried focusing on better, clean thoughts, like Neji naked and impaled on his cock. Yes, clean thoughts.

Neji's lips twitched slightly at his discomfort. At least now he wasn't the only one with those images. "So I'm assuming you have a hotel room?"

“Yes.” Kankuro turned to Neji, gripping his hair and tilting his head. He smirked, crushing his lips to the others, not caring that they stood in the open.

Neji made a soft noise in protest, hands shooting up to rest on Kankuro's chest in reflex. He stared at him for a second before giving in and moving his lips against the other's. It was late; no one that shouldn't see, wouldn't.

Kankuro murmured in approval, his hands sliding back to the soft globes of Neji’s ass, gripping. Before he could really start to appreciate Neji’s body a harsh growl grated on his ears and his shoulder was gripped even worse.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?!” Kiba snapped lowly, rage singing through his veins now that he’d finally found Neji, sucking face with someone else. The hot emotion covered up any other he might have felt, no matter how cold.

Neji broke the kiss in surprise, looking at Kiba. He took a step back from Kankuro, frowning lightly.

"What are _you_ doing?"

Kankuro stepped away from Kiba’s hand, beside Neji. He turned around, looking Kiba up and down. Kiba was the one Neji’d been with? He’d never even known Kiba swung that way.

“I…” Kiba paused, his anger still raging but he’d lost his voice. What _was_ he doing? It’s not like he and Neji _had_ gotten together, but… he’d been hoping…

“Neji, it’s obvious he wants you,” Kankuro said with a grin, amused as Kiba’s snarling anger turned into lost and confused. It was sweet, in a way that made him bite his tongue to keep from snickering.

Neji shot Kankuro a short glare; that was not helping. He looked back to Kiba and sighed. "Look, Kiba..." he started, "You said that you didn't want anything; that we wouldn't work. I assumed that meant nothing would change."

Kiba flushed, dropping his eyes. He had, hadn’t he? Well, then why did he keep thinking of Neji… Kankuro’s barely concealed snickers made his face heat even more, mostly from anger. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to organize his thoughts.

“Harsh Neji, harsh.” Kankuro broke in before Kiba could mumble something and walk off, as it seemed as going to happen. “I mean come on, it’s obvious he likes you, and you must like him back since you didn’t gentle fist his dick permanently limp. Why don’t you let him join us--”

“Fuck off, Kankuro.” Kiba growled, fists tightening. He met the others gaze, still highly amused, and snarled. “Fuck off and die.” He didn’t wait for anymore of this embarrassment to play out, didn’t look at Neji again. He turned his eyes from Kankuro’s and stalked away, shoulders hunched defensively. Forget them both. He’d stick to women. Hinata even. Stupid fucking Neji.

Neji pursed his lips, body tense as he watched Kiba walk away. He let out a harsh breath before moving forward. He grabbed one of his arms and spun him around forcefully; grabbing the other arm and holding him still as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

He broke the kiss but didn't move away. "Kiba, I _do_ like you, you know," he muttered so Kankuro wouldn't hear.

Kiba’s angry muscles tensed, a wash of satisfaction easing something in the back of his mind but tensing everything in the front.

“I know, no, I knew what I knew, but it… Neji I like you back and I don’t like other people touching you, but…” He tilted his head forward, closing his eyes, the tension dropping from him as he gave up. “I don’t know…”

Neji sighed, loosening his grip on Kiba's arms once he knew Kiba wouldn't attack or run away.

"Kiba... As much as I'd like to, I can't... I can't be just yours."

Kiba shook his head, snorting.

“You’re not mine. Not now. It would be different if at the end of the day you came back to me.” He opened his eyes, still unsure but at least on a ground he understood. “Besides, you already know I don’t mind multiple partners. That’s not the point.”

He made a gesture with a hand, grunting. “I don’t care if you need more than me sex-wise, I’m the same way. It’s just…” Kiba swallowed. How could he articulate that he wanted them to work, but they always fought, and his clan wouldn’t accept him, and he just didn’t know what to do about any of it?

Neji nodded slightly, glancing away. "...My birthday is coming up soon. I'm assuming my _gift_ will be a promise of marriage. If I could, I'd go against it, but..."

Kiba shifted his gaze to Kankuro, his eyes hardening as he saw the brunette still watching them with the same damn amusement in his eyes. He looked back at Neji with un-softened eyes.

Neji looked back at Kiba, his own eyes hardening as he felt his heart skip and clench at his expression.

"So nothing still?"

Kiba dropped his eyes immediately, not knowing what to say.

“I… want something. I want you. I’ll share, just…” He avoided looking at the other boy, tilting his head to look lower. He felt bad for asking Neji to even try with him, and for his aversion to Kankuro when Neji obviously liked him.

"Just what?" Neji asked. "You've never had a problem expressing yourself before. Why now? Why when it matters?"

Kiba’s chin was to his chest now, eyes resolutely not on Neji.

“Because I’ve never cared what others thought before now,” He said softly, the urge to leave strong in him again. He’d obviously lost this fight; Neji and he both _wanted_ to be together, but it was increasingly obvious that they _couldn’t_.

Neji sighed, resisting the urge to bit his lip. " _You_ don't have to care; I do," he said. "I... Can't we just... I don't know, at least still just have sex? I have, at the very least, a year before being forced into marriage. I can't be until both I and whoever they choose are eighteen. But until then, anything should be fine." As long as Hiashi-sama didn't find out.

Kiba’s muscles tensed all over in a smooth ripple and it was an effort not to turn away. He wanted that, but he wanted more. He wanted to name Neji his and know it to be true. Not to be one of however many quick fucks Neji had on call. Like Kankuro. He lifted his head enough to see the other, eyes rolling up for most of the motion. Kankuro smiled playfully at him, remaining silent as he allowed them to have their little lovers spat.

“I… Neji, I want it to be more than that. More than just sex. More than just some… distraction.” His eyes left Kankuro disdainfully. “But I guess you don’t want that so…” He shrugged helplessly. He bit his lip, shrugging again as if he hadn’t done it just seconds ago, keeping his eyes off Neji. He wanted desperately to leave, but he’d let Neji speak his side.

"I want more than that, too," Neji said. "But it wouldn't be fair to either of us if we tried for it. I can't go against my clan, Kiba. Not like that. If... if you're willing to let me go when the time comes, then we can try... _something_ , but..."

“I don’t want to try anything else, Neji. Either we try something more or it ends. I… couldn’t handle it if we were just distractions.” He took a deep breath. “I do want to try and I will let you go in a year…” He flinched. He shouldn’t be doing this if he knew it wouldn’t lead anywhere, but he couldn’t help but want it.

Neji bit his lip, glancing down. He really wanted to try something and be happy for once, but he felt that wanting this... He felt selfish.

"...I do want something with you," he muttered.

Kiba could hear the snort and footsteps as Kankuro finally gave up on waiting for them, heading back into the party. He was a little surprised he hadn’t tried butting in; but then, he probably didn’t want to dirty his hands with their issues. Kiba relaxed visibly as soon as the brunette was obscured by the door.

Neji glanced over at the sound, watching him walk back in. He felt a little bad, but Kankuro wasn't part of the issue here. He sighed and looked back at Kiba. "Are you sure you want this?"

“Yes.” Am I sure it won’t end well? Yes.

Kiba tried not to outwardly show his thoughts and hide his excitement as it finally seemed like Neji wouldn’t just dump him on his ass.

Neji hesitated before nodding. "Alright."

He knew this wasn't a really a good idea, but he wanted it to happen. He could admit that. He just hoped it could work for even a year.

Kiba finally met Neji’s eyes fully, a small tilt to his lips accenting his relief.

“Good.” He thought back to Kankuro, the smile twitching down a little as guilt panged. Neji was his now, they’d agreed to try… and he’d said he would let Neji be with other people sexually…

“About… Kankuro,” he started, hunching his shoulders a little.

Neji blinked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "What about him?"

Kiba pouted, not liking having to admit to it.

“I’m sorry. For the way I just came up and got mad and ruined your night and all.”

Neji sighed softly, shaking his head. "It's fine. He approached me, not the other way around."

“You said yes, didn’t you?” Kiba snorted. “I meant it when I said I wouldn’t keep you tied to my bed. Just that you’re in mine most of the time.” He smirked at Neji.

Neji mirrored the smirk, taking a step closer. "And if I wanted to be tied to your bed?" he asked.

Kiba’s smirk turned into a toothy grin.

“Then I’d say I’m all for it. I wouldn’t mind to see you all tied and ready for me.”

"Well would you be missed at the party?" he asked, smirk widening.

Kiba gave him a smug look, letting his thoughts leak into his eyes.

“Do I care if anyone would?”

Neji chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I don't think you would," he said. He paused for a second before asking, "Would you let Kankuro join sometime, maybe even before he goes back? You could choose next time, if we do another threesome."

Kiba paused, putting thought into it before he blurted out his initial response of ‘hell no, you’re mine’.

“…Does it _have_ to be Kankuro?” He whined in place of growling. He didn’t have a problem sharing Neji with practically anyone else, but of course that’s who Neji’d want. Bastard Hyuuga.

"Why are you opposed to him?" Neji asked instead of answering Kiba.

“Because…” Kiba had to hunch his shoulders, feeling his stomach knot a little. Kankuro seemed… controlling. Dominate. Playful. He normally only bottomed when he wanted it, but he was sure that if Kankuro was there he’d bottom because Kankuro wanted it. He’d never bedded anyone more dominate than him. “I don’t like him?”

Neji raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't sound so sure about that." He wasn't going to force Kiba if he really didn't want to include the Suna-nin, but he wanted an actual reason for it.

“It’s… because… I have a thing about older people?” He tried instead, suppressing the urge to fidget. He wasn’t exactly a smooth liar.

Neji stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and bringing a hand up to his face in exasperation. "Kiba... _I'm_ a year older than you. Just tell me; it's not like I'm going to choose him over you."

“… _Fuck_.“ Kiba said, shaking his head. “I guess I’d need to know his age to say yours doesn’t count…”

"He turned eighteen almost two months ago. He's not that much older than me or you," he said, starting to get a little frustrated.

Kiba shook his head again, seeing Neji’s expression. Five seconds after they agree to go out and he’s pissing him off. Neji better try to be nicer if he got to guilt trip him like this.

“Alright fine, Kankuro’s more dominant than me, happy?”

Neji blinked. "...that's it?" he asked. "You don't have to sub to him, you know."

Kiba gnawed his lower lip, trying to think in ways to explain it without sounding like a nervous virgin. It was clear in his mind-- was this another of those things that most people don’t get? Did living around dogs so much make him think that differently?

“I’m not… used to it. And I’d want to let him top, that’s not the…” He closed his eyes, giving up. “It’s different for me than for you. Dominance and submission, I’m more… aware of it.”

Neji nodded slightly, not sure he understood the other completely, but he thought he did. Or at least had an idea about it.

"Well, if you really don't want to, we won't," he said. "I just at least wanted a reason why not."

“If you want to then we can,” Kiba said, opening his eyes to quickly correct Neji. “I mean, I don’t wanna be all picky and make you tiptoe around me whenever you wanna see him, and I’d be fine if you were there.” He scratched behind his ear a little, realizing how back and forth he sounded.

Neji held back a laugh, lips twitching a little. "Then make up your mind, Inuzuka."

Kiba blushed under the obvious amusement.

“Well... if you think it’ll be fun, then yes. I might as well try it before I say no or anything…” His stomach felt really knotted now, nervous and excited and unsure.

Neji nodded, smiling a little. "Do you want to try it now, or some other time?"

“Can’t I just say ‘I trust you’ and that’s it?” Kiba said, blushing harder as his excitement grew. He was just glad Neji didn’t have a nose like his. “What’s with all these questions, you know I’m up for anything once. You know, just tell me what you want, I nod, done.”

Neji smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Really; like the last night we were together?" he asked, more teasing than serious.

Kiba snorted, a smirk breaking out.

“No, but if you want me to be like that you know my price.”

Neji chuckled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Yes, and maybe I'll pay again."

Kiba leaned in to make the kiss more, smirking.

"Well, you know the drill. The obeying doesn't come in until after you suck," he spoke lowly, kissing him again.

Neji nipped lightly at Kiba's bottom lip before taking a step back and pulling away. "...So are we inviting Kankuro now or not?" he asked, smirking faintly.

"You're mean, you know?" Kiba said with a pout. "I already said, if you want. I'll feel the same way now or later I'm sure, so you pick."

Neji let out a soft snort. "Fine," he said, turning on his heel and strolling back into the party without another word. He walked in, craning his neck a little to try and spot the other. They might as well do it now, when he was available.

Kiba felt an abrupt tightening of the knots as well as a little flip. He shook his head, waiting for Neji to come back and telling himself to suck it up.

"Hey Neji, how'd it go with lover boy?" Kankuro said with a grin on his lips, catching sight of Neji without Kiba.

"Just fine," Neji said with a smirk. "And he said he'd put up with you for a night if you wanted to join us."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, smirking smugly.

"Really now? How can I refuse such hospitality?" He grinned like a cat. "Exactly how much is he into?"

"He's said he's into practically everything," Neji said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I don't think you should push him too far."

Kankuro nodded, still grinning.

"Well, what about something like.. Oh, say... double penetration?" His eyes sparkled with the thought of it. It was something he'd always wanted to try, but not everyone's willing to have an all male threesome.

Neji raised an eyebrow but shook his head. "I'm not sure what he would want to do," he said. "You'd have to ask him." He nodded slightly to the door.

Kankuro sighed, but started in that direction.

"What's the story behind you two anyway?"

Neji walked with him, letting his arms drop to his sides again. "It's somewhat complicated," he just said, not sure if he wanted to explain such a thing to Kankuro.

Kankuro snorted but left it be. They both knew Neji didn’t want to talk so pointing it out was pointless.

“Where we going anyway?” He asked as they neared the door. He’d been thinking back to his hotel, but with Kiba in the picture…

"I'm not sure. I suppose it depends on if Kiba wants to use his toys or not," Neji said, another smirk on his lips as he pushed open the door and walking back outside.

Kankuro raised a brow, intrigued by Neji’s comment about toys. Just what exactly would Kiba have amongst those?

“Toys, huh? I’d like to see those.” He spoke when they reached Kiba and grinned. The dog-nin bristled a little, but grinned despite his excited discomfort.

“Yes, yes you would. I haven’t had a chance to use them on Neji yet, actually.”

"Well, I did say I'm willing to try anything once," Neji said. "So if you want to use any of them, we can go back to your house. Otherwise, it would probably be a better idea to use Kankuro's hotel room."

“I vote for toys,” Kankuro said, looking to Kiba for agreement as well as wondering what exactly he could get away with using on the Inuzuka. Kiba shrugged, turning his eyes from Kankuro’s and looking at Neji.

“Miss a chance to use them on you? As if.”

Neji smirked, giving a nod. "Alright; to your house, then."

Kankuro’s look took on an aspect Kiba knew was directed at him and only him. He met his gaze and smirked back, his skin crawling with energy as he moved quickly back into the party with a few quick words, telling Akamaru he’d be out. The dog could smell what he’d probably be doing.

After stepping back out he took off in the direction of his home, knowing the others would follow.

Neji quickly followed after him, glad the Inuzuka house wasn't too far out in the village. He didn't want to be running for too long through the village.

**Author's Note:**

> Still a roleplay with Luney/animeluney.
> 
> Takes place following chapter 26 of Troublesome Series of Events and runs parallel at times.


End file.
